Manipulated Living
by Gambit Gurl Isis
Summary: Quidditch matches, insanity, possession, dangerous potions, dangerous people, hallucinations, voices, and detention! Seriously, who could ask for more? Just click the link. For those of you who care, story centers around an OC. [Hiatus]
1. Quidditch Rocks

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter—Sorry. **

**Author's Notes:** Well, after playing far too much FFX _(which I don't own either) _and watching enough of the crazed **Blitzball** players I decided to write this. It's centered around an OC, it has quite a bit of interaction with the main and secondary characters from the books so don't worry. I know what you're thinking—No, odds are this won't become a romance. And no, this character isn't a **MS**, she is just insane. **Literally.** But I'm sure you'll agree with me after reading. Enjoy my second HP fic, feel free to inform me of errors (any and all).

Chapter 1: Quidditch Rocks 

"And it looks like Bacilli has spotted the snitch!"

                Judy caught a flash of something gold just on the edge of her peripheral vision; she wheeled her broom around and watched the gold blur as it shot around the Slytherin goals. She took off after it with all the speed she could manage, but the Slytherin seeker was meters closer. The only advantage she had was that he'd not spotted the bloody thing yet. She could still pass him in time.

                "Bacilli's headed straight for the Slytherin goals! Malfoy's right behind her!"

                Judy ignored the Slytherin seeker at all costs he would just distract her. This was her first year as a seeker and he was the second best in the school. She'd seen him play before and he was only bested by Harry Potter. Both Potter's and Malfoy's teams thought they hadn't any real competition besides each other. The matches with the Hufflepuffs and Judy's house were like practice to them. But now that she was on the team she wasn't going to make it quite as easy, the Ravenclaws' had made a risky choice in putting her on the team—after all, she was almost officially and certifiably insane.

                The Ravenclaws cheered in the stands. The match had only just begun but it looked like it was going to be a good one. Quidditch matches tended to take only two routes, 1) spectacularly swift and over in a flash or 2) long, arduous, and heated competition that lasted for hours or longer. This match had the makings of the later, but if Judy had her way this would be over in no time at all.

                The snitch veered off towards the teachers' box high in the stands and Judy pulled her broom into a sharp turn, nearly making both her and Malfoy '_one with the pavement'_ as her old Muggle friends were known for saying. 

                "The Ravenclaw seeker, Judy Bacilli, makes a dangerous maneuver and is headed straight after the snitch!" 

                Judy didn't take the time to notice the scowl on Malfoy's face nor the cheering and jeers that last move had earned her. She wanted to catch that snitch and beat the Slytherins. 

                "Wait! It seems that they Slytherin seeker has spotted the snitch as well—took him long enough— and he's gone after it!"

                Judy swore under her breath, one of her two advantages over Malfoy just flew right out the window. At least she still knew she would still attempt stunts that no perfectly sane person would—no matter how cutthroat and determined they might have been.

                "You'd better watch yourself, Ravenclaw." Malfoy flew up beside her and sneered. His voice was filled with its standard level of contempt and loathing for muggle-born and younger students, so Judy easily ignored him.

                "You'd never know it, but I was a sky diver blondie." Judy replied flatly and watched the worried expressions on the teachers' faces as they barreled towards the box at rather unsafe speeds. She could almost feel the furious and dangerous look on Malfoy's face.

                "They seekers, neck-and-neck, are headed right for the stands– I hope they know how to stop as well as they know how to speed up—"

                Malfoy was an impressive flyer, he didn't pull himself to a halt until he could very nearly have snatched the microphone straight out from under the announcer's nose. Judy however, as we have established, would do anything to just win this one game. 

                The snitch shot upward just as Malfoy stopped, he didn't notice. Judy had been fixated on the small golden sphere though; she pulled up just a split second before she would have slammed broom-first into McGonagall.

                "There goes the Ravenclaw seeker! Apparently she doesn't quite have the hang of the brakes yet— but she's got the snitch in her sights!"   

                She flew upwards at the greatest speed she could manage. But she could sense the sneer on her back as Malfoy zoomed up next to her. The two flew as fast as they could, and Judy decided just how this match was going to be won. 

                "Nice try, Ravenclaw!" Malfoy spat at her and swerved slightly in an attempt to knock her off her broom. Judy pulled away to avoid being hit but then Malfoy pulled ahead of her. The two kept flying straight upwards after the snitch, but the snitch was faster and the air was getting quite thin. They could barely hear the announcements concerning the match below them. 

Even if they were able to the match below had come to a near standstill as the players and spectators alike watched both seekers scrape the clouds and fly higher than the birds. 

Meanwhile, the air was getting incredibly thin, both seekers were light headed and having difficulty breathing. Malfoy couldn't even summon up the air to make a snide comment (and that's saying a lot). Neither of them even dared to try and knock the other off their broom, there was no help for people who fell from this high up (save divine intervention or a miracle parachute).  Just as it looked like they were about to pass out and fall back towards the ground the snitch shot back down.

Malfoy had to pause and stop his broom, his reflexes slowed and momentum was more difficult to control when that high up. Judy, however, took the opportunity to put her plan into action. 

                _'Uh, Judy—Dear. You do realize that what you're about to do could get us killed?'_ The little voice inside Judy's head spoke up.

                'Yeah.' Judy thought back simply.

                _'Just checking.' _The voice squeaked and silenced itself again, and thus the instantaneous conversation ended and all the doubt in Judy's mind was suppressed.

Before she even stopped her broom to turn Judy leapt off of it like it was on fire and the apparatus shot back towards the ground faster than it normally would have, gravity allowing. Judy would have noted the shocked and horrified expression on Malfoy's face as he realized she'd just jumped off her broom but she was too busy doing a back flip that most soccer stars would have killed to complete (well, on the ground—I doubt they would have appreciated it up above the clouds) to notice.

"Here comes the Ravenclaw seeker, Judy Bacilli! Moving like she was nothing but the broom at all—Hold on! That is nothing but the broom!"

The announcer shouted as the broom flew straight into the sand kicking up a cloud of the stuff as it collided. Everyone's eyes immediately shot up and they saw Malfoy and Bacilli flying back down. Well, Malfoy was flying Judy was just showing off her skydiving abilities.

"Are you bloody insane?" Malfoy yelled at Judy as he dove down in front of her to grab the snitch.

"You'd better believe it!" Judy shouted back as Malfoy pulled away to chase after the snitch. 

                 _'Judy, I've seen your plan. It's not going to work.' _The voice was back again.

"Shut up, you're throwing off my groove!" Judy shouted and the voice silenced itself.

Judy had been practicing for weeks to win this game. During that time she'd noticed the snitch they'd been using to practice with had a set pattern of movement. She tested her theory one day when trying out and managed to make it look like the snitch had intentionally flown straight into her hand, it was how she got on the team. This snitch moved differently than the other, sure, but Judy had picked up on its pattern and if her plan worked this was about to be the coolest move in all of Quidditch, if not then they'd need to call a good landscape engineer.

                 "Malfoy is after the snitch! There she is! Judy Bacilli, the Ravenclaw seeker! Why isn't anyone catching her?" The announcer shouted and everyone looked at one another. 

                Everyone ignored the game and watched Judy falling. No one would even try to catch her, when someone starts moving that fast trying to catch them would be suicide. Even attempting it was sure to break your arm at the least and maybe even snap your broom. Everyone was so worried that they hadn't even noticed Judy wasn't screaming, or unconscious. Everyone, that is, save a few of the staff.

                                _'Shouldn't you call the broom now!'_ The voice sounded far more worried about the approaching grass. After all, if it weren't for air resistance they'd have reached terminal velocity by now.

                "Shut up!" Judy yelled and watched as the snitch dove through the Slytherin goals with Malfoy hot on its tail. It shot to the left and so did Malfoy, but it jumped agilely to the right and flew straight towards Judy's path. The plan was going to work; hopefully she'd survive to get some glory.

                "**Accio **Broom!" Judy shouted at the top of her lungs and the sand pit exploded as Judy's beaten up Nimbus flashed out of the ground and towards her with the same lightning speed it had shown diving down. Judy only had a second to pull this off, but if she did she'd go down in Hogwarts history.

                Judy turned in the air; almost like she would have had her feet been hooked to the same board she used sky-diving that she loved, so dearly, back home. She kicked the snitch up like it was a rubber ball or perhaps a hacky-sack when it whizzed through her path and in one swift motion she caught it mid air. She leaned forward and not even half a second passed since she captured the snitch did her right arm hook onto her quickly rising broom. There was a sort of sickening and ominous snapping noise and Judy tried not to scream.

                                _'Well, there you have it. That one sounds like you broke the bone in your upper arm and ripped a tendon. You happy?'_ The voice in her head sounded irritated.

                "Shut up…" Judy coughed out and threw her leg over the broom, pulling herself up to a sitting position without the aid of her right arm. Malfoy stopped swiftly on his broom by pulling the front of it to the side, just as he had to avoid the teachers. He stared at her with somewhat widened eyes (which Judy took as a compliment) and was about to say something but looked as if he forgot it when he saw her arm.

                There was a long silence and the game came to a total and complete halt as the players, spectators, and the irate Madam Pomfrey stared at Judy in disbelief. Then the announcer clicked his microphone on and sat for a moment trying to remember what he was going to say. The end result came out rather quietly and almost sounded like he'd seen a ghost.

                "J-Judy Bacill-i caught the snitch…" He paused and took a breath. "R-ravenclaw wins…?" He stared at her, then glanced at the score, and blinked. **"Ravenclaw wins!"** He shouted and the crowds went absolutely insane. People jumped up in their seats hollering, cheering, clapping, and chanting. To the surprise of all (not really), a few of the stodgier teachers forgot themselves (slightly) and started applauding. Even Snape, he didn't look happy mind you but at least he didn't look like he was forcing himself (too much) for the sake of manners.  

                "Booya." Judy smirked at Malfoy, tossed the docile snitch up into the air, and caught it. She had the right to be smug. Of course that move she just pulled was probably going to get her suspended and the humiliation would probably force Malfoy to send a few hit men after her, but other than that—**booya.**


	2. A new friend

**Disclaimer: Wow, you want to know if I own Harry Potter… If I did, would I be writing fanfiction?**

**Author's Notes:** It was just a bit after posting Chapter 1 that I realized the first thing any **Mary-Sue** author would say is _'And she's not a Mary-Sue!'_ Dear me, I've actually managed to sound like one of those PPC worthy harpies **(no offense to MS author's—not all of you are PPC worthy harpies, but if you are convinced all are good just inspect the LOTR section for a rude awakening)**. 

_P.S.:_ Yes, I am **well **aware of how cheesy the chapter title sounds. But it's not like anyone it reading this, so **whatever.******

Chapter 2: A new friend 

"That was totally unbelievable!" One of Judy's Ravenclaw housemates said as he stared at her with an awe-struck expression.

                "How'd you know it was going to work?" One of her other housemates asked and skipped up to Judy's bedside.

                "I didn't, really." Judy said simply and there was a chorus of 'wow' accompanied by 'ooooh'-s and 'aaaaah'-s.

                "Alright all of you clear out **now**!" Madam Pomfrey, who was still rather cross about the dangerous stunt Judy pulled, weaved through the crowd of students that had gathered in the infirmary and motioned towards the door.

                "Oh, just one picture! For the paper?" The Gryffindor reporter boy, Colin Creevy was it—Lily couldn't remember—held up his camera and Madam Pomfrey let out an irritated sigh. He smiled brightly and leaned over the foot of Judy's bed. "Smile!" He shouted and pressed the button. There was a blinding flash and a bit of smoke as the picture was taken and not a moment after it was finished did Madam Pomfrey shoo all the students out of the infirmary, all the while insisting that _'The only way you'll be getting back in is if you've broken your arm!'_

                "Whew, I thought they were going to suffocate me!" Judy mumbled quietly and Madam Pomfrey shot her an angry look, the same one she'd been giving her ever since the game.

                "And as for you, Miss Bacilli, I do believe that the staff will be _stopping by to have a **word with you shortly." The nurse glared and Judy smiled back nervously. **_

                "I don't suppose they want to congratulate me, do they?" Judy asked meekly.

                "Hardly." Madam Pomfrey stared at her. "I'd wager you're going to be spending nearly all your waking hours in detention for quite some time."

                "Oh monkey." Judy grumbled and used her standard 'expletive-replacement' word, monkey. Judy leaned back in her bed and looked at her right arm.

                                _'Admit it.' The voice chimed into Judy's head and she suddenly dreaded hearing any kind of speech._

                                'Admit what?' Judy thought back at the voice as she watched Madam Pomfrey work her way around the infirmary completing old busy work and the like.

                                _'You know what.' The voice sounded rather smug._

                                'Fine, you were right. I did break my arm and ripped a tendon.' Judy thought back and silently wanted to be able to glare at the small psychological disorder.

                                _'It's good to see you admit it.' _

                "That's it; I'm going to start taking those pills again." Judy muttered quietly, for her own benefit. Luckily Madam Pomfrey didn't notice.

                Judy stared at the window from her bed and sighed. Sure, there was the occasional bone cracking pain, but extreme sports were supremely fun. Nothing could compare, except for Quidditch. Now that was a sport for those who had a death-wish, in fact—Judy contemplated—it would probably do well to have more totally reckless and psychotic players.

                Judy was just beginning to enjoy the semi-silent nature of the infirmary when she heard the sound of footsteps from the hall.

                                _'Boy, they sure are discreet.' The voice commented with a sort of snide sarcastic tone._

                "Shh!" Judy nearly growled, earning her a very strange look from Madam Pomfrey. Judy stared at her, and smiled nervously, when the staff (or nearly all the staff) came through the doors brandishing somber expressions. Well, most of them probably didn't have somber expressions but one tends to jump to conclusions when the first two through the door are Professors McGonagall and Snape.

                McGonagall stepped forward and towered over the right side of Judy's bed while Snape slid around to the other side to tower imposingly as well. Judy shrunk down a bit in her seat as she saw Madam Pomfrey cut of her route of escape by planting herself at the end of the bed. Every one of the teachers that Judy could see took the moment and stared down at her disapprovingly, in silence no less.

                "Miss Bacilli." Judy winced as Snape began. She'd hoped that it would have been McGonagall who flogged her first—even though she was stern, McGonagall hadn't yet made it a point to verbally torture all her students. 

"I'm certain I speak for the collective higher thoughts of the staff when I ask—Just what did you _think_ you were **doing**?" Snape accused her more than he asked, and because of the way he'd finished the statement the rest of the teachers didn't notice his underlying insult towards them. "That is, if you were even **thinking **at the time." 

Judy cringed as she felt Snape's eyes starting to bore (proverbial) holes through her head. And hurrah, hurray, he'd managed to squeeze just one more icy jabbing insult towards another of his students. Judy could feel his gaze intensify as he grew impatient for an answer and was about to speak up when she heard the voice of reason. 

"Now, now, Severus." Albus Dumbledore walked into the room and stood next to Professor Mc Gonagall. "She's only just recovered, do try to be a bit easier on her." He said in his widely known 'grandfather' tone. Unfortunately, though his eyes didn't bore into her, Judy could tell that he didn't condone her actions much more than the other teachers. 

"Perhaps she would care to explain then, before we commence with the questions." McGonagall suggested, never one letting her eyes leave Judy's. 

"Uh." Judy began and tried to think of something to tell them.

                _'Just tell them I insisted.'_ The voice suggested.

                'You must be more crazed then I thought.' Judy thought back wryly.

                _'What do you mean?'_ The voice sounded genuinely puzzled, it always enjoyed when she told people about it.

                'You seriously think that telling them 'The little voice in my head instructed me to,' is going to instill confidence?' 

                _'Touché.' _ The voice said and fell silent. 

"I used to do quite a bit of sky diving back home," Judy began lamely. "I guess I just knew it would work." Judy finished like it was a question and heard Snape scoff. "The thin air must have gotten to me." Judy sighed and put on her best apologetic face.

"Really?" Madam Pomfrey cocked an eyebrow at Judy but her callous expression remained unchanged. She didn't buy it.

"Well then, next time you mustn't fly that high." Albus scolded her a bit and laughed. "It's quite fortunate that you remembered that spell as you were falling." He stared at her and Judy nodded fervently. 

"I knew I had to do something, and when I could breathe it all came back." Judy said and most of the other teachers in the back of the room were beginning to buy into it, although that was probably due to the fact that the Headmaster had agreed and subsequently signified that they should leave it alone.

"Very well," Snape said flatly and narrowed his eyes at her.

                _'Oooh! If looks could kill—.'_ The voice began.

                'I'd be a smoking crater right now…' Judy finished for it as she looked up at Snape.

"Twenty-five points off Ravenclaw for your reckless behavior." He added in with a sneer and left. After he stormed out it wasn't long before McGonagall and the other teachers left as well. The strange thing was that most of them shot Judy bits of a smile or a thumb up. Judy wasn't sure if they were congratulating her for pissing off Professor Snape or the move she did to win the match, either way it was good.

"I sincerely hope you will be more careful at the _next _Quidditch match." The headmaster added in as he left and sent Judy an all-knowing sort of glance. A moment passed and Judy watched the door as if expecting Snape to come running back in with his wand drawn—or something equally absurd but nothing happened.

"You!" Madam Pomfrey was slightly irritated with Judy and pointed to the door. "You're well enough to go, but no more stunts like that." She folded her arms across her chest and stared down at Judy. **"Ever."** She added with a note of finality. Judy nodded, quickly got up, and bolted out the door.

Judy walked away from the Hospital Wing as swiftly as she could manage and still remain inconspicuous. She noticed that she wasn't very inconspicuous though; every set of first and second years she passed would gasp and start whispering, the fourth years would smile at her even if she didn't know them, and the fifth years and up would whistle or wave at her. It was all really strange.

"Hey! It really is you!" Judy was stopped just as she turned the corner. "You're that girl who beat Malfoy!"

"Uh yeah." Judy nodded and stared at the enthusiastic redhead in front of her. She had to be at least the same age as Judy perhaps a year older, though not nearly as lanky in her appearance. Shoulder length red hair, freckles, bubbly disposition, and holding her hand out to shake. Judy took her hand and smiled lamely. "Judy Bacilli."

"Virginia Weasly." A grin spread across her face as she shook Judy's hand. "You can call me Ginny though."

"Oh, well then…" Judy paused and replied. "Nice to meet you Ginny."

"Nice meeting you too." Ginny added swiftly and released Judy's hand. "Heard you just had a run in with the professors." Ginny hinted and Judy blinked at her.

"Yeah. News travels fast around here." Judy said and started walking slowly, waiting for a moment for Ginny to join her. "If Snape had one, I could have sworn he'd wanted to cut me up and stick me on a microscope slide." Judy laughed and Ginny did too (even though Ginny was a bit lost as to what exactly the joke was). "He'd probably make some snide comment about how he could just barely make out my brain through the lens." Judy grumbled and Ginny blinked. 

"Never mind." Judy waved her hand and smiled at Ginny. 

                _'Cutting someone up and making them into slides? Don't give Mordred ideas.'_ The voice scoffed.

                'I smothered him in my mind while we were back at Rosewater.' Judy thought back harshly.

                _'Yeah, I remember. Good thing too.'_ The voice said with a nearly relieved tone.

"What?" Ginny had a perfectly pure and curious expression on when she interrupted Judy's internal conversation. Judy shot her a perplexed look and Ginny blinked. "You just mumbled something about Rosewater. What were you going to say?" Ginny smiled in her friendly manner and Judy straightened up.

"Oh nothing." Judy said swiftly and laughed.

"Oh, alright." Ginny accepted that easily, she definitely wasn't a really suspicious person. Judy would appreciate a friend like that.

"Hey, this may sound weird an all…" Judy began and Ginny nodded to get her to continue. "But, do you want to be friends? After all I haven't got many…" Judy trailed off. She didn't have any friends, really, after all she'd only just been able to set foot in Hogwarts this year.

"Oh yeah! It's always good to make new friends." Ginny nearly giggled and smiled kindly at Judy. Judy smiled back and they continued walking for a ways.

"Gin! There you are!" A taller red headed boy ran up next to Ginny and looked excited beyond all belief.

"Ron, what is it?" Ginny looked at him with a puzzled expression and glanced over his shoulder to see Harry and Hermione running towards her as well.

"They say that bloody insane seeker just got out!" Ron laughed. "Some of the first years said she was looking to challenge Malfoy!" Ginny and Judy blinked.

"I am?" Judy looked at Ginny and Ginny shrugged. Ron, apparently hadn't noticed Judy yet.

"Yeah! We gotta go find her! I want to see Malfoy get his!"

"Ron! Stop running off like that!" Hermione scolded as Harry and she stopped next to him.

"It was just a rumor Ron," Harry said as he caught his breath. "We don't even know if she's out of the Hospital Wing." At that both Ginny and Judy broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked looking a tad put on, and then he noticed Judy standing right next to Ginny. "Hey! You're the Ravenclaw Seeker!" Judy calmed down a bit and smiled at Ron.

"Yes, hello." She held out her hand and shook Ron's for a moment whilst he recovered and tried to think of something to say. "Um, does he usually do this?" Judy glanced over at Ginny who had started snickering.

"Well, while Ron is tongue tied—." Hermione pushed him out of the way and shook Judy's hand. "Nice to meet you, Hermione Granger." She smiled and Judy smiled back. "And this is—." Hermione began but Harry took Judy's hand and interrupted her.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He smiled and Judy was taken aback a bit. Harry frowned slightly as he thought of the inevitable hero worship.

"You're the Gryffindor seeker aren't you?" Judy smiled and Harry was surprised, she had no idea that he was famous at all. "I've seen you play. You're good." Judy shook his hand harder and grinned. Then Ron remembered what he was going to say.

"That move you did today! I mean wow, that was one of the most unbelievable moves in all of the matches I've ever seen!" Ron stepped forward to where he was and towered over Judy a bit. She almost felt like she was back in the infirmary.

                _'Energetic, isn't he.'_ The voice commented snidely.

                'Well, might as well be friendly.' Judy thought back and the voice started laughing.

                _'You're loosing it girly.'_ The voice said and faded away.

"Thanks Ron," Judy tried out his name for the first time and supposed she got it right. "But I've still got to prepare for our next game." Judy smiled and Ron's eyes lit up.

"Your next game is against Hufflepuff right?" Ron asked and very nearly squealed.

"Yeah…" Judy backed up a bit and a grin spread across Harry's face.

"Well I can't wait to see just how well you do! I'll make sure to pay close attention and figure out how you're going to try to beat me." Harry was polite, but Judy was a bit apprehensive. He was the best, but it looked like he was a good sport.

"Yeah, it ought to be a good match." Judy smiled and a stream of students began to flow through the hall. "Oh dang, it must be time for next class." There was a sort of chiming sound and that signaled it, definitely time for class. Dang.

                _'Fun, off to potions with the Hufflepuffs.'_ The voice grumbled and Judy was starting to wonder if it was a tad bitter about being ignored.

"Come on you two! We aren't going to be late." Hermione stated sternly and set her hands on both the boys' shoulders.

"Divination…" Ron half whined half grumbled. Harry seconded the motion and Hermione led them both off in the direction of the class. Ginny waved at Judy and they both went off to their classes.

_'Just remember! Don't look Snape in the eyes.'_ The voice said in singsong.

                "He's not Medusa." Judy answered the voice out loud and turned to corner to get to her potions class.

                                _'Are you really sure of that?'_ The voice said suspiciously and

                "No." Judy admitted and stopped in front of the door to Snape's room. This was not going to be a fun period.


	3. Dark things in Potions

**Disclaimer:** **Hmm… lets see. I own a computer. I own the Harry Potter books. I own the Soundtracks… But no, I don't own the series. Dang.**

**Author's Notes:** Hurrah, one review per two chapters! Oh well. I suppose with no reviewers I can write without having people urge me forward… well that was a depressing thing to suppose. Whatever. 

Chapter 3: Dark things in Potions

_'I think he hates you.'_

                                'Really, now where did you get that preposterous notion?' Judy thought back sardonically.

                                _'Oh, I perceive all.'_ The voice answered back in a snide tone.

                "Miss Bacilli!" Snape interrupted Judy's thoughts and she straightened up in her chair like one would for an army drill sergeant (at least they couldn't force you to set yourself on fire). "Were you paying any attention at all to your work?" Snape demanded an answer and he got one. 

                The potion that Judy had been making when she started having a conversation with the voice churned in the cauldron. It let out a cloud of thick yellowish gas and then exploded out of the container. In no time at all the entire room was covered in a sticky bubbling black tar-like substance. But that wasn't the end of the unfortunate event, oh no, the black substance apparently had some rather strong basic components and it started to bleach the color out of everything including Snape's 'oh-so-black' robes and his hair of the same hue.

                "Oh crap." Judy said and stared up at the teacher, who just happened to be covered from head to toe in the substance. 

                Everyone suddenly pitied Judy, and silently wished they were somewhere far away.

                "Everyone, leave." Snape said in a dangerously low voice and everyone jumped out of their seats and flew out the doors like bats out of hell. "You." Snape glared at Judy. 

                                _'I take it back. Before he thought you were peaches and cream. **NOW** he hates you.'_ The voice squeaked and spoke rather loudly causing Judy to wince a bit. She wasn't sure if the fact that Snape didn't notice was good or bad. It looked like the latter of the two, considering he looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

                **"Fifty points off Ravenclaw!"** He bellowed. Judy could almost feel the walls shake and she swore the echo sounded angrier than Snape did.** "Detention for two weeks!" **He added to the list and Judy simply knew the entire school could hear this. **"And clean up this mess!"** He shouted and swooped out of the room headed back for the dungeons to change his robes and find a potion to counteract the bleaching effects of the black substance.

                "Crap." Judy repeated and slumped back in her chair.

                                _'Yup, he hates you.'_

                "And I hate you." Judy grumbled and spoke to the voice out loud. After all no one was around.

                                _'Is that any way to talk to me? Now get to work ya pansy!'_ The voice commanded and Judy put her hand to her forehead in an attempt to stop the throbbing.

                "If you must hover around me, could you be a bit less noisy?" She asked the voice, but the voice didn't answer.

                "I'd hardly consider looking into a class room _'hovering.'_ Just what's the matter** mudblood**—got a wittle headache?" 

                It was unmistakable. The snide retort, the insulting diction, the mocking tone. Had to be Draco Malfoy.

                "Gee, come to lend me a hand? How kind of you." Judy grumbled as she turned around and her suspicions were confirmed. Yup, it was Draco Malfoy and he'd heard her talking to the voices in her head. But the good part was he thought she was just addressing him.

                "Why would I dirty myself by helping you?" Draco sneered and Judy ignored him. "Besides judging by the pinkish and white colors your second hand robes are turning I'd assume there was bleach in that." 

                "Crap." Judy didn't even bother looking at her robes. "How irritatingly perceptive of you." She sighed and stood up to start cleaning. "If not to help, why are you here?" Judy rolled her eyes and began to look for a bucket and brush.

                "Only to make your life miserable, but it seems Professor Snape has gone and done it for me already." Draco looked down at her and smirked. "I'll have to thank him."

                "Ah, so you come for the torture but you **stay for the ambiance." Judy quipped as she found a bucket in the room's storage closet and began cleaning. Draco just continued to scowl.**

                                _'He'd like Mordred, and I'd wager Mordred would like 'im.' The voice commented darkly and its tone shocked Judy a bit._

                "Don't even joke," Judy whispered harshly hoping Malfoy wouldn't hear.

                "Pardon me," He said rudely (which is ironic when one thinks about it), "Just what have I said that could possibly be construed as a joke?" He snapped and stepped through the door, careful to avoid all of the black tar mess.

                "Never mind." Judy said back to him and swore under her breath. 

                                'I really need to start taking those pills.' She thought and the voice in her head snickered.

                "So the little third year's lost her nerve to speak." Malfoy assumed she'd fallen silent because of his imposing presence. Judy just ignored him and kept working. "Perhaps you need a Quidditch uniform to boost your morale? Is that the only way someone like _you can manage to have confidence?" He spat from his place in the doorway and Judy continued to ignore him._

                Malfoy, it seemed, was determined to hit a nerve with Judy. He stood in the doorway for nearly a half an hour insulting or making snide remarks as Judy cleaned. After that half an hour was up though he became a tad suspicious, and his suspicions were confirmed when he could hear Judy humming to herself.

                "She cast a bloody silence spell on her ears." He was genuinely angry about this little incident. Not only had she mouthed off, but then she's wasted half an hour of **his time and hadn't even heard a word of what he'd said.  He was quite tempted to hex her for it right there but something even better happened.**

                "Mr. Malfoy." Draco turned and looked at Snape's serious face. He tried desperately not to laugh aloud. Apparently Snape had managed to save his black robes from the base, but not his hair. Snape looked quite interesting as a blonde (mainly because his hair wouldn't bleach out all the way and ended up with a sort of light orange tint). 

"It's quite fortunate that I've found you. I require a few items from Madam Sprout, I trust you will have no objections acquiring them for me." He finished flatly and Draco shook his head without speaking a word, afraid that if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to control himself. "Here is the list, do be swift." Snape handed Draco a list of ingredients and Draco exited swiftly headed off to find Madam Sprout.

Fortunately Snape didn't hear Draco burst into peals of wild laughter as soon as he turned the corner of the hall. (This spectacle scared more students than it surprised. They all expected some explosion to be set off soon and quickly fled from the corridor.) 

"Miss Bacilli!" Snape nearly hissed as she swooped into the room and leaned over the working girl from behind. Judy, of course, had no idea he was there. Funny thing about silence spells, they tended to keep you from hearing things—go figure.  **"Miss Bacilli!"** Snape said more harshly and still got no response.

**"Judy Bacilli!"** Snape bellowed and stood her up by lifting on the neck of her robes. Judy quickly realized that Snape had indeed returned, even without hearing him. She muttered the reversal spell and flicked her wand in the air just a tad before hiding it quickly and turning to respond to Snape.

"Uh… yes sir?" Judy asked meekly.

                _'Nice going there, dim.'_ The voice said snidely but Judy didn't dare reply at the moment.

"You will continue cleaning," Snape said with a glare and leaned forward over Judy. Judy, meanwhile, felt like she was staring down a miffed, rabid jaguar that hadn't eaten for a week. " I will be next door marking down all the failing scores you students have so graciously provided me—I will return within two hours time. I expect this room to be spotless."

"Yes sir." Judy nodded and tried to remain as perfectly straight as she could (this was due to that self preservation instinct that tries to convince us tall thin things aren't easily seen). Snape gave her that same dangerous look he'd given her earlier in the infirmary and left the room.

                _'He's totally unreasonable.'_ The voice commented and rather than fading out it did a strange thing, it sounded almost like it was drown out by silence.

"I'll say." Judy muttered under her breath and went back to cleaning. 

Judy scrubbed the floors and desks as well as she could, in fact, she nearly had half of the room done when the two hours Snape had given her were up. She looked up at the oddly numbered clock on the Professor's desk and cringed. Surely he'd be there at any moment and then Judy would have to suffer yet another unbelievably exaggerated punishment. Nearly fifteen minutes passed before Judy noticed that Snape was late. Then a realization struck her. 

"Professor Snape is never late." Judy looked up and stared at the door. She stared for quite a while before she realized something was very wrong. She hadn't seen another student the whole time she'd been there, and Malfoy hadn't returned with the items for the Professor yet.

"I have this uneasy feeling that **you** might know what's wrong." Judy stood and asked the voice in her mind. There was no answer. Now Judy was afraid—never had that particular voice ever failed to answer a direct statement, especially when Judy wasn't taking the medication.

"I know you're there…answer me." Judy pleaded quietly and looked around at the still and silent dungeon room. A cold draft blew through and only served to accentuate the eerie feel of it all. "No name! Answer me!" Judy demanded and yelled into the air, her own voice reverberating off the walls. "Where is everyone?" 

                **'They've been taken care of.'**

Judy froze as she heard the deep, dark, inhuman voice shake her mind. A cold chill ran up her spine and she went rigid. Quickly she spun around and, standing in the doorway, she saw a boy. He was maybe of eighteen years in age and was quite strange for he wore no clothes. His body was void of definition, almost like a glowing fuzz of some sort that resembled the human form. His face, however, was quite vivid. He had chin length wavy black hair that almost absorbed the light around him and a piercing set of dark soulless eyes.

"Mordred." Judy choked out and stared at the hallucination. "How? What have you **done** to them… What have you made _me_ do to them?" Judy asked and stared down at her water soaked hands. No, she hadn't blacked out so there was no opportunity for him to possess her like before. He must have done something on his own. Was that possible?

                **'You should finish.'** The boy said in his haunting monotone and shook Judy's mind. Judy was forced to kneel down and held both her hands to her head in an attempt to still the migraine that threatened to rip her head in two. As she blinked, Mordred disappeared and left behind was no trace of him.

"No…" Judy sputtered and passed out on the floor, spilling the water in the bucket and knocking over a chair. 

**"Alohomora!"** Snape had been forced to bear his wand and cast a spell to open the locked door. When he'd finished his work and was prepared to return and 'check up' on Judy he'd found the door was locked. No matter his efforts the door seemed to **want** to remain locked. He'd finally had to draw his wand to remove the spell on the door, and upon the third casting the door popped open on its own.

The Professor pulled the door open firmly and stared out into the hall for a moment before he actually left the room. He stepped out into the hall and there was a sudden draft of frigid air, not that drafts of frigid air were uncommon in the dungeons but this draft was more of a wind than anything else. He narrowed his eyes and stared down the empty hall in both directions. 

The halls were void of life, nothing even moved save him.

"Miss Bacilli." Snape said sternly without even turning to peer into the classroom. 

There was no answer. 

He assumed that she must have traipsed off to dinner by now, as all other slacking students would. He glanced into the room and, considering he didn't see her standing or crouching by any of the desks, he walked straight by and went in search of the source of his foreboding reaction. Snape moved silently down the corridor and stopped as he heard a lone pair of footsteps coming down the hall. 

The steps grew closer and, like a striking snake, Snape whipped around the corner and stared at the lone traveler.

"Eaaagh!" Ginny Weasly was caught off guard. "Professor! You startled me." She said and took a deep breath; she tried desperately to cover the startled expression and the subsequent laughter when she looked up at his bleached hair.

"Miss Weasly, might I ask why you are down here?" Snape wasn't the kind of person who asked questions in a friendly manner, he rather just demanded answers. The fact that she was obviously trying not to laugh at his appearance only made him shorter with her.

"Uh, I heard that Judy was down here serving detention with you…sir." Ginny began and looked up at his severe expression. "I just came to walk her up for dinner."

"She's already left." Snape said flatly.

"She couldn't have, I just came down the only way and she wasn't in the Hall." Ginny began and tried not to stumble through her words, but when the person your talking two is trying to dissect you with his eyes you tend to be a tad jumpy. "No one's seen her since your class with her, Professor."

"Very well, if you refuse to believe me then come have a look for yourself." Snape turned and walked back to his class with Ginny following cautiously behind. He stopped at the door and motioned in without stepping in himself. Ginny stepped through the door and walked down the steps almost halfway to the front row before she spotted the obscure Judy.

"Judy!" Ginny shouted and Snape swiftly slid into the room. 

When the two had reached her she was unconscious on the floor, half covered in the black tar, soaking wet, and possessed of a bloody nose. Judy had laid there for longer than anyone really knew; including Judy, when she woke it was officially fifteen minutes before the pass of the two hours Snape had given rather than the forty-five after the conclusion of them when Judy had seen the apparition.  


	4. Ravenclaw House

**Disclaimer:** **Since I only have one sporadic reader, I'm assuming none of you think I'm J.K. Rowling. Good.**

**Author's Notes:** Well, no notes, just a chapter. Wheee.

Chapter 4: Ravenclaw House

"Judy!" Ginny quickly knelt down beside her friend and shook her shoulders lightly in an attempt to wake her up. Snape stared down at them and prepared to take Judy to the infirmary, post haste. Luckily for Judy, he didn't have a chance to.

                Judy's eyes flew open as Ginny shook her and she shot up as if out of a horrible nightmare. She bolted up and looked around the room frantically for the boy she'd seen just before she passed out. She paused when she realized he'd gone and felt the dull ache of the bump she'd gotten from passing out onto the stone floor.

                "Judy, what happened?" Ginny stared at her and looked around at the half cleaned room. Judy just stared at Ginny for a moment and then looked back at the door. She couldn't very well tell Ginny that she'd just had a daytime hallucination of her worst nightmare. Judy stood up slowly and put her hand to her head.

                "Nothing," She said shakily. "I just slipped and hit my head." Judy finished in a low voice and Ginny looked at her with concern. Professor Snape, yet again, didn't buy it but he had was preoccupied with thoughts of that strange gust and eerie presence he sensed.

                "Are you alright?" Ginny asked and Judy looked at her concerned expression. Ginny was one of those kind people, she'd only met her a few hours earlier and Ginny acted like they'd known each other for years. Judy just smiled.

                "Well, I should probably change." Judy looked down at her bleach stained and sopping wet robes.

                "Yeah, come on." Ginny helped lead Judy out of the classroom leaving a very suspicious Professor Snape behind.

                The two girls walked down the scarcely populated halls of Hogwarts to the Ravenclaw house entrance. Judy had to physically stop Ginny in front of the portrait, but that was understandable after all Ginny was a Gryffindor.

                "Now then, you look a mess." The tall thin woman in the portrait looked down at Judy and Ginny. She had a thin sort of bone structure, even in her face, making her look quite tall. She had long black hair that had been braided back and a pair of small square and blue tinted reading glasses. The woman was sitting amidst a pile of books and scrolls with a small window painted behind her. "Just give me the password and I'll let you right up." She said lightly and closed the painted book she'd been reading.

                "Alright—." Judy looked up at the portrait and then was cut off.

                "Wait a moment." The woman peered down at Ginny for a moment. "She's no Ravenclaw." The woman adjusted her glasses and Ginny smiled weakly.

                "No, she's a Gryffindor." Judy said simply and the woman looked back at her. 

                "Oh, well I trust I won't regret letting her in then?"

                "Not at all." Judy smiled just as Ginny had been.

                "Oh, continue then." The portrait woman watched the two girls and waited for the password.

                "_Ethereal Theorem_." Judy said in an exaggerated stuffy voice and the portrait woman laughed. Ginny watched the portrait along with Judy. Ginny expected the portrait to swing open and let them in just as the one to the Gryffindor tower did, but a few moments passed and nothing happened. The portrait woman furrowed her brow and looked off to her left.

                "**Geoffrey James Esquire!**" She shouted and the pictures next to her all looked at the suit of armor just a few steps away. The armor let out a sort of snorting noise like one does when suddenly awoken from a deep sleep and leaned forward. "Let them in at once!" The woman commanded and the armor stumbled off its pedestal and over to the portrait.

                "That's the third time he's fallen asleep when I've tried to come in." Judy commented to Ginny who was watching the spectacle with fascination. Judy took a few steps back and pulled Ginny back with her. The armor stepped in front of them and struck the ground three times with the lance it was holding. Something under the floor clicked loudly and the armor went back to its pedestal.

                "What's going on?" Ginny asked as a rush of cool air poured through the cracks in the stone floor below them (well not through the cracks, per say, more the gaps between one stone and the next).

                "Why the door's opening. Doesn't the Gryffindor entrance work the same way?" Judy looked over at Ginny who shook her head. Judy blinked and looked back down at the floor.

                "Our painting just swings open." Ginny watched the ground.

                The air stopped flowing out of the floor and, in a very similar way as the brick wall entrance to Diagon Alley, the stones on the floor started to 'fold' outward. They lifted and shifted until finally they'd formed a sort of covered entrance that blocked the iron staircase under the floor. When the bricks finished their motion and aligned there was a clicking noise and a sky blue light started to glow from the hidden lights in the 'ceiling.' (Which was ironically the bottom of the floor).

                "There we go, watch your steps." The portrait lady said and both Judy and Ginny walked down the stairs.

                Judy started walking down the steps and was quickly followed by Ginny. The staircase wasn't very long; it only went down enough to easily clear the piping beneath the floors. It ended leaving the two girls in a short hallway whose walls were made of the same plain stone that fashioned the floors of Hogwarts and had a single mahogany door at the end.  

                "Is this the Ravenclaw common room?" Ginny looked at the bleak stone walls and the two torches lit with blue flames that were mounted on either end of the hall.

                "Oh heck no!" Judy guffawed. "This is still the entryway!"  Ginny stared and wondered why everything was so, detached. "The common room is just through there." Judy motioned to the door and walked down the short hall.

                "Oh." Ginny skipped after her and Judy opened the wooden door. 

                The room behind the door was definitely a dream for those who are academically inclined. The room was a large circle with two doors placed across from each other (one to the left, one to the right) with pair of iron spiral staircases that went straight up to the student's rooms. The walls were barely visable considering how many wooden bookcases stocked near to bursting were placed around the room. There were a few tables with papers and more books on them—their owners must have gone to dinner and simply left them there for later. At first, Ginny couldn't tell where the lighting in the room was coming from then she noticed the large Ravenclaw crest on the highest part of the wall across from them. It was a stained glass window, and despite its dark colorings it let in quite a bit of light.

"Wow." Ginny walked into the room and onto the dark red rug that covered most of the floor. "Hermione would love it here." She leaned over one of the tables and looked at all the piles of homework and extra credit.

"Yeah, it is kind of cool." Judy said happily and walked up to one of the two staircases. "But the rooms are really something." She smiled as Ginny scrambled around the table to follow her up the stairs and see the student rooms. The two climbed up the spiral staircase, unfortunately these went far higher than Ginny had expected. By the time they'd reached the top (also known as the ceiling, seeing as the stairs led to the rooms up above them) they were up almost twenty feet. 

"This is what I love." Judy helped Ginny off the staircase and looked up at the room. The walls were constructed almost solely out of windows, save the back wall which was stone. The room was a crescent shape and the windows went up from the floor and curved up to touch the castle wall high above. The glass was only marred by the black iron bindings placed between them and the tinted nature that the glass seemed to have. There were the same four-posted beds as the Gryffindor house had, only their sheets and adornments were all either black or dark blue (in keeping with house colors). There were numerous doors that led into the castle wall; Judy explained that these were bathrooms and the like.

"This is gorgeous." Ginny leaned on the glass and looked out over the lake and landscape outside.

"Yup," Judy agreed as she went to the drawers next to her bed and pulled out some cleaner, drier clothes. "The only down side is that the Owl's are kept right above us." Judy pointed up at the room that extended out of the stone walls about twenty feet up above theirs. "The owls are constantly hooting or flying back and forth." Judy grumbled and slipped into one of the bathrooms to switch into another set of her clean, beaten up old robes.

                _'Judy!'_ The voice yelled and threw Judy off balance as the sharp message pulsed through her mind. She stumbled back into the sink and knocked a few items onto the floor with a clatter. _'Mordred, he's awoken!'_

"I know…" Judy sputtered quietly and as comforted slightly by the fact that Ginny surely couldn't hear them through the heavy wooden bathroom door. "I've seen him."

                _'What are you going to do?'_ The voice sounded urgent and afraid in Judy's mind.

"What I should have when you regained power." Judy said quietly as she spread the robes she'd pulled out of her drawer on the floor. Rolled up in the tangled mess of cloth was a small plastic orange bottle with a childproof lid, it was dull in color and appeared quite old. 

                _'The pills. Are you sure?'_

"Would you rather let Rosewater happen again?" Judy asked flatly and snatched up the small bottle. She twisted off the top and plucked out a pair of the reasonably sized purple pills. She quickly popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them dry. Judy sealed up the bottle again and changed her clothes swiftly, and then rolled the bottle up in her dirtied robes before leaving the bathroom with them.

"There, now! I feel much better." Judy walked out of the bathroom and tossed her rolled up dirty robes onto her bed.

"Well then, we should be getting to dinner. Everyone will wonder where we've been at." Ginny said and smiled.

Both Ginny and Judy laughed and the two headed down for dinner. As they left the Ravenclaw dorm, the portrait swore Ginny to secrecy concerning the dorm and warned Judy about telling people in other houses.  Both Judy and Ginny said what they had to appease the lady in the portrait and went off for dinner. When they got to the hall their entrance was hardly noticed, that was until Judy sat down with the Ravenclaws and a cheer went up from the table concerning the Quidditch match earlier that morning.

Judy didn't eat very much at dinner, mainly because she was troubled and horrified about Mordred but the fact that everyone wanted to know everything she knew about Quidditch and any advise she could give didn't help her eat more. Judy tried desperately to recall exactly what happened when she glanced up at the teacher's table and caught a glimpse of Snape. He'd managed to get his hair back to normal, **thank Merlin**, and he was staring straight at her.


	5. Photographic Memory

Disclaimer: I know what you're thinking. No. I would not do that for a Klondike Bar. … Oh wait, I was supposed to tell 'em I don't own anything… right.

**Author's Notes: **Wow, I'm on a roll. Two chapters in one day. If anyone actually read this they'd be happy now. **(Yes, I know this is a short chapter.)**

Chapter 5: Photographic Memory

"Bacilli, what's up?" One of Judy's Quidditch teammates, Bruce Bogtrotter one of the Beaters, asked when he noticed Judy was 'spacing out.'

            "Oh," Judy quickly broke her eye contact with Professor Snape and looked over at Bruce. "Nothing, just having a weird day." Judy forced a laugh and Bruce gave her a strange look.

            "Alright then." Bruce shrugged and went back to eating.

            Judy sat staring down at her plate, contemplating many things for the rest of dinner. To avoid suspicion she purposefully broke her concentration and left with the majority of other students in her house. She trudged around the halls for a few minutes after exiting and finally resigned back to her house.

            "Hold that please!"

            Judy was down in the hall that led to the common room when she heard a strained male voice from atop the entryway stairs. She turned and saw Jerimiah Henton, one of the seventh year Ravenclaws carrying a stack of (most certainly) restricted library books. He hobbled down the stairs, trying desperately to maintain balance under his load and stopped in front of Judy.

            "Thanks a lot!" Jerimiah said sincerely and shuffled through the open door. He let out a startled cry as he stumbled back and a few of his books went flying towards the door. Judy caught them, more out of reflex than a willingness to help, and recognized them as some of the forbidden library books.

            "Careful there." Judy laughed as the seventh year dropped his books on one of the student free tables. "Here you go." Judy set the few books she caught on the table next to his stack and he smiled down at her.

            "Thanks that was a great help." Jerimiah looked down at his books and sighed.

            "How'd you manage to get Ms. Pinch to let those out of her sight?" Judy stared at the stack of restricted reading material, reference books, and scrolls.

            "Just used the good old Ravenclaw charm on her." He smiled and Judy snickered.

            "You mean just show her the house patch and promise to help her reorganize the shelves during the next vacation?"

            "Spot on." Jerimiah said and plopped down into one of the chairs by the table.

            "Why in the world do you need all these?" Judy stared at the rather ominous book and looked back at the rather harmless Jerimiah.

            "I've got **A-D-A-D**." He replied.

            "Right." Judy said and stared at him. "Is that a mental disorder or a disease your trying to cure?" She asked with a blank expression.

            "Neither." He laughed. "Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. We have a major test in just two days and if I don't pass it I swear I'll flunk." At that Judy laughed aloud.

            "Isn't that an oxymoron?" Judy grinned and stared at Jerimiah.

            "How so?"

            "**Flunking Ravenclaw**," Judy began with a grin. "That's almost as good as a '**Benevolent Slytherin**.'" 

            "I guess you're right." He said and a wide grin spread over his face as he imagined the concept of a benevolent Slytherin.

            "Well remember not to stay up too late." Judy said as she walked over to the staircase. "Too much cramming can actually make you forget things you already knew!" Judy smiled as she walked up stairs, Jerimiah took on a rather horrified expression after all—he knew a lot already, forgetting it would be catastrophic.

              Judy walked past all the other empty beds in the girls' dorm and stopped by hers. She stared out the massive window-wall and watched the moon. She stood there for quite some time before she changed into her worn out old white pajamas and fell into bed. She tossed her dirtied robes in a drawer by her bed and hid the orange bottle just between her mattress and the headboard.

                        _'…Judy…'_ The voice hissed through her head, but rather than being perfectly clear as it had been before this time it was almost like the moaning of the wind. It was very diluted and lacked power.

            "Leave me be." Judy closed her eyes and hoped in her heart of hearts that the pills would work against Mordred and that she could lock him away in her mind before he knew what had come to pass in the last few months. She drifted to sleep and lay perfectly still for several hours, until the moon passed behind the castle and left their dorm in the pitch darkness that was when she awoke.

            Judy swung her feet out of bed and stood up. The way she stood was more like a marionette being drawn up off the stage, her arms and legs all hung loose when not in use or motion and her head was tilted at an uncomfortable angle. After a few steps her body got back into sorts with itself and walked across the room in a manner that can only be described as gliding.

            Judy stepped down onto the metallic staircase and moved down into the common room. She glanced around once, her eyes taking on a rather soulless and cold sheen almost like a sleepwalker. There were papers and books strewn everywhere but there was only one student in the room. Jerimiah Henton, and he was sound asleep in front of his books.

            Judy walked across the room and took a seat directly across from Jerimiah at the table. She lifted one of the heavy books and set it down in front of her. She opened the cover and began to read through the books. After the third page or so something changed, she started just staring at the page before turning it, memorizing all the writing and scrawls of the ink.

            Her eyes flew across the pages and she turned them faster than anyone could have read. Her eyes recorded everything but her mind didn't process it, it simply shuffled it away into her subconscious. She quickly finished the first book and took down the next. She was devouring the books with her eyes and very soon she had every one of the twelve restricted books read, memorized, and filed away somewhere that even she wouldn't remember in the waking world.

            Judy stood and walked back to the stairs, she trudged up them and barely noticed as Bruce came down the other staircase (no doubt to rouse Jerimiah and drag him off to bed).

            "Bacilli, what are you doing up?" Bruce asked between two yawns and rubbed his eyes. Judy stopped and stared at him with her blank, dead eyes. He began to pale and then Judy turned from him and walked back up the stairs without a word.

            The next morning Judy awoke with the rest of the girls' dormitory, completely uninformed of her escapades during the late hours of the night. She showered, dressed, and walked with the other girls to breakfast but on the way she was stopped in the hall.


	6. He saved Her life

**Disclaimer: Hmm… Still don't own Harry Potter—Memo: Buy stock.**

**Author's Notes:** Wow, two reviewers—thanks you two.

Chapter 6: He saved Her life

"What are you on about?" Judy asked and pulled her arm out of Bruce's grasp.

                "Look, I just want to know why you looked like you did last night." Bruce said with a serious face.

                "What do you mean?" Judy was totally lost in this conversation.

                "You were walking back upstairs at nearly two in the morning. You looked dead, like someone had drained the blood out of you or fashioned a copy of you made from wood." Bruce tried to come up with a description but failed miserably.

                "What?" Judy's voice dropped in tone and she quickly covered her horrified expression with a neutral look.

                "You don't remember?" Bruce stared at her. 

                "No." Judy leaned towards him. "What had I been doing?" She hadn't heard of anyone that had gone missing in the night. Perhaps she was just sleepwalking. She used to have a problem with that, but then again that was just wishful thinking.

                "I don't know," Bruce looked at her. "I guess you were just sleepwalking." As he said it out loud Judy's conscious mind was able to force her suspicions down and swallow that hypothesis.

                "Yeah, I guess I was…" Judy watched Bruce walk away from her and slowly headed into the great hall to eat her breakfast. 

                Everything was normal, and Judy hoped it would stay that way. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table, ate a bit of breakfast and went off to get her materials for her first class of the day. The first class with McGonagall went well, no voices or hallucinations. Her second and third periods went off just as well. But by her fourth class she was becoming increasingly distracted as she contemplated what had happened earlier before dawn.

                Judy was walking down the halls towards the great hall for lunch when she was rudely awoken from her thoughts. She turned the corner and ran right into someone. The incident left her back on the ground and the other standing above her. She was about to apologize when she noticed who it was.

                "I don't know how you did it, but I'll get you for it." Malfoy stood above her and spoke in a dark voice. 

                "Openly threatening me?" Judy asked as she stood up. "You're loosing your touch. Besides I don't even have the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Judy said and Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

                "Don't claim innocence, it doesn't suit you." Malfoy began and decided to remind her of the particular reason he'd be out to get her for a while. "Yesterday, just as I was about to leave the greenhouses **someone**," he paused and made it painfully obvious that he meant Judy, " snatched my wand, pushed a planter into me, and shut me into one of the tiny storage closets locking and barricading the closet door before they left." 

                "So that's why you smell like mulch." Judy looked at him and noticed the nearly homicidal glint in his eyes.

                "Denying your involvement and insulting me will only make your life harder." He stood up to his full height and looked down at her with his steely grey eyes. "Although admitting it and flattering me wouldn't make it easier either."

                "A no win scenario." Judy shrugged. "Well then I suppose me doing this—." Judy took him off guard and pushed him against the wall and out of her way. "Won't really make much of a difference in the long run, will it?" She walked passed and noted the expressions on the faces of a few first years. Draco Malfoy must have been fuming and ready to pull a knife on her.

                "Judy! There you are!" Ginny turned the corner up ahead of Judy and waved. "Woah, what did you do? The ferret looks like he's going to kill something." Ginny glanced over at the enraged Malfoy and then back at Judy who had skipped up energetically.

                "Nothing just played with his ego a bit." Judy sent Ginny a puzzled look. "Why do you call him 'ferret'? Ferrets are so much cuter, and sweeter… and downright cuddlier." Judy shuddered at the mental image of cuddling Draco Malfoy like a ferret. Ginny just laughed in response.

                The two walked off leaving Malfoy behind to stew (and plot their ultimate demise and humiliation—both if possible). They conversed merrily about many things on their way to the hall and then they ran into the most entertaining of things. 

                "Judy! Help!" Jerimiah spotted Judy and immediately rushed over to her. This served to confuse both Judy and Ginny alike. "You remember how you said that if I studied too much I'd forget! Well I think I did and my test is next period and I can't seem to recall anything!" He cried with speed that rivaled an auctioneer.

                "Woah, hold on." Judy said and tried to calm down the frantic seventh year. "Good, breathe." Judy commanded and Jerimiah took a deep breath. "Now, explain slowly." 

                "Alright. Well I was up all night studying, but I fell asleep before midnight even and I think all that late night studying must have cleared out some of what I already knew." Jerimiah said as slowly as he could manage.

                "Do you have any proof that you've forgotten anything?" Ginny asked and Jerimiah looked back and forth between them.

                "Yes!" He cried and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Look at this!" He held it out and both the girls stared at it. "It's the practice test and I got two wrong!" He sounded like the sky was falling and the world was coming to an end.

                "Is that all?" Judy looked up at him and he nodded. "Look, the answer to this one is 'B,' remember that. The answer to that one is 'Fifteen ounces.'" Judy pointed to the two problems with red marks over them and spoke very slowly to Jerimiah. He nodded and memorized the two answers she gave him. 

                "Thanks! I'm going to go study!" He squeaked and just as he was about to run off both Ginny and Judy grabbed him by the robes. 

                "No!" Judy scolded.

                "You'll make yourself absolutely nutters!" Ginny sighed and they let go of the confused Jerimiah.

                "Just relax and go have some lunch." Judy commanded and Jerimiah nodded.

                "Oh alright…" Jerimiah sighed and he walked off with them to the great hall for lunch. 

                The three arrived in the great hall and the girls separated to go sit at their house tables, even though there weren't really any restrictions it just seemed more formal. Judy sat down with her other Quidditch teammates and ate in peace. She'd had quite a nice lunch until she remembered Mordred.

                                **'Come to me.'**

                Judy paled considerably as she heard the dark voice and froze where she sat. She moved quite slowly, as not to direct attention to herself, and turned her head to look around the room. She couldn't find him as she looked past the teachers' table and the Gryffindors. She glanced past the Slytherins and then back to the Hufflepuffs. She couldn't find him anywhere—perhaps it was just a voice this time.

                                **'You must come.'**

                Judy heard the voice again and turned to the two massive wooden doors. He was behind them; she could feel him even from her seat. Judy was so frightened by him that she couldn't move, couldn't speak, and her face was had turned white than a sheet. 

                                **'Come now.'** Mordred commanded and of no action that was truly her own Judy stood and got up from the table. 

She began to walk out when she heard a few quite conversations start up. A set of owls had just flown in carrying a large, heavy package. They were quite late for the daily delivery of mail and even a few of the teachers gave strange looks and exchanged whispers. The owls headed over the Hufflepuff table towards the Slytherins' across the room but as they passed over the Ravenclaw table one of the owls lost is grip and, the others not possessing enough power to keep steady, the package dropped down into the wooden table with a crash. There were a few shouts and half the Ravenclaw house had jumped back from their seats when it fell.

Judy didn't even have to turn around to know where it had fallen but she turned nonetheless. The large package had dropped on exactly the spot where she'd been sitting. It had been heavy enough to snap through the bench and shatter a few of the plates and glasses on the table. If Judy had still been sitting there she'd have been gravely injured. 

The hall broke into a high level of anxiety and everyone started whispering. The teachers stood and silenced the groups but many of the students had already exited the hall in a hurry, Judy amongst them. As Judy left she turned off to head back to the Ravenclaw dorms and she froze. There he was, plain as day and with as much clarity as anything that was real. He was clothed in black robes and shine-less silver armor.

"Judy, there you are." Ginny walked up behind Judy and drew her attention away from Mordred. "Are you alright? I know you got up before that thing fell but still…"

"Yes, I wasn't hurt." Judy smiled at her friend.

"Yet **another** brush with death, Miss Bacilli." Both the girls jumped and turned to see Snape behind them. "One would guess you'd been hexed." He said smoothly and stared down at Judy.

"Um, yeah." Judy nodded and her eyes darted to Ginny sending her a very clear message, one that was so obvious that there was no way Snape hadn't noticed.

"Sorry Professor, but we've got to go study now." Ginny broke into the conversation and swiftly led Judy away towards the library by her arm. Snape just watched them leave, and mentally filed away her nervous reaction.

"I think Snape was actually right." Ginny said as she and Judy entered the library. "You have been having horrendous bad luck." She said seriously and they both walked quite a ways back into the rows of books so they could have a private conversation.

"Some of it was my own fault though." Judy leaned back against one of the bookshelves.

"Like the Quidditch match." Ginny said and they both fell into silence.

"Ginny…" Judy spoke up softly, her voice sounding a bit unsure. The last time she'd asked someone this it had dire consequences.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever felt like there was someone watching you, standing right next to you, whispering to you—." Judy looked Ginny in the eyes. "Even when you were all alone?" Ginny stared at her for a long time, without a word and then leaned forward and hugged Judy. Judy knew somehow that this meant Ginny had, and she knew what it felt like.

"Touching." The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy drawled on as he stood watching the two girls having a 'moment.' "If I'd known I would have brought a tissue." He said flatly and the girls separated just to glare at him.

"Brought some friends Malfoy?" Judy stared at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Really, I'd love to be introduced to these two beacons of enigmatic intelligence." Judy looked at both Crabbe and Goyle with an insincere smile.

"Oh, surely you've met the scholarly Crabbe and the philosophizing Goyle!" Ginny said with mock astonishment.

"Shut it Weasley." Draco spat and glared at the two, meanwhile Crabbe and Goyle were just figuring out that the two girls were making fun of them. 

"What do you want?" Judy asked and stared down Malfoy.

"Just here to cheer you on for your _big game_ with Hufflepuff." Malfoy smirked and his voice had a humor to it that wasn't normal for his way of speaking. Both Ginny and Judy looked to each other and when they looked back Malfoy and his goons had walked off.

"The game with Hufflepuff is only two days away, what could he possibly do in that short amount of time?" Judy turned to Ginny and asked weakly.

"I have no idea." Ginny replied and the two contemplated this for a long time.


	7. Hexes

**Disclaimer: I am Johhny Knoxville… oh wait- no I'm not and I'm not Rowling either. Gee.**

**Author's Notes:** Well, after nearly seven chapters of character fun (even though no one is reading) its very nearly time for the actual plot! *gasp*

Chapter 7: Hexes

"Bacilli!" Bruce yelled as he flew up beside her on his broom and struck a bludger away. "Pay attention!" He scolded and the team captain frowned at her from his place on the ground.

                Judy was tired, more tired than she'd been in a long time. She hadn't dared leave her broom alone for fear of Malfoy, she hadn't dared sleep for fear of Mordred, she hadn't dared go for more than four hours without taking one of her anti-psychotics. She felt like one of the living dead and her appearance had altered to match.

                Judy was already a thin lanky girl, one of the reasons she made a good choice for seeker, but she looked thinner because she hadn't been eating. Her skin was paler because of the stress and her eyes were gaining a sort of glazed look from a combination of the drugs and lack of sleep. One of her housemates had suggested she go to Madam Pomfrey but Judy refused. If the professors found out about her medical records they'd have her expelled without a doubt.

                "Alright everyone, **this means you Bacilli**, we're going to release the snitch now!" The team captain called up at the rest of the team and let the small golden ball out of the box. "Practice doesn't end until one of you catches it!" He shouted and everyone groaned.

                Judy took on a blank look and watched as the snitch moved around the field, it was the same practice snitch they always used—she knew everywhere it was going to be before it got there. After nearly five minutes of waiting Judy moved her broom to the right a few inches and held her hand in the air. There was a sort of snapping noise as the snitch ran into Judy's hand and she closed her fingers over it. 

                "There." Judy said flatly and everyone stared at her, no one had figured out how she managed to do that yet—but they all had to admit it looked bloody impressive. Judy landed and everyone cheered about practice being cut short.

                "Where do you think you all are going?" The captain shouted up at the rest of the team. "She's good but I've seen confused seagulls that fly better than you lot!" He made a few hand motions and the team went off on flight drills.

                "Hey," Judy had just leaned over and put the snitch back into the container for the Quidditch balls when the captain walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "You alright? You don't look so well lately." 

                Judy just groaned in response.

                "Alright, that's it you're going to Pomfrey." He said sternly as she stood up.

                "No!" Judy yelled and looked at him like he'd just asked her to cut her right arm off for sport.

                "Why not?" He was a bit taken aback.

                "Oh, I just need some sleep…but," Judy looked at him and he seemed to be contemplating. 

                "Oh that's right! You pissed off Malfoy didn't you?" He asked and smiled at her. "Don't worry, you just go get some sleep over there on the field I'll watch out for ya." He patted her on the back and she smiled at him.

                "Oh thank you." She dropped her broom next to the box and started to walk off. "Hey, I sleepwalk sometimes so…" She motioned to where the field dropped off and the captain nodded.

                "Don't you worry at all." He shot her a dashing smile and went back to harassing the rest of the team.

                Judy walked off a few feet and flopped back on the grass, after only a few seconds of watching the people above her Judy dropped off asleep. She slept for the rest of the Quidditch practice, peacefully, until the captain shook her awake and they went back to the school for breakfast. Judy was beginning to shift to the early morning practices but they would only last until the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

                The whole team walked to the great hall laughing and talking happily about practice. Judy took on an energetic glow and felt quite rested but that was just really in comparison with how she'd been before. The group walked through the doors and found the great hall a buzz with chatter and merriment as it usually was. They all sat down and started eating; Judy excused herself to go to the restroom and promised she'd be back in no time. 

She left the hall and walked the ways to the nearest girls' restroom. When she got in she checked for other occupants and reached into her right shoe. She'd started carrying the orange bottle with her in case of random episodes. She opened the lid and stared inside the bottle, she let out a small gasp. There were only about twelve pills left.

"What am I going to do?" She squeaked and took one of the pills before closing up the bottle. "Wait a moment." She paused and looked at the old yellowed label. It had all the ingredients in the medicine, Judy only recognized half of them but she would probably be able find out what the rest were.

"What am I thinking? I can't synthesize this stuff… I'll kill myself." She muttered and realized that for once she was actually talking to **herself**.

"Wait a minute, Jerimiah is in potions. Surely he'll know a thing or two…" Judy pondered. "He would probably help me since he no doubt aced his test."

Judy slipped the bottle back into her boot and walked swiftly back to the great hall. She finished her breakfast with the other students and met Ginny as the meal time ended. The two girls left the hall and walked off towards their first period classes. The rest of the students left swiftly after that, and after them left the teachers. 

"I'm a bit worried about her 'Miah." The captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Gwaine Du Laike a seventh year, stood talking with Jerimiah Henon just outside of their first period potions class.

"Well, that does sound bad…" Jerimiah nodded as he contemplated what he'd been told about the situation. "Are you sure you can't get her to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No chance." Gwaine shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "I tried earlier and she looked terrified of the idea. Gezie tried when she saw Judy 'fore practice but she got the same response."

"You think it has anything to do with that little Malfoy prat?" Jerimiah and Gwaine were so caught up in their conversation they didn't notice Snape sweep up to the classroom. 

"Oh, I'd bet the house cup on it." Gwaine frowned and Jerimiah sighed. "I'd bet that pompous little fifth year hexed her after the match."

"Perhaps." Jerimiah folded his arms loosely over his chest and sighed. "I'll plead with Pinch later and see if I can find a hex like that one in any of the old material."

"In case you **hadn't yet noticed," Snape stepped up beside the two boys and looked down at him. "Class ****has started." He finished flatly and watched as the two boys scampered into the room. Snape made a mental note to grill either of the boys or perhaps Lily at the next possible opportunity. **

First period went on as usual and at its end Jerimiah took off away from Snape's class at something near a run. Gwaine was stopped and Jerimiah hadn't liked the way Snape had been watching them earlier, it was creepier than normal. Jerimiah quickly walked through the halls, headed straight for the library to research hexes in his free period.

"Jerimiah!" He stopped and spun around to see Judy running towards him—she looked happy, and kind. She wanted something.

"Judy, hello." The seventh year studied her appearance for a moment and realized that everything Gwaine had told him was true. "What can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something, a potion?" Judy asked for his help but neglected to mention that the potion she wanted to synthesize was really more of a muggle chemical than anything of magic origin.

"A potion?" Jerimiah smiled. "Well I'm not the best in that class." He admitted and Judy made a sound that could only be described as a 'snerk.'

"Of course, you're not a Slytherin!" She smiled. "But you're the best Ravenclaw potions student." Judy flattered even though it was true.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Jerimiah loved flattery and helping her would give him time to observe her condition and possibly make his search for a counter-spell easier. "Sure." Judy grinned. 

"Thank you so much Jerimiah!" She smiled and silently hoped that Jerimiah wasn't smart enough to pick up on what she was making. 

"No trouble at all!" He answered and looked at Judy with no small amount of curiosity. "Just what type of potion do you intend to make?" Judy thought for a moment how to answer and finally came up with something.

"Just a copy of some material I already had." Judy answered nonchalantly and Jerimiah cocked an eyebrow.

"Well alright." Jerimiah smiled and figured that she couldn't be making anything too advanced if she already possessed some of it. "I can meet you in the common room just before dinner, if that's alright."

"Oh that would be grand!" Judy smiled and looked around at the empty hallways. "**Drat I've got to go to McGonagall!" Judy called and turned to run back the way she'd come to meet Jerimiah.**

Jerimiah watched her go and continued on his way to the library, he figured he'd still need a few books on hexes just to calm his mind and convince him nothing was wrong. What neither he nor Judy realized is that there was something very wrong, and it was about to 'go down,' as the muggles liked to say.


	8. There's no way he'd help

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything… drat it all.**

**Author's Notes:** Why there's another reviewer! 

**Reviewer Thanks: **(A new A/N section that will be placed at the bottom of the fic should I get more reviewers.

Thanks to the two not mentioned here as well.

I thank you, **Kitsuchi**. I thought this started out fun, but I've had several stories (on other sites) that have had a far more… unimpressive chapter: review ratio. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. The Jerimiah question is answered, Mordred however will come up more in just a bit. And yeah, that name is fun to say—XD 

Chapter 8: There's no way he'd help

"Alright, so this is what you want to reproduce?" Jerimiah asked and examined the light purplish power on the paper Judy had handed him.

                "Yeah, that's right." Judy sat down next to Jerimiah. 

                The two were seated right before one of the tables used for studying in the common room. Instead of books and papers covering the table there were a few cauldrons, beakers, jars, and containers with ingredients that Jerimiah had somehow procured from Madam Sprout. A few of the other Ravenclaw students were working on similar things for Snape's classes so Judy and Jerimiah didn't really look all that out of place.

                "Okay, do you know what it's made out of?" Jerimiah smiled at her and Judy smiled back.

                "Actually yes!" Judy handed him a piece of paper, onto which she'd written out all the chemicals that were transcribed on the side of the bottle as well as the chemical composition of the few she knew.

                "What in the name of Merlin?" Jerimiah stared at the sheet. "_Trip-to-phen-e-dyne?_" Jerimiah did his best to sound out the word and stared off at the long sequence of numbers and letters that mapped out its chemical breakdown.

                "Those are the…ingredients." Judy became very nervous and laughed once.

                "Well, this sheet is useless." Jerimiah shook his head. "I don't think there's anyway we can get a hold of those so we'll have to use potion to determine the ingredients."

                "You can do that?" Judy looked up at him.

                "Yeah, just add in a bit of this," He poured a blue liquid into the cauldron, "Some of this and that," He added in a bit of powder and some other liquids. "Then just stir and there we have it." The burbling potion turned clear and simmered quietly.

                "Wow." Judy watched him as he poured the powder from one of her crushed pills onto a sheet of parchment paper. He rolled up the paper and put it into the potion. Jerimiah quickly poured some silver powder into the liquid and it turned a dark inky black.

                "Now we wait for a few minutes and then we'll have our ingredients list." Jerimiah dusted off his hands and flopped back in his chair. "I was meaning to ask, what do you need this stuff for?" He smiled and asked Judy.

                "Oh, no real reason." Judy was seriously getting tired of lying to people but she supposed it did beat the alternative. Jerimiah shrugged and peered into the cauldron. There was a great uprising of steam and all the liquid in the cauldron disappeared leaving only the parchment in the pewter pot.

                "Here we go. The ingredients." Jerimiah snatched up the paper and unrolled it. On the previously blank piece of paper, in messy and childlike handwriting, was now a list of ingredients. "Yikes." Jerimiah stared at the list and gasped a bit as his expression became one of slightly confused amazement—very similar to the face of a muggle if you informed then that their car required a plutonium rod to operate.

                "What is it?" Judy asked and leaned over to get a better look at the page.

                **"I should be asking you that!"** Jerimiah spun around and stared at Judy wide-eyed.  "These ingredients are pure insanity!" He pointed to a name on the list and trailed his finger down about five slots. "I don't even think these are legal through the ministry and these—." He pointed and circled the last three. "I don't even think Snape has these in reserve and he's a bloody potions master!"

                "So what you're saying is you can't make it?" Judy asked and remembered what he'd said about the items.

                "I don't have the training!" Jerimiah stood up and everyone looked at the two. "Some of these ingredients react violently enough to send a dragon through a steel wall and others—oooh I don't even want to think about it! What is this stuff supposed to make? _For Merlin's sake_ it's almost like you want to make a bomb or something!"

                "Well fine then." Judy stood up and rolled her eyes. "If you're going to be so very _pansy_ about the whole thing then I'll just find someone else to help."

                "Didn't you hear a word I just said?" Jerimiah watched as Judy ignored him and walked out the door into the entryway.

                "No one ever does 'Miah." Gezie, a sixth year Ravenclaw girl, walked up beside Jerimiah and set her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. While they watched the door snap shut and Judy exit the dorm.

                "Great…" Judy grumbled under her breath as she went off towards the library to find information on very nearly all the ingredients on her 'new' list. "To use the old list I need a chemist. To use the new list I need an _alchemist_." Judy was well aware that she needed a potions master for the second list but **'alchemist'** just fit better.

                "Talking to yourself? That's quite a bad sign you know." Judy heard Malfoy's voice as she turned the corner. She kept walking and replied callously.

                "Talking to yourself isn't a bad sign, it's when someone answers that you should get worried." Judy waved her hand and turned the next corner, nearly slamming into Ginny in the process. Judy stopped and stumbled back a few steps, as did Ginny.

                "I'm sorry Gin!" Judy cried and caught Ginny's arm just before she would have lost her balance.

                "Oh Judy!" Ginny apparently hadn't realized who'd run into her and smiled up. "I haven't seen you since lunch, what have you been up to?" Ginny asked and smiled brightly.

                "Well, thanks to Jerimiah, I have a list of ingredients for a potion I need to make." Judy began and then Ginny snatched the list from her hands. 

                "Really? What's it for?" She unrolled the list and stared at the exotic ingredients in awe. She was a rather curious type of person. 

                "Oh nothing really." Judy mentally sighed; she was starting to feel guilty about lying to her friends.

                "This looks really hard to make, we night need some help." Ginny said quietly as she read. Apparently she intended to aid Judy in the creation of such a thing as this potion.

                "Who? Jerimiah won't help and I doubt Snape would give us the time of day." Judy looked down at Ginny who'd begun grinning like a maniac she'd once known.

                "Hermione of course!" Ginny took Judy by the hand and led her off on a mad search to find Hermione Granger.

                "This figures." Judy said as both Ginny and she entered the Library. "I was headed here when I ran into you."

                "Why we didn't check here first, I don't know." Ginny said quietly and the low began to search through the library. It didn't take much time at all before the two found Hermione sitting amidst several stacks of books.

                "There you are Hermione!" Ginny said happily and waved Judy over.

                "Oh, Hello Ginny." Hermione set her book and stared up at the two girls. Judy was smiling in that strange way that seemed to scream either 'I've done something wrong,' or 'We need something from you.' Ginny was just looking excited, otherwise perfectly normal behavior for her. "Judy…" She nodded rather than repeating Hello and stared at them curiously.

                "Hermione we need your help with this tinsy little potion." Judy smiled and Hermione cocked an eyebrow.  

                "Please, 'Mione?" Ginny asked as sweetly as she could manage. Hermione just sighed and closed her book.

                "What kind of potion is it?" She looked at the both of them and Ginny turned to Judy.

                "Oh, actually I just want to reproduce something." Judy smiled weakly.

                "Right, do you have the ingredients?" Hermione looked at Judy and Ginny handed her the rolled up piece of parchment paper. Hermione opened it and read the ingredients. The first three she read with a perfectly nonchalant look on her face but as she read the fourth she furrowed her brow and took on a confused expression. She continued to read and her face went from confused to astonished to horrified and finally ended up in an expression very near to the one Jerimiah had shown after he read the list.

                "What the **bloody hell** are you making?" Hermione shouted and Madam Pinch 'shh'—ed them harshly. "Did you show this to Snape?" Hermione whispered and shook the paper. 

                Both girls shook their heads.

                "Does that mean you can't make it?" Ginny stared at Hermione in awe.

                "Gin, there are _professionals_ that **can't** make this stuff." Hermione answered, referring to the arts of potion making in general.

                "Ohh…" Ginny looked sorely disappointed. She reached for the list and Hermione lifted it out of her grasp.

                "Hold on, I just said there were **professionals** who couldn't make it." Hermione looked at them with a smirk. "_I_ can." Hermione said and both Ginny and Judy's eyes lit up. "But if we get caught you two forcibly coerced me into this whole plan." Hermione finished and Judy smiled.

                "Alright then, thanks a bunch Hermione." Judy said and smiled sincerely at her new friend.

                "Now then." Hermione looked at the ingredients list and then back at the two girls. "Some of these are going to be quite difficult to obtain—others are probably going to be quite expensive, and many are quite illegal."

                "Where are we going to get rare, expensive, and illegal goods?" Ginny asked rhetorically and they all pondered for a moment. There was a pause and then they all looked at each other before saying the same thing in unison.

                "No way Malfoy would help us." They all said and stared at the list. 


	9. Elvis?

**Disclaimer: Hmm. Apparently no one thinks I'm Rowling or they'd be reading. Not to mention the story would be based on Harry rather than an OC.**

**Author's Notes:** Another post on the same day as it's predesessor. No reviewer thanking time, mainly because no one has reviewed since the last post today. Yare yare. 

Chapter 9: Elvis?

"Okay," Judy said flatly a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Dude. Seriously, it wasn't that funny." She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Next to her Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny let out a long sigh.

                The three girls hadn't managed to come up with any ideas concerning the acquiring of the needed ingredients to make the potion so they'd decided to do what they would all surely regret. After dinner the three had left together and caught Draco Malfoy in the hallway. They'd asked him if he'd supply them with the items and he'd reacted in a strange way. He smirked and then burst out laughing. He'd actually found something about the whole situation quite entertaining because he fell down and waves of laughter continued to wrack his body.

                "W-who put you up to this?" Malfoy managed to stop laughing just long enough to ask them but he broke out into another fit of laughter just after he finished.

                "Elvis." Judy said flatly and glared down at Draco. Both Hermione and Ginny shot her looks but Draco apparently didn't get it. "

                "Nobody _'put us up'_ to this." Ginny tried desperately to hold back the famous Weasly temper.

                "Right." Draco calmed down and took a deep breath. "Let me get this straight—." Even though he was sitting on the ground he still made them feel inferior. "You. Want me. To help you?"

                "Yes, we do." Hermione glared daggers at him along with the other two. Draco started laughing again and stood up.

                "You couldn't seriously think that I'd actually do it!" Malfoy said while laughing and then shot them a smug look. "A **Malfoy** helping _two_ **Mudbloods** and a **Weasly**! The very thought is absurd!"

                "Why you!" Ginny was about to dive on Malfoy and try to maul him when Judy held her arm out in front of her and barred her way. Hermione and Ginny both looked livid and were ready to just tear Malfoy apart but neither of them knew how important having more of this stuff was.

                "What if we offered to pay you for your services." Judy suggested flatly and both Hermione and Ginny looked at her. Draco started laughing again.

                "Money I have!" He stared at them and looked like he'd started to suffocate from laughing. 

                "Who ever said we'd pay with money?" Judy said flatly and tried to ignore the shocked looks from both Hermione and Ginny. She turned to them and hissed. _"Get your minds out of the gutter!"_ She whispered harshly and turned to see Draco struggling to keep a straight face.

                "What could you possibly offer me?" He'd calmed down and finally his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

                "Quidditch training." Judy said through gritted teeth.

                "You're not that good." Malfoy sneered at her and narrowed his eyes. "Mudblood." He spat at her and turned on his heel to leave.

                "I may be a Mudblood but I'm the only one who knows a method that could beat any other seeker out there." Judy growled and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.  He spun around bearing an enraged look in his eyes. 

                "Oh and just what might that be?" Malfoy said indignantly.

                "Follow me and I'll show you." Judy hissed at him and walked off towards the Quidditch Pitch, Draco Malfoy in tow.

                "Well, Bacilli, going to show me this miracle method of yours or are you just going to sit there on your broom?" Malfoy drawled and stared up at Judy.

                "Just release the snitch." Judy had to resist the urge to add in _'you bloody annoying git'_ at the end. Malfoy scoffed and opened the box that held the Quidditch balls. 

                "You realize if I'm not impressed I'm leaving you here to deal with it." Malfoy glared at her as he released the snitch. Judy just smirked. 

                The snitch flew up into the air and whizzed up right in front of Judy's broom. It spun around shot towards the goals opposite her and did a few complicated moves. Judy held up an open hand and closed her eyes. Draco watched as the snitch shot back and straight into Judy's hand. She closed her fingers on it and opened her eyes.

                "I'm assuming by the dropped position of your jaw you're sufficiently impressed." Judy said and landed her broom. 

                "How did you do that?" Draco stared at her; he could easily get onto the professional Quidditch circuit with that skill.

                "Before I teach you how, we need these ingredients." Judy pulled the parchment out of her robes and handed it to Malfoy. He stared at it for a moment and cocked an eyebrow before speaking.

                "Intend to poison the water supply, Bacilli?" Malfoy smirked and Judy just stared at him. "How do you suppose I acquire these?"

                "I don't know, I don't care." Judy started. "But I happen to know, for a fact, that the only thing you enjoy more than humiliating and degrading people is beating Harry Potter. This technique will let you do both at once." Judy said smugly and Draco just frowned.

                "Very well." He answered and walked back towards the school.

                Judy watched him walk off and when he was out of range she threw her broom to the ground angrily. She wanted that technique to be hers and hers alone; it was what she was depending on for a job in her future, and of all people to teach it to—Draco Malfoy. She swore under her breath and put the snitch away in the box of Quidditch balls.

                                **'You are trying to kill me.'**

                The voice shot through her head like a hot blade. Judy stumbled forward and them fell backwards onto her back, clutching her head. The veins in her head were throbbing and there was a splitting pain accompanied by serious pressure from the inside. Judy looked around frantically and saw no one, not even a hallucination—Mordred wasn't strong enough to form as a hallucination.

                                _'Judy! He knows!'_ Judy barely heard the smaller voice through the pounding in her head.

                Judy leaned forward and reached into her right boot. She fumbled with the bottle before she managed to get it out of her shoe. She pulled at the top but she couldn't concentrate long enough to remember how the mechanism worked.

                                **'I must stop you.'**

                The voice shook her and Judy choked out a muted scream. She dropped the bottle and both her hands went up on her head. She fell limp for a moment and then shot up into a sitting position taking a sharp breath. Judy stood up and looked around at everything as if she was seeing it for the first time.

                "Judy?" The way she spoke was very different from normal. The mind of Judy Bacilli had been knocked out by Mordred's words and thus the 'voice' that Judy had conversed with frequently took over dominance of her body.

                "Well, this is grand." The voice said sarcastically and moved Judy's body to look around. "There's the school." The voice state aloud and willed the body move towards the school. Judy walked back towards the school, leaving her broom and the set of Quidditch balls behind. The voice had no idea how long it would be until Judy's mind awoke so it decided to go looking around, after all it had only seen Hogwarts in Judy's memories.

                "Now, let's see…" The voice said as it walked through the doors and into the castle. "Where to go?" The voice asked and looked around before moving Judy's body forward and walking down the halls. 

                Judy walked past a few groups of students heading off towards their dorms or late night studies. She stopped and stared intently at all the moving portraits and then she came upon a few staircases. She looked at the ones headed up and knew that was the way to the roof and probably one of the best views in the entire castle. The voice was tempted to move Judy upwards but it was more tempted to go down and see the classrooms that Judy always complained to it about.

                "Hmm, no." The voice walked down the dungeon halls and looked at the rooms. "No." It passed another door and then stopped. "Here it is." It said and stared at the door that led into Snape's classroom. "Medusa…" The voice snickered as it said the name aloud. Unfortunately for Judy, the voice wasn't very perceptive and didn't notice Snape had swooped up behind her body.

                "Interesting." He said and the voice turned Judy's body around to look at him. The voice squeaked and Snape narrowed his eyes. "And to what do I own the pleasure of this visit, Miss Bacilli?" Snape drawled and the voice couldn't stop staring. 

                "Wow, he is Medusa." The voice said aloud, it seemed it was incapable of thinking silently when in control of Judy's body. 

                "Pardon me." Snape said, a bit taken aback that one of his students would insult him to his face like that, and glared at the girl. 

                "Oh no, he'll get suspicious." The voice thought and snapped Judy's eyes away from Snape to the floor. "I've got to throw 'im off or Judy will be terribly cross." The voice thought aloud and Snape stared down at the muttering girl.

                "Come with me." He said sternly and took Judy by the arm. The voice squeaked and looked up at him. "You're going to see Pomfrey, you're obviously not well."

                "Oh no!" The voice shouted, apparently not aware of how loud Judy's voice would go. "Can't see the nurse, Mordred will get us." The voice said shakily and tried to pull Judy's arm back from Snape, but his grip was far too good. 

                Snape led her off down the hall by the arm, convinced she'd hit her head or was suffering some kind of charm or potion gone wrong. He turned the corner with the struggling third year in hand and was slightly wary when he felt her go limp. He turned and noticed the frightened expression cross her features, the color drained out of her as she stared at the hall ahead of them and her mouth fell open.

                "Mordred…" She gasped and clutched onto Snape's arm. He watched her for a moment and then kept walking, she let out a little cry but stayed closer to him than his own shadow would have, well at least while they walked the halls. Little did Snape realize that the voice while in Judy's body had seen the form of Mordred. 

                "Madam Pomfrey." Snape said coldly as he walked through the doors of the infirmary.

                "Yes, Professor? How may I help you?" She asked without looking up at him.

                "Would you kindly remove this, **student**." He said student as if it were a swear and he tried to wrench his arm free of Judy but the voice had her hanging on to it for dear life.

                "Oh dear!" Madam Pomfrey gasped as she saw the frightened and glazed expression on Judy's face. "What in the world happened?" She rushed over and tried to get the girl to release Snape's arm, which had lost all blood circulation.

                "Truly, I haven't the faintest." Snape looked down at the nurse and Judy. "She was standing outside my classroom, babbling like an idiot and then she had the audacity to insult me to my face." Snape started explaining. "I knew something had to be deathly wrong with the girl. None of my students have enough spine to insult me within earshot. I had to lead her up here and on the way she claimed that someone named 'Mordred' was going to **get** her."

                "Mordred?" Pomfrey looked up at him and then finally managed to pry Judy off his arm.

                "As I said, I haven't the faintest." Snape rubbed his arm and then turned to leave. "When she recovers inform her that she has an extra week's detention." He added and stepped out the door but when he did he felt the strangest thing. 

The same gust of wind that had given him a dark feeling was back and this time, just down the hall, he could make out a dark silhouette of a person. It was, most definitely, not one of the resident spirits and he felt a cold coming from it that was very unnerving. He took a step down the hall and the silhouette faded away. As it faded a thought occurred to him, Judy had been present for both incidents and both times she'd ended up in a rather poor state. Perhaps she could explain these strange events.


	10. Who is Mordred?

**Disclaimer: All for one and one for a Dollar! –quoth' Mytsie-Sama**

**Author's Notes:** Hmm. I wonder if I've made Snape too mild… Oh well, it will balance out when I have Lucius show up- **Cue Maniacal Laughter.**

Chapter 10: Who is Mordred?

"I don't know what happened. Professor Snape brought her in last night and after about an hour of rambling she just passed out." Judy could hear Madam Pomfrey talking with someone just by her bed.

                "Do you think she'll be better in time for the game?" Judy could make out Gwaine's voice. He sounded farther away; he must have been over by the door.

                "I sincerely doubt that Mr. Laike." Judy was beginning to wonder how many people were in the room—that last one sounded like McGonagall.

                "Well, I wouldn't be too sure Professor." Judy groaned and sat up clutching her head. Judy opened her eyes a bit and looked around. There were only two people in the room that Judy hadn't recognized by their voice. The Headmaster and Professor Snape. Judy rubbed her eyes and could feel the faded ache that her migraine had left her. 

 "I think I'll skip asking the obvious—I'm in the infirmary. How'd I get here?" Judy asked and blinked trying to get her eyes to focus on the teachers.

"Professor Snape brought you in last night, he found you…roaming the halls." Madam Pomfrey had to pause halfway through her sentence and think of a properly sugarcoated response, after all one couldn't just tell a student that they'd lost their mind and screeched on about some invisible villain for an hour. Well, most people couldn't just tell someone that.

"Alright…" Judy cocked an eyebrow at Madam Pomfrey. "Obviously that can't be all because you're looking at me with a combination of pity and something else that I'm too tired to identify." Judy was in no mood to be polite, but still she kept her voice calm. "I also doubt that Professor Snape would have simply snatched me up while I was walking the halls and bash me on the back of the head." Judy was referring to the pounding in her head and Gwaine who was still standing by the door tried not to laugh at the imagery.

_"Mr. Laike!"_ Madam Pomfrey hissed at the door and silenced the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain.

"Ow." Judy said and rubbed her head as Madam Pomfrey hissed. She had something akin to a killer hangover. "Could you not make sharp noises like that Madam Pomfrey?" Judy murmured and was quite surprised when she didn't receive a detention—something was definitely seriously wrong.

"Miss Bacilli." Thankfully McGonagall had spoken up first this time rather than Professor Snape, however Judy's joy wasn't quite what it should have been. McGonagall had a rather sharp sounding voice that didn't cope well with hangover type headaches. "Have you been feeling well as of late?" Judy had dealt with enough psychiatrists in her time to know when someone was hinting at something, and the best answer always seemed to be a lie in these situations.

"Actually no Professor. I've had terrible headaches and felt dizzy. I've had no appetite and haven't been getting much sleep." Judy began, she wasn't going to lie this early in the morning, knowing the way her mind worked her conscience would probably take over all her motor skills while she flew during the match today. "I do believe I'm coming down with something rather nasty." That still wasn't a lie, she was going down and Mordred was definitely a thing to be considered nasty.

"I see." Professor McGonagall added and looked at the Headmaster in a most unnerving way. The headmaster was about to speak when Snape cut him off. Judy sighed; she could almost feel the detentions piling up. 

"Headmaster, might I have a word alone with Miss Bacilli." Snape said coldly and the Headmaster looked him in the eyes.

"Certainly Severus." He answered after a moments pause and both he and McGonagall left.

"Madam Pomfrey, if you would." Snape looked at Madam Pomfrey for a moment and she left the infirmary taking Gwaine with her and shutting the door.

"Let me guess. Detention?" Judy grumbled and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. 

"Not quite Miss Bacilli." Snape said calmly and drew his wand. He quickly cast some sort of charm on the door—Judy supposed it was a silence spell. After all, eavesdropping wasn't uncommon at Hogwarts.

"Well then what? Suspension? Expulsion?" Judy tried to stand up but as she did all the blood rushed to her pounding head and she was forced to sit back on the bed. "Look, Snape," Judy was in a good deal of pain and had lost her skills with words, "You were the one who found me last night. Tell me what happened and why Pomfrey thinks I'm terminal." Judy's voice implied something between a demand and a request. Snape ignored it.

"I will tell you, but then you must answer one of my questions." Snape said and stepped up to the end of the bed, his robes dragging along the stones behind him.

"Oh crap, you've become a psychoanalyst." Judy grumbled and was beginning to push Snape's limit on things he could ignore. "Fine, I agree."

"Last night I found you wandering down in the dungeons like a confused first year." Snape began and Judy supposed that wasn't too strange. "You stopped in front of my class and proceeded to talk to yourself, referring to yourself in third person." 

Judy looked over at him, none of this shocked her in the least but it did slightly shock Snape that she didn't have any form of reaction to being told this. Not that he showed any emotion on his face.

"When I came upon you, you referred to me by quite a strange name—." Snape continued but Judy interrupted.

"Just what did I call you? I'd like to be able to estimate how many weeks of detention I earned." 

"Medusa." Snape cocked an eyebrow as he saw Judy visibly straighten. "Then you digressed into a whimpering state and firmly latched yourself onto my right arm."

"Thank you…Professor." Judy stared at her hands with wide eyes. She pushed her mind to recall what had happened but it was no use. The voice had apparently taken over control of her body—but that only happened when her mind was incapacitated.

"Indeed. Now, I believe, you are obliged to answer my question." He stated firmly. "Miss Bacilli." Judy looked up at him and wondered what he could possibly want to ask her. In the pit of her stomach she could feel a sense of dread but she'd agreed and he'd know if she was lying. "_Who_ or _what_ is **Mordred**?" Snape finished and Judy took in a sharp breath. 

"Surely you know who **Mordred** is, Professor." Judy glanced down at the floor and her eyes took on a distant sort of look. "With a society that has Merlin as one of its most prized celebrities..." Judy said quietly and looked up at him with her far-away expression. "_He's _the one who overthrew Arthur. The _one _who led the forces **against** Camelot. **Son** of Morgan Le Faye and Arthur _himself_." Judy was reluctant to ever speak his name aloud, much like the fear of all wizards towards the name of Voldemort. 

"Or have you not read the tales?" Judy looked at the unchanging expression on his face. "I'll provide you with a copy." She said flatly and looked back down at the floor. "Why do you ask about _that_ name?"

"When you clung to me in fear you spoke as if Mordred was going to _get you_." Snape was mildly interested when Judy started laughing. It was a dark laugh, one devoid of humor or glee.

"Professor Snape." She looked up at him with a blank and frankly eerie expression. "I would but explain my relationship with _him_ but I believe that you would understand it far better should you read up on him first."

"Very well." Snape looked down at her curiously. "You will deliver me the _copy_ then after your Quidditch match."

"Yes sir." Judy answered and seemed to vaguely come back to herself. She had no idea what had happened to knock her mind out but whatever it had been it had woken the other and forced the other to take control of Judy's body. Judy stood and managed to stay upright this time. She walked towards the door to leave but she heard Snape's voice behind her.

"Do not think that this little conversation of ours is by any means over." He started and Judy could almost picture the expression on his face. "Merely **postponed**."

"Yes sir." Judy answered thankful that, for once, it had been Snape interrogating her and not McGonagall. Snape tended to investigate and acquire the absolute story while McGonagall shared information with the Headmaster as she procured it.

"So he **really** didn't threaten to expel you?" Gwaine asked as he followed Judy down the stairs from the girls' rooms of the Ravenclaw House. He'd been following her asking her a million questions ever since she'd left the infirmary and headed back to change. He'd even followed her up into the girls' rooms (luckily for him there were no other girls present at the time) and stood outside the bathroom questioning her, as she got dressed.

"Nope."  Judy began and adjusted the strap on one of her black wrist guards as she walked swiftly down the spiral stairs. "Unless either of the words _'Miss'_ or _'Bacilli'_ have taken on a new meaning that I'm **unaware** of." She turned back to him and stared at his plain black school robes. "Aren't you going to get changed?" She eyed him as she stepped off the stairs and onto the rug covered floor.

"Oh blast." Gwaine looked down at his outfit and very nearly sprinted up to the boys' rooms to get changed. Judy snickered and very nearly took a whole step before she heard him shout down to her. "You wait right there! I've got more questions!" Judy groaned and watched the top of the stairs absentmindedly until she saw Bruce walk down in his Quidditch uniform.

The Quidditch uniforms were just that, uniform, if it weren't for the difference in house color it would be impossible to tell them apart. Gryffindor house was yellow, brown, and somewhat orangy-red. Slytherin were green and black, what else? Hufflepuff were yellow and if only for darker tints their uniforms were the same as Gryffindor. Ravenclaw had the best colors, in Judy's opinion. They were black, dark blue, and dark purple making them quite sinister looking—but it's hard to be a brightly colored raven, really it is. 

"Remind me again why I waited." Judy said flatly as Gwaine walked down the stairs.

"Because you love me so much?" Gwaine smiled and Judy scoffed.

"Try again."

"Because I'd bench you for the game if you didn't." Gwaine stated plainly as he stepped off the ladder and both he and Judy made their way to the door. 

"Ah yes, that was it!" Judy said happily and threw her arm around his shoulders like the 'buddy' she was.

"See I knew you loved me." Gwaine opened the door and playfully shoved Judy through first.

"Yeah, but if you keep using me as **the boot** I might have to reconsider." Judy called back to him as she stumbled over the rough stone floor of the entry hall and stepped up to the metal stairs.

"The boot?" Gwaine looked thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, always throw a boot into a room **first** to check for traps." Judy said and walked up the stairs to go to the match.

"You mean like Snape does to Jerimiah, I get it." Gwaine laughed and followed her up. The two continued talking, and walking towards the Quidditch Pitch.


	11. Please don't smack me again Professor!

**Diclaimer: Well gee. Not Rowling, but I am Tolkien! Fear my Zombie powers! BLAH!!!**

**(Secondary Disclaimer: Not Tolkien either.)**

**Author's Notes: **Well here we have such strangeness as a Quidditch Match. By the way, I do own the poetry at the bottom. Mine all mine! 

**Cue Maniacal Laughter—again.**

Chapter 11: Please don't smack me again Professor!

"Alright everyone," Gwaine began his pre-game speech directed at the team, "We're good—really good. We've beat Slytherin, Hufflepuff is going to be a pushover."

                "Hold it there Cap'." Bruce held up his hand and cut off Gwaine before he could say another word. "I don't know if I missed something while up there knocking bludgers but Slytherin **team** was kicking our arses back to last Sunday." He said and leaned forward.

                "Yeah, just how many times did they score?" The other beater, Kixy Thyre a sixth year, spoke up and frowned.

                "They were everywhere, my fingers barely grazed a Quaffle all match." Mixy Thyre, Kixy's twin sister, said dejectedly and both the other Chaser and the Keeper nodded.

                "You know as well as we do that the only reason we won was Bacilli." The keeper spoke up and motioned to Judy.

                "I know, I know." Gwaine sighed. "But that was Slytherin, this is Hufflepuff." He tried to convince them.

                "This match isn't going to be as easy as you think." Judy said, her eyes fixated on the floor. 

                "Why do you say that?" Bruce looked at Judy like she was mad.

                "Well, before it was just Gryffindor and Slytherin that were the leading houses—meaning the other two were in competition." Judy began and sat up straight from her slouched over position. "Since we beat Slytherin that means we left Hufflepuff back in its secondary place."

                "Oh I get it!" Kixy said and looked at everyone. "If they beat us then they'll still be in the running, but if we win they stay back and lose some of what little reputation they have!" She announced and everyone nodded.

                "Exactly. They'll be fighting their hardest to win, harder than they've ever tried before." Judy added and looked up at Gwaine. 

                "Right." Gwaine said and held up his broom. "Let's go guys." He said and everyone stood up and started filing out onto the field. 

                "Bacilli!" Judy looked up and Kixy threw her a broom. "It's your Nimbus."

                "We heard you'd left it here and came to get it for you." Mixy added and Judy smiled at them both.

                "Thanks you two." Judy walked out onto the field after them and took a deep breath; this was going to be a hard one to win.

                "Begin!" Madam Hooch yelled and the balls were released into the air. All the students kicked off the ground and were instantly borne high into the sky.  The Hufflepuffs were determined to win; they were playing like no one knew they could. They were so competitive that it was just barely less than fouls on all ends. Even the Slytherins were a bit impressed by the level of cutthroat tactics being used this game.

                "Hufflepuff score!"

                Judy had waited in her customary position but she could feel something was wrong. This wasn't a standard snitch they were using, it didn't follow the pattern, in fact it was so far off the pattern of the practice snitches that Judy had a tough time keeping her eyes on it.

                'Three hundred ninety-nine moves before restart!' Judy thought to herself and muttered something like 'overkill' out loud. 'And a random thirty-five to boot!' Judy was lucky she'd been given

                "Kixy Thyre just barely misses the Bludger!"

                Judy hovered above the game along with the Hufflepuff Seeker, Anderson; Judy didn't know his first name. The two circled over the proverbial melee that was going on below them, almost like vultures waiting to swoop in after the fight. They were too focused on the match to really exchange quips or jabs so they simply sufficed with the periodic glare.

                Judy watched the snitch and took a deep breath; this as it turns out was a very bad idea because it signaled the other seeker to her next actions. She dove down and he was on her **'like white on rice'** as the muggle euphemism goes.

                "The seekers have spotted the snitch! They're off into the match! Hopefully the Beaters will react faster then they have been—. Ow! Sorry Professor."

                Judy and the other seeker were tied, neck and neck, he'd seen the seeker and his reaction time was phenomenal but Judy's was borderline precognition, mainly because she knew where it was going to be via set pattern. But even Judy's astonishing mental capacity couldn't quite keep up with the random moves the snitch was sporting.

                The two turned a sharp right, nearly on an acute angle, and the crowd awed as neither of them flinched or worried about striking the other. These two were born for this game. As they turned and shot up they almost appeared to be caught in some dance—like actors in kung-fu movies. 

The crowd was going absolutely wild, they'd expected a good match after Judy's last stunts but this was beyond their wildest expectations. Not only were the two seekers shooting and darting about like the snitch itself but the rest of the game between the main body of the teams was rather like a battle more than a Quidditch match. The students in the stands were cheering and hooting as they watched the players whip through the air on their brooms and deliver harsh blows and score impressive goals.

Then the game got even better.

The Hufflepuff seeker reeled to a stop just below the main body of the game and looked around frantically, he'd lost sight of the snitch during one of its random moves. Judy had lost sight of it as well but she had a feeling she knew where it had gone. It couldn't have gone up or it would have been spotted, and it couldn't have just gone invisible therefore it must have gone down. Judy whizzed past him and shot down into the area between the crowd and the field where the support beams and internal structure of the arena was placed in solid wood. 

"Anderson's lost the snitch! But wait—Bacilli dove down into the supports!"

The Hufflepuff seeker was on her tail, threatening to overtake her if she even deviated from the most efficient path for a second. The two sped as fast as their brooms would take them, weaving in and out of the path of beams just below the crowd boxes.  The snitch dove out of the scaffolding and just above the crowd box almost like a dolphin leaping from water. The two seekers followed it and dove back down quickly, Judy barely caught the voice of the people cheering for her as she zipped up and down into the woodwork.

"Go Judy!" Ginny Weasly cheered for her friend with her brother, Harry, and Hermione all beside her.

"You play well, but I'm going to win." Judy barely heard the Hufflepuff seeker as she forced the words into the air that whipped past them.

"Just why do you say that?" Judy asked in reply and pulled her broom to the side while taking a dangerous corner at, what she suspected was, nearly eighty miles per hour. 

"Because my broom goes faster, and this match is all down to speed." He said, his voice growing raspy under the air pressure.

"That's the same attitude Malfoy had." Judy replied quietly and watched as the snitch began weaving dangerously in and out of the top row of beams. 

The two weren't quite brave enough to pull up and attempt to follow the snitch—Judy wasn't quite insane enough even though she knew all its moves before it did. The two followed neck and neck, dangerously close and dangerously fast. They weren't even deterred as a wayward bludger slammed into the base of the stands just overhead of them and send flying slivers and snapped pieces of wood raining down in their path.

 Judy glanced up just as they exited the cloud of debris and saw Ginny cheering for her ecstatically. Judy's eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath, standing right behind Ginny was a fully detailed Mordred—so detailed that even Judy couldn't tell if he was really there or not. His mouth moved, there were no words, his eyes looked directly at her, there was no soul, but somehow Judy knew. She snapped her eyes back on the track, Anderson had passed her and she was in for something quite painful.

Judy's broom wasn't high enough to clear one of the scaffolds and she had only a portion of a second to do something before she rammed right into it and would surely kill herself. Judy could hear the spectators around her take in sharp breaths and pause their cheering as she approached the beam, it was then that she made another daredevil move.

Judy leapt off her broom and knocked it down just an inch or so. She tumbled forward over the set of beams and when she fell off the other end she landed with her feet on her broom in a 'snow-boarding' sort of position and something was in her hand. She knew it wasn't the snitch so she tucked it into the back of her uniform and pushed down on the back of her broom sending her skyrocketing out of the scaffolding and up over the field. She'd turned up too fast and, to keep from falling off to a painful (but not lethal) injury via the ground she continued to push on the back of her broom sending her in a sort of loop-the-loop.

"Bacilli is standing on her broom, and lost sight of the snitch! Anderson's got this one in the bag! For once—Ow! Sorry Professor."

Judy opened her eyes and balanced on her broom, the Hufflepuff seeker was still chasing the snitch down in the scaffolding but something told her that going back down would be a waste of time so she just watched him chase it. He'd just passed her when the snitch shot up into the air, unexpectedly, and he was forced to slow down before he could turn up safely. Judy, however, bent her knees and grabbed the front of the broom and shot off after the thing, she'd had no time to get down into a standard position.

"Bacilli's spotted the snitch and Anderson's left in the dust!"

Bacilli chased the snitch up into the air and around a few of the high box seats placed in the towers. She dove and wound around the fabric clad towers and was thankful that she'd not sat down. Changing direction was much easier standing—at least for her. The snitch had reached the three hundred and ninety-ninth move in its repute and just shot straight forward with as much speed as it could manage. Judy smiled; this was her moment to catch it.

"Bacilli's almost on top of the snitch! Anderson is still trying to keep up—please don't smack me again Professor."

The path the snitch was on was going to send it, without a doubt, straight past the front seats in the blue tower, just next to the teachers' box. Judy sped up to the point where her broom started creaking and felt like it would shake apart, and narrowed her eyes on the air just above the front row of seats in the enclosure. (Those sitting there stared at her like a deer in the proverbial headlights.) Judy hopped off her broom and managed to do three things simultaneously in under two seconds that would surely get her dirty looks from Madam Pomfrey for quite a while, mental illness or no.

                As she hopped off her broom her momentum carried her over the seats and she managed the same 'hacky-sack' type maneuver that she'd done in the match with Slytherin. She kicked the snitch and it snapped up right into her hand. She closed her fingers just as she passed over the seats and her broom exited the infrastructure of the tower with a resounding rip that came with tearing through the fabric cover. She landed on the broom, both feet sure of where she was going, and quickly regained her balance. She turned the front of her broom at a severe angle and spun once in a circle before stopping right before the teachers. Face to scowling faces.

Despite her mental anguish at having seen Mordred, Judy did the only thing she could think of. She grinned brightly and bowed, tossing the docile snitch to Professor Snape. He caught it, well more snatched it out of the air, and his scowl became more severe than the others. Judy's grin just spread wider and there was a long pause before anyone said anything.

"Bloody hell, she's done it again."

The student announcer, whose name Judy didn't know, spoke into the microphone sounding rather amazed. Then Professor McGonagall smacked him in the back of the head and her scowl shifted from Judy to him. 

"Ow! Right!" He caught himself and hit the scoring box beside him. "**Ravenclaw wins!**" He shouted and the crowds went wild. A few of the Hufflepuff team members cursed under their breath, some outright, but the Ravenclaws were euphoric. The Hufflepuff seeker pulled up beside Judy, seated on his broom and smiled sadly at her.

"Good game." He said quietly and Judy shifted on her broom to a sitting position.

"Yeah, you're better than blondie." Judy winked at him and the two lowered their brooms down to the field. "Hey, you guys were great." Judy started and motioned to the whole Hufflepuff team.

"Oh yeah!" Bruce stepped up and smiled in agreement.

"Gave us a run for our money." Kixy smiled at one of the Hufflepuff beaters and gave them a thumb up.

"Tell me about it, I we couldn't hold on to the Quaffle for more than half a minute before you snatched it up!" Mixy pointed to the other chaser and Gwaine.

"Yeah, you guys are good—." The Ravenclaw keeper started and was interrupted by Gwaine.

"No, you all are great!" Gwaine said enthusiastically.

"Well, you all are pretty good too." The Hufflepuff keeper admitted sheepishly.

"It's no wonder you all beat Slytherin." One of their chasers added.

"Hey, why don't you all eat with us at dinner tonight?" Judy suggested and everyone looked at her. 

"I think that's a great idea." Anderson spoke up and patted Judy on the back. He understood what she was trying to do and was glad for it. By eating together the Ravenclaws would be admitting the close match and therefore the Hufflepuffs would still be in the _running_ as it were. The rest of the teams agreed and struck up excited conversations with the other team members as everyone headed back to the school from the Quidditch pitch. 

Judy stopped and waited behind though. She reached into the back of her Quidditch uniform where she'd stuck the item she'd grabbed and pulled it out. She looked at it in horror for a long while.

It was her bottle, which had once been full of purple pills. Save now it was splattered on the outside with a dried brown-ish substance and the plastic had started to turn a sickening red. It had been doused in blood that had dried on the bottle for some time.  While the bottle looked as if it had been privy to a massacre the white cap was still just that, white. It was pristine and looked cleaner than the day she'd gotten it. 

Judy stared for a while and then used all her courage to open it. Inside was a rolled up piece of, something, which had been used to transcribe a message. She took it out and unfurled it. She immediately knew who wrote it just from the appearance. It was written in blood, but not sloppily as were most notes written in that particular medium, it had been put down in pen—perhaps a fine calligraphy quill—and was formal beyond any sane person's capacity. 

**_'Come with me to the emerald isle,_**

**_To Avilion faire._**

**_Beyond the setting of the crimson sun,_**

**_Over the cobalt mere._**

**_Resist me not lest all shall be late,_**

Come with me now or not— 

**_For_****_ I am Mordred the Great'_**

                                                                **_12 . 7 . 25 . 17_**

The message said only that, and Judy stared at it for what seemed an eternity before a falling drop of water hit her hand and snapped her back to reality. She looked up at the sky but there was not a cloud, then she brought the back of her hand to her face and felt the trail of the tear that had fallen. She rolled the note and placed it carefully back into the bottle before she walked, hurriedly, back to the castle. A new sense of dread had taken hold in her and it was now, more than ever, that she feared for those around her.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** Thank you! You reviewed each chapter and that's just grand! Thanks for all the compliments and don't worry I'll update soon.


	12. The Search for a way In

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. I own a few characters but that's it. I don't even own all their names—most of those attribute to Arthurian Ledgend.**

**Author's Notes:** Well, chapter twelve already! Gee, chapters fly by when their short.

Chapter 12:The Search for a way _In_

"And a toast to the Hufflepuffs!" Gwaine stood up at the end of the table where both teams were seated. They were getting many strange looks from everyone across the room. It was strange enough to see a student sitting at another houses' table, let alone a whole Quidditch team sitting at another houses' table, especially the house that had just defeated them in a match. There were murmurs all around the Great Hall and there were a few students who shuffled around and sat with their friends at other house tables (none of whom were Slytherin nor did they allow any outsiders to sit with them).

                "Yeah! Toast to the best team we've ever faced!" Bruce stood up and cheered. Everyone at the table applauded and yells of agreement went up all around. Most of the teachers looked either perplexed or delighted at this strange turn of events (save Snape who was too busy sneering and looking like an irritable shadow to do much of anything else).

                Dinner had already been served, so the toast was just an afterthought. But everyone lifted their glasses and saluted the other team. After they lowered their glasses everyone proceeded to talk with their opposing teammates about strategies, pranks, teachers, and just about anything else they could manage to think of. It was astonishing how well they all got along together when they'd all been bitter rivals just a while ago. The conversations continued until someone shouted over the voices and both teams turned to see two Gryffindors.

                "Hello there." Judy was sitting at the end so she smiled and looked between the two.

                "Hello all!" Judy recognized the voice, he was the announcer from the games. "Lee Jordan." He took Judy's hand off the table and shook it merrily, afterwards he handed it to the boy next to him.

                "Colin Creevey." The boy with the camera said in a sort of small, shy voice and beamed at her.

                "Nice to meet you both." Judy managed before Lee addressed both the teams.

                "You guys are really great! That match today was absolutely trophy worthy!" He said especially loud just to tick off the Slytherins. 

                "Yeah, I got lots of great pictures." Colin remarked quietly and held up his large camera.

                "And then you all come in here and eat like you've been friends for years!" Lee said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

                "Astounding, really." Colin nodded and agreed. "Can I get a picture of you all together?" Colin asked meekly and he got his answer in actions rather than words.

                Both teams looked at each other and everyone poured either halfway onto the table, fully on it, stayed in their seats, or sat on the ground at the end just so Colin could get them all in. Everyone smiled at his bewildered expression and they all struck some sort of pose that they thought made them look photo worthy. Colin smiled and held up his camera. A few students tried to sneak into the background, but didn't make it.

                "Everyone smile." Colin said and pressed the button. The camera let of a blinding flash and a puff of purple smoke into the air letting everyone know the picture had been taken, and, just as quickly as they'd assembled, the two teams moved back to their seats laughing.

                "Dang! My hand is all ketchup-y!" One of the Hufflepuffs laughed and Bruce stared at them with faked watery puppy dog eyes.

                "You got my Ketchup all…hand-y." He whined and they shared a good laugh. 

Colin quickly dashed back to the Gryffindor table holding his camera up high like a prize but Lee stopped and stared at both Judy and Albert Anderson (Judy had finally learned his first name over a glass of pumpkin juice). He smiled at them and they smiled back, a bit curious as to why he was marveling at them.

"Tell me before you all decide to go and play a game like that again." He nearly demanded, but it was with a smile so it lost any unintentional hostility. "And you." He turned his eyes on solely Judy. "Could you perhaps warn me what you're going to do to win the matches—ahead of time? So I don't get smacked quite as much." He smiled lamely at her and she smiled back.

"Sorry there Lee." Judy patted him on the shoulder and sighed. "I don't plan ahead, **ever**, so even I'm _totally_ unaware of what I'm doing most of the time." Judy answered, but her answer had a double meaning that only she caught onto.

"Perhaps you could wear a helmet?" Albert suggested and smiled at Lee.

"Right-o. Thanks anyways, and good to meet all of ya." Lee sighed and replied happily before waving at the teams and walking back over to his dinner at the Gryffindor table.

The rest of the dinner that was shared between the two teams was more like a party than a dinner, and only the Slytherins really seemed to mind. Of course this meant that everyone else was joining in the festivities because anything that made the Slytherin house as mad as this had to be a good thing. The three houses had very nearly melted together across the three tables and by the end of the meal many of the Gryffindor Quidditch team members were eating merrily along side their future opponents. Finally though, the fun had to end and everyone filed back to his or her common rooms talking and reminiscing about the fun. They all made a mental note to do this sort of thing after every match.

Most everyone managed to get to sleep after an hour of conversing with the members of their house in the common room, but not Judy. Judy passed through the common room and climbed the spiral stairs to the girls' dormitory. She walked over to her bed, and reached under the mattress where she kept her most valuable and feared possession. The item she held was a square, definitely a book, but it had been wrapped in some sort of old, browned and yellowed piece of aged paper. Judy reluctantly unwrapped the item and without even so much as looking at it tucked it into her robes.

"Now I've got to show you to Snape." She muttered to the dark air in front of her, and her eyes looked up at the moon for answers. "I just hope some of this wizardry nonsense will make you go away." She said and walked back down the stairs swiftly. She exited the common room, without a question from anyone in the crowd (they were too busy talking about the game to have noticed her slip out anyways) and headed towards Professor Snape's office. (And oh if there was one office she'd seen one too many times, it was that one.)

It took Judy nearly five minutes at her nearly running pace to get across campus and put her right in front of Snape's door. She stood there for much longer, but finally she knocked on the door and was saved the trouble of opening it. Apparently Snape had been expecting another student or two to be _delivered_ to him, and he threw the door open just as she'd finished knocking—a scowl readily prepared on his face. He stared at her, scowling still, and stepped to the side allowing her to enter. Judy walked into the room like she was walking to her death, but that was how all students walked into his office so Snape hardly thought anything of it.

"I take it you're here to continue our conversation?" Snape said mildly, with only a tone of uncertainty. He'd never **actually** had a student just show up at his office door without knowing why.

"Actually I'm here to give you this." Judy reached into her robes and pulled out the book, setting it none to gently on Snape's desk and immediately diverting her eyes from the cover. Snape noted this and looked at the book. "It was written by a muggle author a very long time ago, so I doubt **you** would have read it. Not to mention that this particular story is quite hard to come by." Judy said and stood looking down at the ground.

"The lettering has worn off." Snape stated flatly, ignoring Judy's earlier insinuations.

"If you must know the book was entitled **'The betrayal of Arthur and the Coming about of the end.'**" Judy looked up, her eyes gliding past the book almost without seeing and met with Snape's.

"Hmm." Snape opened the cover and read through the chapter titles. A few of them mentioned Merlin, some Arthur, others Avilion, Morgan Le Faye, Morgose, but the most of them involved Mordred. Snape only recognized the names of Merlin, and Mordred—the rest were lost on him.

"I do warn you," Judy began; her eyes had taken on an eerie look, " this book is quite disturbing, beyond what one would expect from a tale of Arthur. Mainly because the chief characters are Morgan Le Faye, and Mordred." Judy finished in a sort of dark tone. Snape cocked an eyebrow at her, said nothing, and flipped through the book. He stopped though and turned back to one of the pages in the book.

"There is a page missing here." He said and looked up at her suspiciously. "Why?" He eyed her and she frowned.

"That page was…removed… quite a while ago." Judy said flatly and blinked for a longer time than was necessary. Snape was about to question her more when he heard a harsh knocking on his office door. He closed the book and swept over to the door brandishing his best scowl—the one he'd shown Judy. He flung the door open and on the other side stood Argus Filch 

"Found 'ese two sneaking around the kitchens. Just like you said they would be Professor." Filch smiled his sort of greasy smile and shoved both Ron and Ginny Weasly into the office. Ron and Ginny stared up at Snape and they only realized that Judy was even there when he addressed her.

"You may go Miss Bacilli." Snape said coldly and Judy walked out, looking quite the same as she had while talking about the book. Filch sneered at her and, by the looks of it, he thought that Snape had flogged her senseless because even he and Miss Norris didn't look to get her in more trouble. 

Judy walked out into the hall and, as she passed farther from the lit torches and glowing rooms into the darkness of the halls she suddenly felt a great unease pass over her. Judy quickened her pace; her eyes watched everything just waiting for the moment the shadows stretched out to claim her. The wind seemed to stop before it reached her ears and the light ebbed away from her in a most eerie fashion. Then she broke into a dead run towards the common room, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her and slipped as she turned the corner just before the entrance hall.

Judy's foot slid back along the stone and crossed her other leg, sending her down onto the floor both hard and at an odd angle. She made a hard sounding thump as she smacked into the cold stone and heard a surprised gasp out of someone nearby. Judy's eyes flew open and above her were two students, examining the walls and sleeping portraits for the entrance to Ravenclaw house. They were Crabbe and Goyle, Judy recognized them—she'd seen them following around Malfoy like dogs on leashes. The two of them froze and stared at her with that same dear in the headlights look they were famous for.

"Just what **are** you two doing…" Judy demanded as she coughed and stood up shakily. The two boys looked at each other and both their expressions went from shocked to calm as they saw someone they recognized.

"They were looking for the entrance, or was that not plain enough for you?" A familiar voice drawled from behind Judy and she rolled her eyes.

"And just why do you want into the dorms, **Malfoy**?" Judy turned around, rubbing her sore jaw and stared up at him. He stared down at her and smirked.

"Ah, and your company isn't enough of a motivator?" Malfoy asked, his voice drowning in sarcasm. "By the way, nice fall Bacilli." He scoffed and poked her forehead where a large red circle was and would surely become a bruise.

"Look, I'm not in the mood." Judy said flatly and leaned back against the wall. "Besides they aren't even close to finding the entrance." Judy stared at Crabbe and Goyle with some level of amusement and then turned back to Malfoy. "Explain yourselves."

"I need to speak with you concerning the items on your list." Malfoy said in a low voice. "And I really didn't think that during dinner, after the game, or tomorrow in the library—where there will surely be at least **one** of the Weasleys—would be among the best of times to speak of these types of transactions."

"You have a point." Judy eyed him and smiled a sinister sort of smile. "But judging by the large black bag your cronies have I'd wager you thought it would have been safer to snatch me out of bed and drag me off somewhere for—say a cup of tea?" Judy lifted an eyebrow and Malfoy let out a voiceless laugh.

"Well, either way we can talk here." Judy motioned to the pictures. Most of them were either reading the books in their particular frame or asleep and the woman who normally guarded the door was off visiting someone. "They wouldn't notice if an anaconda whisked by with several student shaped bulges along its length." Judy stared at Malfoy and he finally conceded the argument.

"Very well." He said in a rather irritated voice. "Crabbe. Goyle." Malfoy pointed down the two halls that led to the entrance. They were both dark and empty but Malfoy sent the two goons off to watch for people anyways.

                "So, just what do we need to discuss?" Judy stared at Malfoy with her standard unreadable expression and he turned back to her with his expression of the same quality.

                "I'm quite capable of acquiring all of the items on your list without the Ministry's knowledge, however I do believe my father will notice the strange items the Malfoy fortune is being funded into." Malfoy finished and it struck Judy as just a bit off that Malfoy regarded his father in a darker tone of voice than anything she'd heard him say before.

                "You'd like to know what I'm making so you can explain to daddy?" Judy crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Well, I've heard a few different things from my more intelligent friends and—they claim—the items on that list can be combined to make a couple dangerous substances. Just funnel some stupid story about making one of those for a class to him. What I'm actually making is a bit beyond your scope." Judy stared at him and he smiled in a most eerie way.

                "Right." Judy cut him off before he had a chance to retort. "Most of the items on the list are…**questionable**." Judy considered and studied him while pondering things. 

"You can't claim they're for some girl. Not that type." She commented and looked him up and down. 

"You can't say that someone forced you. Daddy would probably do something _evil_." Judy said suggestively and laughed in a hollow way.

"You could probably claim that it's some concoction to rid your father of one of his enemies…" Judy looked at him and he gave her that sly half smile that Slytherins exchanged when something unfortunate happened to someone **good**.

"You're conniving. Might have made a good Slytherin." He commented dryly and Judy bowed just to add to her sarcastic visage.

"If he has any problems you blame me." Judy said and Malfoy scoffed.

"You wouldn't live an hour if I did that." He stared at her smugly. "Then who'd teach me to master the snitch?"

"Well, if he kills me just make sure he mangles the body _really well_—none of that **pansy** killing curse _hoo-haa_." Judy said darkly and, though he didn't show it, this frightened Malfoy a bit. "Well, I'll need those items soon, make haste Draco. Should your father come around to interrogate me I'll feed him something about ridding the world of Dumbledore or something preposterous like that." The truth was, Judy loved Albus Dumbledore just like the rest of the students and staff but if Malfoy's dad was evil whom could he hate more than the most beloved man ever (okay, ever might be a bit of a stretch, but still!).

"Very well." Malfoy looked her up and down quickly and then turned on his heel. He walked a few steps and both Crabbe and Goyle rushed after him. 

Judy watched them leave and then sat down to wait until the lady in the portrait reappeared.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** Thanks for the compliment on the Quidditch match…I really need to try and work in more of the other players though—rather than just focusing on the seeker. Well thanks for your steady reviews. Hope you enjoyed reading _more_.

**Film Noir-**Thank you. I was a bit afraid I'd made them a bit too strange, but I suppose not. (Though I still see them as a library with 'roosts'…but then again I'm strange so, whatever.) I will continue. Onward even! 


	13. Forgettable

Disclaimer: Drat you mean to tell me I'm not J.K. Rowling!? Why wasn't I informed of this! … I am being informed? GR—You'll hear from my crack-team of expensive lawyers on this one! …What? Oh… I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't have any lawyers… well if that doesn't butter-my-toast… *snaps fingers dejectedly*

**Author's Notes:** We're back again. We being me and the Stagehand that insists I just read my disclaimer from the Cue Cards and not ad-lib. Seriously! The nerve! And I only recited Shakespeare that _one_ time!

Chapter 13: Forgettable

"You." 

                Draco Malfoy turned around, wearing the sneer he was made to bare, and was started to the point of knocking the table with his elbow when Judy shoved an old broom into his hands. He looked down at the old beaten up broom and then, with a perplexed sort of sneer (the only bewildered expression he possessed) looked back up at the frowning Judy. She was clad in part her Quidditch uniform—only the shirt and pants for she'd left any sort of sweep-y, excess fabric back in her room. In one hand she had her old Nimbus and the other held onto the latch of the box that held the game's balls.

                "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Draco spat at her. He knew perfectly well what she wanted, but he had to keep up face. He was only too lucky that she'd come in after the meal had been done and nearly everyone but he, his cronies—Crabbe and Goyle, and a few of the Hufflepuffs had already filed out of the Great Hall.

                "Just holding up my part of the deal." Judy said as she stood, looking eerily regal in her match worn uniform, above the seated Malfoy. "We're going out there now." She said flatly and he looked at her like she was insane. "To answer your second stupid question of the day, yes, I am well aware that it is snowing—**hard**." 

                "Alright then," he hissed at her and stood up, "I'll be back." He narrowed his eyes and she held out her broom to stop him.

                "Just where are **you** going?" She stared him down. "You'll need to use that broom, yours is too fast to learn on." She said simply and he glared down at her for a long time. "If you insist on getting your cloak I advise you do it swiftly—My team is scheduled for the pitch in less than two hours and the Hufflepuff are after them."

                "Never waste a moment, do you?" He seethed and stepped away from the table. "Crabbe—." He held out his arm, apparently he'd brought his cloak down with him because Crabbe immediately handed the pristine velvety thing to him and he put it on. "Let's go." He said flatly and walked out of the Great Hall, carrying the broom she'd given him low and leading they way to skew any assumptions onlookers might make.

                The two walked out to the Quidditch Pitch in silence and, only when they'd managed to slog through the inch-thick covering of snow and slush on the ground to the center of the field did they speak. The snow was falling quite steadily (though only half of it was really snow—it was still a bit too warm out for a proper storm), in fact when they looked up they could see the wind currents high above push and pull, spindle, and break the little things apart as they passed towards the earth. The sky beyond the storm was bright for it lit up the grey clouds eerily, it was only just past breakfast, but the storm showed no sign of slowing let alone a stop.

                Judy turned her broom over, pointing the bristles to the sky, and jammed the top end into the field. She let go of her broom and left it to stick up out of the cold and mud while she unlatched the box. She tugged at the top of the box and lipped the heavy red lid off after a moment. The lid clanked back against the other portion of the case and began to gather the bits of falling snow that touched it—just as Judy's broom had begun to do. She pulled out the snitch and grasped it tight in her half-covered hand.

                "Are you ready?" She asked and glanced over at Malfoy. 

                "Always." He retorted and gripped the broom he held tighter to prevent his fingers from numbing.

                "Alright. Watch carefully." Judy released the snitch and it took off into the air, but just as Draco was about to go after it she put her hand on his shoulder and motioned from her eyes to the snitch. He furrowed his brow but watched the snitch just as she was. 

                The snitch dove about for nearly twenty minutes, up, around, under, and off at all odd angles imaginable. It dove and wove and zipped through the field giving the illusion that, somewhere in the falling snow, there was a Quidditch game and two seekers were chasing after it with all their speed and determination. Draco watched for as long as Judy did, and just as he was about to get fed up and ask her what she was playing at something happened. The snitch stopped above them, dove down, touched Judy's hand where it had started, and took off in the same twisted form it had.

                "I take it since you've managed to show a full expression rather than a sneering half-expression, you finally understand my method." Judy looked over at him and smiled mischievously at the shocked look he'd taken on after his epiphany. 

                "It's preset." He said, shocked and amazed, not yet having regained control of his expression.

                "Almost." Judy corrected him and looked from the snitch to his pale and heavily contrasting form. "This snitch has two hundred thirty-three set motions, and twenty random moves that it throws in to set off the whole system." Judy said and Draco's eyes snapped from the snitch down to hers.

                "Explain." He demanded and let out a breath that fogged in the still icy air.

                "This snitch, if undisturbed, will run those two hundred thirty-three moves forever. However should the air around it move too much, or it be touched, or interfered with in any manner really, it would activate a random move." Judy began and motioned to the snitch as it came back down to where her hand had been. "Those random moves are why no one else has noticed this by now. When it uses a random move it selects one of the motions in its library then skips however many moves it would have been before it did that move and simply goes through with it, starting the sequence from there."

                "Essentially it jumps around in its line of moves." Draco said without his normal formality. 

                "That's right." Judy nodded, and knocked some of the snow out of her hair. "I've seen this snitch skip up to a hundred moves in a row before doing three preset and then skipping a hundred more. You see the real difficulty is memorizing all the snitch's moves and knowing what comes next." Judy stood up straight and put her arms behind her back in a stately manner.

                "That would take hours of study like this." Draco said flatly and eyed her suspiciously.

                "Normally, yes it would. After you've seen all the moves one snitch can do the others tend to have most of the same so it's just a matter of changing the order." Judy watched the snow falling that was slowly becoming rain and ignored the golden sphere as it passed her again. "For you, this is going to be a long and difficult process."

                "What exactly do you mean by **for me**?" He asked and turned to face her.

                "Well, Draco, my secret weapon in this game is not my speed—I have a broom incapable of truly high speeds—nor my agility, or daring. It is my photographic memory." Judy said calmly and still watched the sky. She'd just barely realized that she'd used his first name—not that it mattered.

                "You've a photographic memory?" He asked and continued to stare at her, his old blank expression returning to him.

                "It is one of my more respectable mental afflictions." Judy answered simply and turned her head to look right back at him. "Now, I do believe it is time you capture the snitch." 

As they stood there and odd sort of feeling struck Malfoy, it felt as if they weren't alone but he knew they were the only two people there. He stared back at Judy and the unease grew. Judy's eyes didn't dig into him as the teachers' tried, nor did they strike him as his father's did. Her eyes were different—they were normal, sure, just brown—but they were clear and silent, they gave almost the same reaction as staring into a dark lake only to wonder what that one gleam of gold at the bottom was.

She was eerie, not quite evil for he'd known those who called themselves evil. She was like some creature who'd once dwelt in the light but, when left alone, strayed and was swallowed up in the darkness. That was what he felt, the darkness—it was not evil—it was something else. He could feel that unease growing and then she broke eye contact with him and the feeling faded from his mind—he had to desperately cling to it to keep from forgetting it all together.

"It's coming close, you should mount up and go for it now." Judy looked up at the snitch, her outer equanimity almost in sync with the calming snow.

"Fine." Draco said and mounted the broom; he kicked off and was in the air, right where he knew the snitch would be. He held out his hand and a second later felt the snitch in his fingers, but before he had a chance to close his hand around it, it snapped off upward in what was surely a random move. Draco swore under his breath and shot up after it. He stopped and looked around; he'd lost it in the snow.

"We'll have to try again." His eyes shot up and, hovering high above him, seated on her broom, and holding the snitch in the whipping wind current that engulfed the upper levels of the field was Judy. She descended out of the snow and landed on the ground with an icy crunching sound.

"Release it." Draco commanded as he sat in the still, snow filled air. "I'll have no trouble catching it."

"I can't. Our time is up." Judy said and put the ball back in the box. "I've got detention then another practice with the team." Judy shut the lid on the red box and latched it shut. "Tonight I'm free." She looked up at him and, without so much as a reaction she knew he'd be there. She picked up the side of the box and dragged it back to the school leaving Malfoy all alone in the stadium.

Malfoy sat on his broom for a long while, watching the snowfall and rain around him. He was beginning to figure it out—how she managed to be how she was and not get harassed more. Judy had something about her that made her **just one of the crowd**, and only people who tried critically to remember anything about her would actually manage. He was sitting only a few minutes after she left and already his memory of that moment even such a short time ago seemed a long ways off—and had faded to the point where he could barely remember the shade of her eyes.

"Just like my mother…"Malfoy spoke his thoughts aloud and lowered the broom to the ground. He'd always just thought of his mother as a simpering woman who was just overshadowed by her husband, but after that unease he felt vaguely as if he'd seen those eyes on her—and he couldn't quite remember. 

Malfoy dismounted and took the broom in his right hand. He turned his face up to the sky and watched the snow spiral and weave through the whipping wind with the varied raindrops as he contemplated these strange things. He'd make sure to question her more thoroughly when he met her in the evening.

After depositing the box back in Madam Hooch's office Judy trudged back towards the Ravenclaw house. The snow and slush that had managed to land on her had melted, her shoes were covered in mud, and she basically looked like someone had tried (unsuccessfully) to drown her in her Quidditch uniform. She wasn't all too happy about her appearance, mainly because she was cold and had to go back out twice more tonight.

Judy sighed dejectedly as she turned the corner and remembered that in only a few minutes her day would go from so-so to bad. She had a month's worth of detentions with Professor Snape. Unfortunately her day skipped bad and just went from so-so to absolute train-wreck.

"Ah! Just what **are** you doing!" Judy looked up to see Argus Filch with his cat staring at her with the same deathly angered look that Snape tended to show her. Judy looked around and noticed that she'd been trailing water, mud, and grass behind her all the way from the Quidditch Pitch. She gulped and he stalked up to her.

"Um…There isn't any answer I could give you that would lessen the amount of punishment I'm getting, is there?" Judy gulped and looked up at the angered Filch. He narrowed his eyes and she looked down. "Thought not…" She meep-ed and Filch took her by the back of her uniform and led her to his office for punishing—ranting all the way about hanging her upside down and some of the other _old_ punishments.

"Sit!" He bellowed at her as he let go of the back of her uniform. His hand snapped in front of her face and he pointed at the chair in front of his desk. Judy gulped and very nearly leapt into the seat. Judy sat up straight, wishing that she could simply disappear and be done with it—but that wasn't going to happen.

"Do you have **any** idea how long cleaning that mess up will take!" He shouted. It wasn't a question, rather just a statement. Judy shook her head. "Of course you don't!" He started filling out a report on her and continued to yell at her every other word. After Filch had yelled at Judy for some long time he handed her a piece of paper as to when and where she'd be helping him to pay for what she'd done and then threw her out of his office in a huff.

"Gah, this is great." Judy sighed and stared at the paper for a while. She just hoped the two sets of detentions didn't overlap—oh the chaos. Judy started walking back to the Ravenclaw house, again, but just as she turned the next corner she slammed face-first into the one person she didn't want to see.

 Judy knew who she'd run into, she was quite familiar with the **laws of irony** but she was still hoping that she was wrong. She hadn't backed up when she'd run into him she just froze. Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed the black and now—after her little collision—very damp robes of the person in front of her and winced.

"I don't suppose you're like a dinosaur or something—if I don't move you won't see me?" Judy asked and dropped her shoulders as she got the answer.

"Hardly." Came the flat reply and Judy could feel Snape's glare on the top of her head.

"I'll just get to your detention then." Judy said, sounding quite small and took a step back.

"I presume you're referring to the detention you're already ten minutes late in attending." He snarled and Judy tried to shrink. She knew he would expect some sort of innocent plea so she took a gamble—not a particular intelligent gamble, but a gamble nonetheless. (It would have worked had this been a Professor with any sense of humor _at all_.)

"Yes, but I have a perfectly good reason why I'm late." Judy started and looked down at her feet.

"Inform me, I'm dying of anticipation." Snape drawled.

"Well… I was just out at the Quidditch field snogging Malfoy like there was no tomorrow and suddenly it hit me!" Judy could almost see the look of confusion and surprise on Snape's face. "_That I was late?_ You ask. **No.** The bloody Bludger!" Judy threw her arms up and took on a mock-exasperated look on her face. 

Mind you, she would have laughed at the startled and offended look on Snape's face if it weren't for two things. Number 1) she wouldn't have been able to stop laughing and he'd probably either give her detention for the remainder of her life or make the remainder of her life significantly shorter. Number 2) the comical expression was quickly replaced by his omni-scowl as he realized she was joking. So, to prevent herself from laughing, Judy bit her lip and smiled politely up at Snape. She nearly bit a hole in her lip when she heard his retort—he was obviously trying to shock her equally before he assigned her detention.

"I'll inform Mr. Malfoy that your next _session_ will need to be cut short." He said with an eerie sort of serious tone. Judy's eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and Snape sneered.  "Now, off to assign you some terrible menial labor that will surely need to be redone before the day is out." He stepped forward and Judy drudged along after him. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very bad day.

Reviewer Thanking Time:

**Duckchick**- As always, thanks so much for your commentary! I'll have to see the movie Blood of Heroes. I'm glad you like the Quidditch matches, just wait until we get to the match with Gryffindor—very entertaining it shall be, type like Yoda I must. 

Woah, don't know what came over me there… Sorry, writing and posting at 12:21 am does that to people.

**Kaji**- Wow, Miss Isis… I got an Honorific! *gasps and forces Colin to take a picture of the historic event* I've never been called Miss Isis, I get 'Hey you!' and 'Stop Loitering you punk!' but never an honorific. I like you more already. ^_^

Thank you for your commentary, very valued, and fear not for this story shall continue for a while yet.


	14. Visions and Writings that shouldn’t be

**Disclaimer: This time, I have to read from the Cue Card—so here goes. "I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter…." Jack, there are only two t's in Potter. If you're going to type up the cue card no typos!**

**Author's Notes:** Well the stagehand has gone and blown the disclaimer…. Oh well. This chapter is a bit—how can I put this? Graphic…maybe Disturbing? Well, the human imagination is more graphic than most things…. Just don't claim I didn't warn you—technically it's not enough to raise the rating, but still.

Chapter 14: Visions and Writings that shouldn't be

                "I can't believe he's having you clean the steps…" Ginny stood next to her friend as she served her detention.

                "Not to mention the fact that I'm still soaking wet." Judy was on all fours and scrubbing the stone stairs that led out the front of the castle. Only an hour ago they'd been covered in snow and muck—some of which was her fault—but Judy was good at cleaning.

                "True, that." Ginny leaned back against the wooden doors and took on a contemplative look.

                "Hey, you'd better get going." Judy looked up at Ginny and blinked. "If Snape shows up and you're here we'll both be serving more detentions than we can count." Judy sat down on the clean part of the stairs and dropped her scrub brush on the stone with a clatter.

                "Oh right." Ginny edged open the door and disappeared inside the castle, not a moment too soon it seems because only a minute or so after Ginny had left Snape came swooping through the large wooden doors.

                "Finished already?" Snape asked flatly and moved up behind the sitting Judy.

                "Yes sir." Judy, rather than turning around, leaned her head back and looked up at Snape. He sneered.

                "Very well. Come with me." He turned and walked back into the castle, Judy followed but not swiftly.

                Judy followed after the Professor for a while before she realized where they were going. She'd expected them to be headed off to the site of her next detention—perhaps re-grouting Moaning Myrtle's bathroom or de-molding the dungeons, but no, they were headed towards his office. Judy glanced around as she trailed after the Professor and tried to ignore the angry stares the Slytherin students roaming the halls were giving her. Finally they reached his office and both went inside.

                "Please tell me we—as in I—don't have to trek off into the Forbidden Forest and acquire more specimen for you…."Judy looked at some of the recently emptied and cleaned jars that lined the office walls as she sat down in a chair across from Snape's desk. Snape didn't comment, but he did seem to contemplate the punishment for a while.

                "Not as of yet," he said vaguely and then set a book down on the desk, something in Judy's stomach churned as she saw her old Arthurian book. "Now that I have _read_ this—."

                "You want to ask questions." Judy cut him off and he glared at her. "Sorry," she meep-ed and shrunk down in her chair.

                "I recall you making a rather rude, rushed remark to me when I first asked this—something along the lines of _read up on him first_, and now that I have finished this book there shall be no hindrance to your answers." Snape sat down behind his desk, his eyes fixed on Judy. Judy nodded and Snape continued. 

                "This was something that caught my attention right away," Snape said calmly and opened the book. "Chapter Seven, page Twenty Five just happens to be missing." 

                "Yes, it was removed." Judy tried not to shrink under Snape's eyes but it was quite difficult.

                "Judging by the pages before and after the missing piece it must have been quite important," Snape prodded and Judy looked down at the floor.

                "It was the offer that turned the people of Camelot," Judy's voice shrank and she said this.

                "Really?" Snape asked in a flat tone, obviously he suspected she knew what the _offer_ was. 

                "But the page was ripped out." Judy inched up in her chair a bit and Snape frowned. "I've never actually read that book with the page in it." She answered, honestly. She'd never read the book while that page remained in it—when she'd obtained it the page was still there but not for very long.

                "Hmm." Snape hummed disapprovingly and leaned back in his chair.

                "Then perhaps you can tell me just what the writing on the back cover means?" Snape pushed the book to her and Judy looked at it, truly puzzled expression coming over her face.

                "What?" She flipped open the book and took a good long look at the back cover. 

                                _Mordred calls. I will answer._

                Judy stared at the words—they'd never been there before. They weren't written in flourished script, or Judy's scrawled handwriting, they looked more like they had been burned into the back of the book. But only a moment after Judy read them over, they faded into the book—the fibers in the paper spreading out making it seem the words never were. Judy quickly flicked her eyes up and saw that Snape had not noticed what the book had done. She made a quick decision and looked up at Snape with her best-confused expression.

                "Sir, there isn't any writing in the back of the book." Judy held the book out and Snape's eyes snapped to it.

                "Absurd." He snatched the book and stared at the back cover, he stared at it and his eyes narrowed. He knew the book wasn't of wizard origin, but he checked nonetheless. He drew his wand and tapped it on the back cover while muttering some spell words to uncover hidden writing. Nothing happened. He glared up at Judy and she shrank.

                "Sir," Judy said quietly and motioned to the clock on the edge of his desk. "I'll have to be going or I'll be late for Divination." Judy bit her lip as his eyes narrowed on her and scurried out quickly as he waved his hand to dismiss her.

                Judy exited his office at something near a run and darted, as quickly as she could through the dungeon halls towards the Ravenclaw Dorms. She was still dripping wet, cold, cranky, and now she had even more on her mind. But, if there was ever a class for inner contemplation while one is supposed to be working it was Divination.

                Judy hurried past a group of fourth years and rushed down into the dorms, after a quick change into her school robes she darted back out and practically sprinted to the North Tower. She climbed the stairs and darted past the picture of the knight ("Come back you coward! Sprinting rogue!"), luckily though Judy ran quite fast and she managed to arrive in the tower just as the ladder came down and the students began filing up.

                Judy climbed up on the ladder just before a few of the other later students arrived. They all took seats around the circular tables, and tried not to breathe the perfumed air too deeply. The last boy in, Merry Cewen—a Hufflepuff third year that Professor Trelawney had proclaimed would die this year, squinted and very nearly knocked a table over as he stumbled to his seat across from Judy. Then, with a distinctly creepy flourish of her robes (something she'd probably seen Snape do to frighten students), Professor Sibyll Trelawney stood up out of her chair and set her hand on the crystal ball resting on her desk.

                "Today I foresaw that there would be more to do with the Crystal Ball on your finals than I originally predicted—therefore today we will practice looking into the infinite depths of the orbs," She said in a sort of hushed voice to try and make the whole affair seem more mystical and walked between the tables. "I do not expect you to see much of anything, but do try to keep your inner eye open."

                "I can't keep my bloody outer eyes open in this," Merry grumbled and waved his hand in front of his face to try and clear away some of the pungent air of incense, "How am I supposed to keep my inner eye open?"

                "Goggles?" Judy suggested wryly and the boy grinned before focusing his attention on his Crystal Ball.

                Judy turned and stared at hers, but she didn't concentrate she was rather just staring off into space and the general direction that space was just happened to be the same direction as the Crystal Ball. Judy contemplated many things and heard comments from the Professor concerning her look of severe concentration—Judy laughed inwardly and went back to her thoughts.

                'When did those words appear? Was it Mordred? If so, how could Snape see them?' Judy's mind raced and she took on a far-away look. She wasn't positive just what drew her eyes into focus, perhaps a small gust of warm air, or a bit of strongly perfumed air when the Professor passed by her but she saw something.

                Rather than appearing in her Crystal Ball as most people experienced the vision was on the surface of the glassy sphere. Judy saw her own reflection, saw herself just as she was then, to her right as if there'd been a person seated there she saw the face of someone whom was most certainly dead—even though they didn't speak she knew it was the face of the voice in her mind, the safe one, the one with no name—and across from her she saw Mordred reflected.

                "Judy, are you okay?" Merry asked but Judy didn't turn or look away from the Crystal Ball. He too was reflected, off to the left where he was seated, though he was fogged over and very unclear. "Do you **actually **see something?" He sounded astonished and apparently had asked that a bit loud because everyone in the class turned to look—including the Professor.

                Judy took in a sharp breath as she saw the reflection of Mordred stand from his seat. All of Judy's attention was fearfully placed on the reflection in the ball so she didn't even notice when Professor Trelawney stopped behind her chair and leaned over her shoulder to peer into the glass. Judy's eyes watched the empty place where Mordred had been and suddenly snapped over to where the other was sitting. The other, the one with no name, started weeping into its hands and Judy's hands gripped the arms of her chair—her knuckles turned white with effort—for it was a disturbing sight to see someone without eyes weeping.

                "Judy?" Merry sounded a bit worried.

                "Shh!" The Professor shot a glare at Merry and went back to looking at the orb.

                Judy watched the reflection and the other person faded away, leaving two chairs unoccupied. Then, and only then, did something appear in the center of the ball. It was a winding fog and it took Judy a moment before she realized just what, exactly, it was—water. Judy leaned forward and looked at the water that appeared to be flooding into the crystal, but just as suddenly as he had disappeared Mordred reappeared. His reflection right behind Judy's own.

                Judy gasped and leapt out of her chair as if it had burned her, her eyes locked on the ball. The whole class was watching her with awe as she stared at the filling Crystal Ball. Judy exhaled and looked quite relieved for a moment—she'd thought it was all over but not a moment after that had happened she let out a scream and threw her arms up to cover her head. Mordred appeared right before her. Out of the corner of her eye Judy saw the water in the orb flow blood red and then there was a loud shattering. 

                The entire class gasped and jumped out of their seats. It took the Professor nearly the rest of the class to get everyone calmed down and finally convince Judy that it was safe for her to put her arms down. But Judy refused to sit in her seat again so Merry let her have his and he moved over to the next chair.

                "Wow, no one's ever going to believe that someone had an actual vision in _this_ class," Merry commented and smiled weakly at Judy. 

                "Unfortunately it seems our time has reached an end," the Professor began and looked around the room. "You all are dismissed," she said and everyone started to file out of the classroom, but as Judy was about to follow down the ladder she was stopped. "Miss Bacilli, I would like to discuss your vision." Professor Trelawney looked positively smug that one of her students had a powerful vision, and she didn't give the impression that the last statement had been a request. Judy nodded and they both sat down at one of the tables nearest the fireplace.

                "Can you describe what you saw?" Professor Trelawney folded her hands on the table and gave Judy her full attention. 

                "I saw four people reflected in the glass," Judy said simply and the Professor nodded. "One was myself, the second Merry—though he looked as if he wasn't supposed to be there…."Judy considered this and continued. "The other two were different though."

                "Different?"

                "The one next to me was dead."

                "Dead?" the Professor asked and looked a bit surprised. "How did you know that?"

                "Well, they were hollow—they had no eyes that I could see and nothing behind the open lids. They were pale and their lips almost looked sewn shut with wire or thread." Judy tried to recall just what the harmless one looked like, but startled the Professor as she listed the reasons flatly.

                "I see, that is why you jumped out of your chair." 

                "No, it was the fourth person that scared me." Judy corrected her and her eyes widened. Apparently she'd expected a grotesque creature to be described—she was shaking slightly. 

                "Go on," She encouraged even though she didn't quite look forward to Judy's description.

                "A man, dark hair, dark eyes, pale and cold as ice," Judy started and the Professor blinked, "He was wearing Hogwarts robes—I don't know why—and smiling at me like I was something dear to him, a sister or a life-long friend." Judy finished and she, herself, started to become a little shaky. 

                "You were afraid of a friendly smile?" The Professor looked genuinely confused.

                "From him. He was so cold, so…evil. It was like he was trying to pull away all my warmth and leave me like a puppet." Judy shuddered and the Professor nodded. "He stood up and walked towards me, and the dead one started to weep into its hands. Then he was reflected next to me and I jumped back."

                "Ah," Trelawney commented even though she actually understood very little of the situation. 

                "Then I saw him, as if her were real, standing right between me and the crystal." Judy took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Then the crystal exploded. What do you think it means?" Judy knew well what it meant but Sibyll Trelawney was one of the teachers who had a useable ego.

                "It seems like a bad omen." The Professor straightened up and looked slightly exasperated—as she used her inner eye no doubt—before she set her hand on Judy's shoulder and sighed. "Perhaps you should be careful around friends." She suggested in a mystical tone and Judy nodded.

                "Thank you Professor. I will." Judy tried not to laugh at herself as she hurried out of the tower leaving a very smug Divination teacher.

                Judy walked down the hall past the knight again ("Twice in one day! Pusillanimous knave! Return and fight!") and down to the Great Hall to get lunch. On her way she contemplated all the strange happenings, wondered about Draco's end of their bargain, and managed to meet up with both Ginny and Hermione. And all without running into Snape!

                "Judy!" Ginny called out and both she and Hermione came right over. 

                "I heard Snape had you cleaning the front steps?" Hermione asked and Judy nodded. "Well, don't go look at them now, they're terrible." Hermione faked a shudder and smiled.

                "Oh Judy! We have great news!" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione sighed. Apparently Ginny wasn't very good at keeping things subtle and had to get good news out of the way fast. 

                "Well, what is it?" Judy watched the energetic Ginny fumble with words for a moment and then Hermione spoke up.

                "I think I've figured out how we can mix this without blowing ourselves up, setting anything on fire, or collapsing a small portion of the school in the process." Hermione was quite proud of herself and Judy smiled at her.

                "That's great! How did you get the equations to balance right?" Judy asked her, awestruck. "It must have been hard to end up with a molecule that wasn't poisonous to carbon based life, wasn't it?" Judy looked at Hermione with a sort of educational hero worship and Hermione shared a confused look with Ginny.

                "This wasn't supposed to be a poison?" Ginny asked and blinked at Judy.

                "What equations? Balance how?" Hermione dreaded not knowing something, and now she was quite curious.

                "Oh drat." Judy let out a long defeated groan and put her hand to her forehead.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** First I thank you for being my only, **truly**, continuous reviewer. I was afraid that the moment between Draco and Judy would come off as Romantic, but I'm glad it didn't—I wasn't planning on making this into a romance. Perhaps I will make them friends…though that would be a very strange pair of friends….

**Author who decided to add in a bit at the end for no real reason:**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (assuming that I have more than one reader) and it wasn't a bit too much. The next chapter it going to be significantly lighter in tone—hopefully they'll balance out.


	15. He's right there isn't he?

**Disclaimer: Hmm… still don't own Harry Potter, or anything pertaining to the works of J.K. Rowling…Damn.**

**Author's Notes:** Well I do believe I've figured out why my story is so strange. It must be because of my tendency to listen to music while I write—and currently I'm listening to the soundtrack from Zelda, what does that say about this chapter? 

Also, this seems worth mention, I've become recently aware that my Word program likes to correct Madam Pince to Pinch. Unfortunately this has gone on for as long as it has because of my lack of a Beta, anyone want to volunteer for the job? No? Yes? No _Comprehende_? _Isis ga Wakarimasu_ _ka_?

Chapter 15:  He's right there isn't he?

"Hello Madam Pince, you're looking especially resplendent today," Judy commented behind an amazingly bright smile up at the Librarian whom was doubling as the head of Ravenclaw House. Judy had her hands at her sides and was beaming up at the Librarian while a nervous Ginny and an apprehensive Hermione flanked her on either side. The Librarian looked down her long thin nose and past her spectacles at the three girls. She cocked an eyebrow and shut the book that had been sitting on her dimly lit desk.

"And how might I help you?" Madam Pince asked but her eyes were far more severe than her diction.

"We just need the use of the old chalkboard in the back," Judy said quickly, and pointed to the back of the library. Her smile didn't fade even as Madam Pince shot her a dark look—that effectively amazed both Ginny and Hermione.

"That part of the Library is restricted to students." Madam Pince leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at Judy. The old chalkboard was back past the racks of restricted books and inside a small sort of caged off storage room at the farthest end of the building.

"We won't dare touch the books! Just the chalkboard," Judy noticed Madam Pince's face harden and quickly added to her statement, "—Ravenclaw's Honor!" The three girls froze and thought they were going to be hexed for a moment, until Madam Pince did something unexpected.

"I suppose if you put it that way," Madam Pince said and actually smiled at them as she took out a small box of old chalk and handed it to Judy. Madam Pince did favor the Ravenclaws more, they were her house after all, and when Judy swore on the house honor she brightened up to a nearly benevolent state. It scared the three girls more than anything they could have possibly imagined.

"Thank you so much Madam Pince, Maam." Judy took the chalk, bowed her head, and scuttled off through the racks of books with Hermione and Ginny in tow.

"That was amazing…." Ginny looked back when the three stopped to put down the rope and enter the restricted section.

"Gah," Hermione grumbled and rolled her eyes, "Had I known it was this easy to get into the Restricted Section unchecked I would have made more Ravenclaw friends!"

"Hermione you should see some of the books in the common room over at our dorms, we've got Pince's prize stash of restricted and rare material." Judy unhooked the rope and they walked through into the back section, Judy hooked it back again and the three walked down the center isle until they reached the dark corner of the library.

"Is this is?" Ginny squinted and tried to peer through the musty, dust filled air. This part of the Library wasn't frequented, ever.

"Yeah, really homey isn't it?" Judy commented wryly and walked past the two old tabled to the outside of the faded and tarnished brass mesh that partitioned off the small room in the back of the building. She pushed on one of the panels, which was the door upon closer inspection, and apparently had to shove the door inward hard enough to shove a few heavy boxes and a chair out of the way.

"Uh, I can't see a thing!" Hermione grumped and waved her hand in front of her face to try and clear away the cloud of dust that had accumulated. Judy coughed and entered the small dim space, moving boxes and old items as she went. Finally Judy reached the wall and pulled down a large piece of canvas cloth revealing a large, green, wall mounted chalkboard.

"Uh, found it." Judy coughed and threw the moldy cloth over to the side on top of a few boxes. 

"Funny how that's the only thing back here that doesn't look older than the castle," Ginny commented after a sneeze and motioned to the chalkboard. Both she and Hermione entered and looked over at Judy. "You said you'd need a chalkboard to explain." 

"Right, right." Judy pulled a piece of old chalk out of the box Madam Pince had given her and started writing on the board. She wrote a series of letters, some in upper and some in lower case, some occasionally had smaller numbers next to them and between strings there were mathematical symbols—a plus here an equal sign there, finally Hermione stopper her and asked a question.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm writing out the equations for the potion…." Judy said and stared at Hermione with a look that combined the sentiments 'did you just sprout another head,' and 'shouldn't you **already know** _this?_' 

"That doesn't look like any potions I've ever seen," Ginny was looking just as bewildered as Hermione and turned her head slightly—as if looking at it from another angle would help her understand. "What's Na-chul?" Ginny leaned forward and pointed to one of the sets of letters.

"Ginny," Judy paused and looked at her—a bit of worry apparent in her face as she realized the terrible truth; they had no idea what any of this was. "N-a-C-L is **salt**."

"Well then why didn't you just write _salt_?" It was Ginny's turn to look at Judy like she'd grown a second head.

"Salt wasn't part of the potion," Hermione stated flatly and stared at Judy. Judy just blinked.

"Didn't you all ever take Chemistry?" Judy knew that she'd come to Hogwarts later than other students due to her time at Rosewater and her family situation, and in Muggle school she'd been particularly bright but she thought they'd have at least a basic comprehension. She was wrong.

"Chemistry?" Ginny stared at her with a blank look.

"Wait, my mum and dad mentioned something like that…"Hermione trailed off and suddenly her eyes snapped back up to Judy. "Isn't that like Muggle Potions?"

"I suppose," Judy looked at Hermione and blinked. They were quite caught up in their conversation so none of them noticed the shadow darkening the doorway nor the fact that the particular shadow in question was being cast by one Professor Judy was quite tired of dealing with. 

"Didn't Snape ever teach you guys how to balance equations?" Judy saw them both exchange blank looks and shake their heads. "No wonder potions is so hard for you all! The guy never taught you how to weigh things right!" Judy announced a bit too loud and threw her hand up onto her forehead as she groaned. Snape cleared his throat and all three of them froze.

"He's right there isn't he?" Judy already knew the answer—fate had decreed that Professor Snape had to pop up at the worst possible moment in the worst possible scenario. 

"Wow, this must look really bad…." Ginny didn't want to turn around and see Snape—perhaps if she couldn't see him then he couldn't see her, no such luck though. 

"Three unescorted students in the back of the restricted section. Yes, Miss Weasley. This does look quite bad." Snape almost sounded jubilant that he'd managed to catch them like this—surely he'd have students cleaning out his potion stores for the rest of the year on this that was if he couldn't get them expelled first.

"You three!" The three girls heard Madam Pince's voice and they all looked at her. Snape was beaming—if that was possible. "After you're done in there, rearrange those boxes would you." She instructed them and they all nodded quickly. Snape's brow creased and he spun around to lock eyes with the Librarian. 

"Madam Pince," Snape sounded especially severe, but the Librarian regarded him as one would an overgrown bat.

"Professor Snape, these three are back here with _my_ permission," She began and noted the horrified look on his face. "On the condition that they not stray into the books they are allowed to use that back closet and the chalkboard for their project." She said with a note of finality and both the staff members had a long, angry, stare at one another.

"Hmph." Snape snatched the book he'd come for off a table and swooped out of the Library with it.

"As you were girls," Madam Pince instructed them and they all let out a sigh of relief as she passed through the bookcases and back to her desk.

"Alright, explain this Chemistry," Hermione commanded, always being the first one willing to learn anything.

"Yeah, how hard can it be?" Ginny nodded and Judy winced.

"Well fine." Judy turned around and wrote out the Periodic Table of Elements (having a photographic memory was definitely helpful some of the time). After extensive explaining and re-explaining of all the items on the chart she showed them a few basic problems. They were lost. It took Judy almost an hour of explaining to give even Hermione a basic idea of what she was talking about when she was interrupted.

"Miss Bacilli," Madam Pince was standing right next to the door and looked at the three of them. "Mr. Laike has informed me that you're needed at Quidditch practice." She looked at Judy and the girls could have sworn she smiled slightly—all the teachers loved to see their teams win. "You'll be practicing with the back-up seeker today."

"Um, right." Judy blinked and wondered about the back-up. She walked out quickly and was followed by Madam Pince with both Hermione and Ginny.

"Hurry it up Judy!" Gwaine hissed loudly and ushered Judy out the door and towards the Ravenclaw house. "We've got to get out there in just a bit." The two passed a window and the storm had gone from slightly snowy and calming to hurricane Hogwarts. Judy stopped and looked at Gwaine, astonished.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Judy motioned out the window, and Gwaine took her by the arm nearly dragging her back to get changed. He wasn't kidding. 

Nearly fifteen minutes later Judy was being dragged back down the hall by Gwaine on this time she was in her full, and rather damp, Quidditch uniform and carrying her broom under her arm as she tried to finish strapping one of her arm guards. The two walked out to the Quidditch pitch and met the rest of the soaking, irritated team, along with the extra few that had to be the back-ups.

"Judy Bacilli," Gwaine let go of her arm and introduced her to a fifth year Ravenclaw girl whom looked quite like the Asian Barbie equivalency, "Cho Chang, she was the last seeker."

"Hello," She said politely, her voice was just as pretty as her face. Cho held out a hand.

"Hello," Judy smiled and took her hand giving it a vigorous shake. "I guess I'm the one who took your spot, sorry about that." Judy smiled and Cho laughed.

"No problem, but they've called me back in to train with you," Cho smiled too.

"In case I die on one of my insane stunts no doubt!" Judy yelled, directing it more at Gwaine and the rest of the team than Cho.

"Yeah!"

"Precisely!"

"How'd you guess?"

"Only if you die mid-match!"

"Or if Malfoy gets her!"

"Slimy git he is."

"We just want Cho here in case Madam Pomfrey kills you!"

"Or Snape."

"Slimy git he is."

"Would you stop saying that!"

"Slimy git you are."

"Don't make me send a bludger your way."

"He means it too. Hit me just last week."

"That wasn't me!"

"Sure…ri-ight."

After that both Judy and Cho just ignored the rest of the team's (and back-up players') comments and went to work. The two took off into the whipping, lashing winds and the rain that poured down in sheets and showed no sign of stopping. All the joy had been sucked out of the storm; there wasn't even any snow any more. The two went up as high as they dared and began flying speed drills while tossing a ping-pong ball into winds and seeing who could catch it first. Neither of them had a fast broom, by any account, so their speed drills weren't of much help but they were quite agile in the storm despite the fact that the winds wanted to slam them into the stands or goalposts.

"Hey Cho!" Judy called out over the raging storm to her teammate. Cho pulled up beside her on her broom and Judy pointed down. 

The team was practicing with the Quaffle and the bludgers, the three beaters (two on the team and one back up) were hitting the bludgers with such accuracy it was almost like watching a match of badminton played on brooms—the bludgers barely had enough time to change direction between blows. The chasers (three on the team and two back up) were passing the ball seamlessly with speed and grace, and always they threw the ball with such force that intercepting it would be quite difficult but occasionally the two keepers (one a back up) would shoot down on their brooms and snatch the ball with a flick of their wrist.

"This is what the practices look like now?" Cho asked, sounding genuinely impressed and looked over at Judy. 

"Only when we need to take out our anger on something!" Judy joked and they both laughed.

"They must be preparing for the match with Gryffindor," Cho yelled over the rolling thunder that came after the lightning that flashed on the horizon.

"Yeah," Judy agreed and watched the Quaffle pass through one of the goals.

"What have you got planned?" Cho shouted and Judy looked back up at her.

"Never plan anything!" She shouted and Cho looked at her bewildered.  
                "I sure hope you do have something! Your broom isn't nearly as fast as Harry's!" She shouted and Judy blinked.

"What kind of broom does he have?" 

"A Firebolt!" Cho yelled and both girls had to tighten their grip on their brooms as a strong gust of wind threatened to knock them down. Judy hadn't been a member of the Wizarding world for too long and therefore hadn't the faintest idea as to what a Firebolt was but if it was faster than Malfoy's broom she'd be in trouble. She was about to respond to Cho when she was called to attention by a light spell and a shrill whistle from below. 

Madam Hooch had come out into the storm and was looking quite irritated, most likely from the rain. She didn't even bother trying to yell over the storm she merely made an exaggerated arm motion and waved them back towards the school. They all did what she wanted immediately; the weather was turning rather hazardous.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** Wow, it's good to know that I managed to keep you guessing but that's probably due to the fact that I just know how it's going to end no how it's going to get there. But however it happens I'll try to keep it interesting. 

And don't worry about Merry, Professor Trelawney foresaw his death, which could only logically mean one thing—He'll outlive us all. (Us being a general term for secondary and background characters.)


	16. Yes, Toucan Sam

**Disclaimer: Chapter 16. If you don't already know what this should say you never will. I AM J.K.ROWLING! That's why I'm publishing the next book on Fanfiction.net. That's why I'm not getting any money for it.**

**Author's Notes:** Yikes! Two chapters in one day, again! Too much inspiration for me…

Chapter 16: Yes, Toucan Sam.

"Well isn't this just fun," Bruce grumbled as they all walked through the doors looking quite like a group of drowned rats.

                "You're telling us?" Judy asked and walked with the group towards the dorms. "Cho and I were actually up there you all were diving around the ground!" Judy wasn't all that sad to see the gorgeous Cho looking just like the rest of them in all their miserable, cold, moist glory. Even scrawny, schizophrenic, delusional, and eerie girls got jealous sometimes—not that she didn't like Cho.

                "Ahh, I can't feel my arm!" Kixy moved her arm in a large circle and rubbed her shoulder while trying not to drop her bat.

                "I can 'eel b-y noze," Mixy rubbed her nose and sounded like she had a terrible head cold.

                "Oh quit your whining!" Gwaine called back at them as they passed a group of snickering Slytherins.

                "I think I'm going to be ill…." The back up Keeper held his hand over his stomach. No one knew why he played Quidditch—he got terribly motion sick after every run apparently.

                The group of them finally managed to arrive back at the dorm, but it took a while to get them in because the suit of armor (Geoffrey) had refused to get anywhere near the team for fear of rusting. After several threats from the oil-based paintings around it the armor let them in and quickly dove back onto its pedestal. The team trudged down into the common room where all the studying students snatched up their papers ("Watch out where you're dripping!" "My Charms Essay got all wet, darn you Bruce!"). They all filed up into their rooms and changed into dry clothes, not that it made them much warmer but at least they were no longer moist. 

                "Uh, I've got to go to Arithmacy…." Bruce grumbled as they group filed out of the common room and headed off towards their classes.  

                "I can top that," Judy piped up as they walked up the stairs into the empty hall above the entryway. "I've got potions." Judy finished darkly and some of the older students winced as they walked off in the opposite direction.

                Miraculously Judy managed to get through the Potions without Professor Snape giving her another detention, however he was practically breathing down her neck the whole class and snapped at her several times for small insignificant things. ("You're not weighing those properly! Didn't you even learn how? Incompetent student….") Judy got the distinct impression he was harboring just a bit of resentment. After potions Judy walked out and would have began a search for Ginny and possibly Hermione had she not come across who she had.

                "I'm tellin' ya Professor Sir, the owls won' even let the poor t'ing land out of the rain!" Judy stepped to the side of the hall as Hagrid and the Headmaster walked by. "They don't like 'at one at all, 'ey don't. Been out there fer hours, since morn'n I reckon! Had to take the poor t'ing back to me 'ouse and dry it off, I did."

                "Really Hagrid?" Dumbledore looked at Hagrid as they walked. "And you say it has a package?"

                "Yes Sir, Professor Dumbledore Sir." Hagrid nodded, the two rounded the corner, and headed towards Hagrid's Hut. 

                "Hey there Judy!" Judy hadn't heard the voice too many times but she recognized it as Ronald Weasley's.

                "Judy, did you hear?" Ginny asked excitedly. She and Hermione stopped next to her, followed by Ron and Harry.

                "Hear what?" Judy knew that it had to have something to do with what Hagrid had been explaining but shy not ask anyway.

                "There's been a big tropical bird outside since this morning, they think it's been trying to deliver something but the owls won't let it in," Hermione explained trying to make the situation sound less important than it was—just in case. Harry and Ron shared a look but Judy didn't try to read into it she was busy thinking about the bird.

                "We're going to go see about it!" Ginny was still overly excited, she grabbed Judy's arm and apparently 'we' included Judy in the group. They all rushed off, and out into the rain—third time in one day, dang it—towards Hagrid's. They group arrived after the Headmaster had left the hut and were let into Hagrid's little cozy home without question. 

                "Well 'ello to you all, come in! You'll be turnin' blue out 'ere soon!" Hagrid laughed and they all bustled into the small house.

                "Hagrid, we'd like you to meet Judy—she's a friend of Ginny's." Harry introduced Judy and Judy smiled up at the huge Hagrid.

                "Well 'ello Judy." Hagrid smiled down at her and shook her hand. 

                "We heard about the bird." Hermione started but was interrupted by Ginny.

                "Can we see it? Please Hagrid," Ginny pleaded and Hagrid laughed. 

                "Why sure jus' don' wake 'im up, 'e's sleepin'," Hagrid boomed but it seemed like he was trying to be quite. 

He walked them all over towards the fire and pointed to the large bundle of towels and mismatching blankets. The group watched as Hagrid bent down and gently lifted the top towel off revealing a very long, curved, and colorful yellow beak. He nearly jumped straight through the roof when Judy shouted though.

"Sam!" Judy rushed through the rest of the stunned group of students and knelt down over the bird. "Just what in the world are you doing?" She examined the bird and yes, surely, this was Sam her Aunt's Toucan. 

"You know that bird?" Ron sounded rather astonished and Hagrid was trying desperately to quiet them all so the bird could rest.

"Yeah, he's my Aunt's—but she only ever sends her owl out in weather like this!" Judy picked up the half-conscious toucan and managed to keep most of the blankets wrapped around it.  She stood up and shook the bird slightly; it opened its eyes and stared at her for a minute before clicking its beak together and letting out a trilled call.

"You should really let 'im rest now!" Hagrid sounded worried about the poor bird, but Sam was resilient. He trilled again and pushed free of Judy's grip, landing on the table with a hop and a flutter of his colorful wings.

"Wow," Ron said in a hushed voice and stared down at the bird. 

"I've never seen one this close before," Hermione leaned forward and Sam turned his head at her.

"Come on now," Hagrid pleaded. He must have really thought Sam was in bad condition. Sam cooed at Hagrid and flapped his wings once to show he was perfectly fine—Sam always played the _lame duck_ (as ironic as that is).

"Sam! You ought to be ashamed!" Judy leaned over the table and scolded the bird. "Getting everyone worried just so you can be pampered!" She shook her index finger at the bird and smiled apologetically at Hagrid. "I'm really sorry Hagrid, Sam does this sort of thing all the time!" 

"Say your sorry Sam," Judy commanded and glanced back at the toucan. The toucan hopped towards Hagrid, bowed, and called at him twice. Hagrid must have thought that was absolutely wonderful because he grinned and bowed back. 

"How'd you teach him that?" Ron leaned forward and watched as the bird hopped back to the center of the table.

"My Aunt has a way with birds," Judy answered simply and looked back at the large toucan. "So, Sam, just why are you here?" 

Sam clicked his beak and spread his large wings, revealing the strange little backpack he'd been wearing. He leaned forward and Judy opened the small bag, removing its contents. After Judy had taken the items out Sam hopped back, folded his wings and started singing an annoying tune he'd picked up while listening to Judy's Aunt (Hagrid thought it was lovely).

"What is it?" Harry asked politely, curiosity getting the better of him. Ron would have asked but he, Hermione, and Ginny were petting and examining Sam (Sam was loving every minute of the attention).

"A letter and a package," Judy set the small newspaper wrapped box down on Hagrid's table and opened up the envelope, a small card fell out and Judy snatched it up off the table.

_Thought you'd like it, read the rest of the letter after you open your present!_

_                                                Aunt Laura._

**_P.S.:_**_ Don't open it in front of other people or your Uncle will get in trouble with the Ministry._

                Judy stared at the small piece of paper that had slid out and realized there were still a good two pages of letter in the envelope. Judy stared at the card for a minute and then a strange realization hit her. Today was her birthday and she'd forgotten all about it! Judy groaned and looked over at Sam who was currently perched on Hagrid's shoulder and singing off key.

                "What's the matter?" Harry stared at her and Judy realized he was still waiting for a response from her.

                "Oh! Sorry Harry," Judy smiled an embarrassed smile at him and picked up the box. "It seems with all my detentions and such I actually forgot when my own birthday was. Embarrassing really." Judy laughed and Harry nodded with a sort of understanding smile. Luckily the others hadn't heard, they were all busy with Sam.

                "Sam!" Judy said a bit loudly and the bird looked over at her from his spot atop Hagrid. "You wouldn't mind waiting to go back until I write a response, would you?" Judy asked and the bird shook his head once.

                "Oh but the owls won't let him near the castle," Hermione looked back at Judy and Hagrid's eyes lit up.

                "Can I keep 'im here? I mean is it okay'?" Hagrid sounded like a kid in a candy shop as he asked and Sam cooed.

                "Of course," Judy held up her hands to show she had no control over the situation and put both the letter and package into her robes for later examining. Hagrid laughed merrily and Sam clicked his long beak in agreement.

                "Why 'at's great! Hey, it's gettin' late. You all want ta' stay fer' dinner?" Hagrid asked and smiled down at group. Judy was about to smile and accept when Ron spotted her, clamped a hand over her mouth and answered Hagrid himself.

                "Sorry Hagrid! Got to get back to the Great Hall, they're expecting us!" Ron said and laughed nervously. Judy said something that was muffled by his hand and was quickly led out when they all left.

"That was close," Harry said in hushed voice after they'd managed the mad dash through the rain from Hagrid's hut to the castle again.

"Yeah, you're tellin' me." Ron looked back at Judy who was as confused as ever. "I love Hagrid dearly but I don't think I'd survive any more of his food!" Ron's stomach rumbled and everyone shared a look. It was definitely time for dinner. (And even if it wasn't they were still dragged off after Ron and taken to the Great Hall.)

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

Has been Canceled this Issue**-** Due to the fact that this is the second chapter in one day and therefore there are no new reviews. Next chapter will have the thanking for both 15&16.


	17. Bruce's Tradition and Silver Ink

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this out?**

**Author's Notes:** Wow, another chapter to be posted at midnight…. This one is just for my love of Colin Creevey and cynicism. It was cut in two because the final version of the chapter was just a bit too long, but fear not the next chapter is the other half. Enjoy.

Chapter 17: Bruce's Tradition and Silver Ink

"Now what's the matter with you?" 

                Judy looked up from her plate and noticed Bruce Bogtrotter leaning over her with half a slice of potato in his mouth. Despite her slightly downtrodden mood she couldn't stop the edges of her lips curling upward at the perplexed and slightly wry expression on Bruce's face. 

                "Ju-f-t a minute ago—you walk-ed in wiff your Gryf-findor fri-ends all happy and laffin,'" Bruce managed to say as he took a large bite of a roll and motioned back at the Gryffindor table with his knife. Bruce swallowed the mouthful and turned sideways in his chair to face the sulky Judy. "You act like someone's gone and taken the sun away!"

                "Nothing that serious." Judy snickered slightly seeing as it was still pouring rain outside and showed no sign of stopping.  "It's just today's been totally wretched—but that's to be expected with detentions and the like, I suppose." Judy shrugged and Bruce cocked an eyebrow.

                "Well yeah, you've got both Snape and Trelawney!" Bruce laughed and clapped Judy on the back in a friendly manner. Judy coughed and nearly fell forward into the gravy. "It's not like today would have been any different!"

                "Well, I should have hoped so…."Judy gasped for air slightly and Bruce took a drink of his Pumpkin Juice. "It is my birthday after all." Judy muttered and, apparently, Bruce heard her. He let out a strangled choke and nearly dropped his glass on the table when she sprang the information on him.

                 "It's your what?" Bruce grabbed onto both of Judy's shoulders and shook her lightly. He looked around nervously, guilt written all over his face. "But I didn't know! I haven't gotten you anything!" He was absolutely shocked and Judy just laughed.

                "Don't worry!" Judy exclaimed and smiled at him. Bruce looked back at her and blinked.

                "You don't understand! My family always gives presents! Always!" He pleaded and took his hands off her shoulders. "We even invent some holidays just to give out presents!" Bruce stopped and stared at Judy for a moment and then his face was overcome with a very devilish grin.

                "Oh no, what are you going to do?" Judy inched back in her seat, ready to make for the door in case Bruce started singing. He smiled wider and then his face took on a deathly grim and disgusted expression and he whipped around in his seat to face the rest of the table.

                "Gwaine!" He shouted and the Quidditch team captain froze where he was. He'd been half standing, half sitting—almost like he was getting up to leave or go talk to someone far down the table. He looked at Bruce with the same face most young boys give their mother's, you know the one—it just screamed 'what did I do now'.

                "You heartless fiend!" Gwaine bellowed at him and caught the attention of the entire section of Ravenclaw table. "Slave driver!"

                "What did I do?" Gwaine asked in a small, mousy voice. His expression was beyond words; Judy thought she'd die trying to hold in the laughter.

                "I can't believe how dense you are!" Bruce stood up out of his seat and made sure to make a scene out of this. 

                "What's going on?" Judy turned and saw it was Cho Chang speaking to her in hushed voice. Cho and her entourage were ready to leave the Great Hall but they'd stopped and turned to see the commotion.

                "Well, from what I can tell, Bruce is chewing Gwaine out for being mean to me on my birthday," Judy began and motioned to the two boys. "I think that Gwaine's horrified expression is my present from him."

                "Wow," Cho blinked at the two boys and tapped Judy on the shoulder. "Is it really your birthday?" Judy nodded and Cho took on the same sort of devilish Grin Bruce had—hers too was quickly changed to an angry expression though.

                "Gwaine, I can't believe how inconsiderate you are!" Cho shouted looking a little hurt and added a sniffle for effect. "Such a mean, mean boy! You're just lucky Judy isn't scolding you herself!" Cho sniffled and took Judy's hand in hers melodramatically. Cho was going to join in on the gift giving too.

                Gwaine had taken on a **deer-in-the-headlights** look as he stood and looked down at the angry pair of Quidditch players. He was getting quite worried. By this time the Hufflepuffs and a few of the Gryffindors were watching the scene with undivided attention. Judy looked down, put her hand over her face to hide the blush, and shook her head.

                "Look at her!" Bruce started and sounded very much like Moaning Myrtle, "She's **distraught**!" Judy laughed silently into her hand and because of it Cho almost lost it herself and ruined the whole charade. That last bit had caught the attention of a few of the teachers and gained the attentive gaze of most of the Gryffindor table.

                "Forgetting her birthday!" Kixy and Mixy announced sounding aghast and stood together—slamming their fists on the table. They had figured the whole thing out just from the look on Judy's face.

                "Making all of us fly in that weather!" Cho added and Gwaine's eyes widened to the point that everyone expected they'd fall out of his head.

                "And not even getting her a gift! For shame Gwaine Du Laike! _For shame…."_ Bruce scolded him and finished off in a hiss. 

The people who'd been in on the joke sat down or left with straight faces but not long after they'd finished Judy faintly heard Cho breaking down into fits of laughter and—Judy could have sworn—she caught Harry Potter over at the Gryffindor table snickering before he was hit in the side by a shocked Hermione. The rest of the room, however, were whispering and conversing over the scene that had just taken place while Gwaine (still standing, frozen in his place) fumbled with words.

"Look that that!" Bruce whispered to Judy and pointed to his overturned spoon. 

"What?" Judy leaned over and Bruce adjusted the way the spoon was reflecting just a bit. Judy had to choke back another fit of laughter. Snape had a look on his face that wasn't quite his normal sneer, he almost looked as bad as Gwaine did—save he wasn't just the focus of the entire hall.

"Happy Birthday Judy," Bruce said quietly and gave her a friendly hug.

"Alright, that's it I can't take it anymore!" Judy said in a hushed voice and burst out laughing, though she tried desperately to cover her fits of giggles with her hands and muffle them to the best of her ability. Many people thought she'd broken down crying after some terrible treatment on her birthday—including some of the teachers—but a few people caught a spare sound and realized she was laughing just as hard as they wanted to. 

"You're terrible Bruce Bogtrotter!" Kixy announced and leaned over the table to smack Bruce on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you did that to poor Gwaine!" Mixy agreed and tried to suppress a smile.

"Git deserved it." Judy heard someone nearby mutter and shook her head as it rested against the table.

"Hope we haven't scarred him for life," Bruce added nonchalantly and continued eating his dinner. "You should have a bit more than that Judy, all skin and bones…." Bruce shook his head and Judy stood up holding hers.

"I'm finished," Judy smiled at Bruce and shot him a wry look. "I'll be off." Judy started but she was stopped before her foot even left the table.

"Oh wait!" Judy looked and saw an excited Colin running towards her carrying a very large, rolled up piece of paper that resembled a photograph (because it was one). Colin ran up to the Ravenclaw table, and stopped in front of Judy. It took him a minute to catch his breath and he finally held up the large rolled up photo. "Can. You. Sign. Please?" Colin panted and Judy took the roll.

"What is it?" Judy asked the stupid question as she took the large poster and pulled it open. "Woah." Judy added simply and smiled at the picture.

The poster had to be nearly three feet wide and two tall, it was all in black and white, and had been treated in the special potion that allowed the characters to move. It was the photo Colin had taken after the Hufflepuff Ravenclaw match just a while ago, and it looked gorgeous. Everyone was up in one position or another posing, some periodically fell over, some threw food at one another every few minutes, and occasionally the whole group came toppling down off the table and had to scramble back up into their positions. Currently the little black and white Judy was smiling and swatting at Bruce who was flicking her from behind.

"This is great Colin," Judy said and smiled over the edge of the paper at the oxygen deprived, and blushing photographer. 

"So you'll sign?" Colin's eyes lit up and he searched through his robes. He pulled out a quill and what looked like a bottle of silver ink. He quickly moved some of the dished off the table, took the poster, laid it out, and handed Judy the signing implements.

"I see," Judy said slyly and smiled as she signed her name in big loopy letters, "Planning on getting all our signatures on this and then selling it when we become famous?" Judy smiled and Bruce leaned over her. 

"Colin Creevey! You sly dog you!" He joked and poked the blushing Colin with a spoon. Judy took the opportunity to do something sneaky.

Judy pulled out her wand and poked the little black and white version of herself. The black and white version frowned, blinked at her, and lifted and eyebrow. Judy motioned to Colin, made a sort of suggestive head motion, winked, and smiled as the little black and white Judy got the hint. She put away her wand quickly and handed the silver ink to Bruce.

"Hey everybody! Colin wants the Quidditch players signatures!" Bruce announced to the table. "All of you! Don't even have to be in the picture, come on now!" Bruce held up the quill and motioned to the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. 

Every Quidditch player, stand by, and old team member rushed over to the end of the Ravenclaw table and signed the picture. By the time everyone had finished signing and Colin got the picture back he was flabbergasted, and out of silver ink. The front had the signature of everyone in the picture, and a few players from the Gryffindor team. He flipped it over and there were even more signatures on the back (mostly from girls—some of which had _innocent_ flirting written next to them), he could have sworn there were even signatures from members of the Slytherin team in the chaotic mess.

"Now **that** is a team photo." Judy set a hand on the overjoyed Colin's shoulder and walked out. She turned around and just caught a glimpse of the black and white, photo Judy blowing Colin a kiss. Judy smiled, left the Great Hall, and headed to the library to open her present.

  No one seemed to remember the poor catatonic Gwaine.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Kitsuchi-** Long time no review! But don't worry, it's okay. I'm not too used to stories being updated myself, it's just this one seems to flow easily…. I don't know why.

I should hope everyone loves Colin! He's just cool! (Not so much as a few others…. But still!) 

Wizards can be ignorant, and I'm debating whether or not I should have Snape drag her up to demonstrate how Chemistry works. Lastly the book—originally I had to do a report in English, write a story of Arthur. I wrote that. (Just a bit of patting myself on the back.

Wow… Long thanking time… (If you weren't included remember I posted this at 12:38 a.m. on 1.5.2003)


	18. The Music Box

**Disclaimer: Really, how much of this do you honestly think I own?**

**Author's Notes:** Despite the appearance of this chapter and the way it goes on, I trust you've all learned that I don't bother to write something in descriptive detail without intention of using it later as a plot device. If you didn't know before, surmise.

Chapter 18: The Music Box

                Judy turned a corner and looked around for a good place to open her gift. The Library had been closed and she didn't want to risk opening it in the Ravenclaw house, she had no idea what her Aunt had gotten her, but knowing her Aunt it was something strange. The warning about her Uncle Richard getting in trouble with the Ministry was enough to confirm that suspicion. 

                "Let's see…." Judy walked up a set of the moving stairs and looked around at the pictures on the wall while contemplating a place to open her present. 

                "There you are!" Judy looked up at the stairwell above her where Ginny was standing. Ginny was wearing a very irritated scowl and stalked down the stairs to Judy. "Harry knew it was your birthday! Why didn't you tell me?" 

                "I forgot," Judy said nervously and Ginny frowned. "Please don't be mad Gin—." Judy pleaded with Ginny but was interrupted as the set of stairs they were standing on lurched and swung around to connect with another well. The stairs connected to the third story stair well and shook slightly as they locked into place. A bit of dust fell off the platform the stairs had hooked onto and Judy grinned.

                "Perfect!" Judy cried and smiled at the confused and still slightly irritated Ginny. "Come on!" Judy grabbed Ginny by the hand and dashed up the stairs to the unused, and probably off limits, this story corridor. Judy turned into the long, dust hall and took a deep breath of the old stale air before her grin grew and she darted down the hall dragging Ginny behind her.

                "Why are we up here? Isn't this off limits to students?" Ginny asked and sneezed. "What if Filch catches us!" 

Judy didn't listen she just turned sharply, threw open a door to a room and dashed in. The room she'd chosen was just an old storage room, bigger than a closet, smaller than a classroom and just as dusty as any room could possibly be. She let go of Ginny and shut the door behind them before she even uttered a word.

"Now Judy! I demand to know why you've pulled me up here," Ginny said firmly and stomped her foot. Judy reached into her robes and pulled out the newspaper wrapped package Sam had brought.

"Well, knowing **my** Aunt Laura this is going to be something quite spectacularly strange," Judy pulled one of the old dusty desks into the center of the room and put the box down. "I thought you might want to see it." Judy looked up at Ginny thoughtfully and smiled.

"Is that all?" Ginny blinked at her and leaned over the small gift. "Why couldn't you just open it in the Great Hall?"

"My Aunt told me that my Uncle could get in trouble with the Ministry over it," Judy poked the newspaper and glanced up at Ginny.

"Oh," Ginny said sounding downtrodden. 

"Don't worry! She wouldn't send me anything dangerous…It's probably just some Muggle thing that he bewitched." Judy saw a wave of relief pass over Ginny's face then a curious smile tug at her lips.

"Oh! Open it then." Ginny urged her on and leaned over the table. 

                "Here goes…." Judy said quietly and set her hands on the present, almost scared to pick it up.

                Judy ripped the top of the newspaper and pulled it away quickly revealing the square black box inside. Judy studied the box for a moment and realized that there wasn't a top or a seam anywhere on it, she stared at it for a minute and just barely grazed the top of the box with her finger when something extraordinary happened.  The top of the box split into four sections and folded out onto the desk, like a flower opening. 

                Inside the box was a music-box, though it wasn't a box at all. The base was a small sort of pedestal made of some sort of shiny black wood, sitting on the wooden base was a glass dome, tall and skinny it seemed immeasurably fragile. Judy peered at the small glass dome in the murky light of the classroom and realized just what was inside. Inside the dome was a glass rose, it was closed up like a bud and looked like it was just floating there—still as if it was fixed to the bottom.

                "What is it?" Ginny had seen the amazed look on Judy's face fade into a bittersweet smile as she reminisced.

                "It's the rose from my favorite movie…." Judy leaned forward and stared at the rose before she realized it was glowing quite dimly from deep within the glass. Judy reached her hand out and touched the top of the glass—that was when she realized just why her Aunt wanted her to open it alone.

                The room fell into darkness, as the spell became active, and Judy snatched her hand back from the small trinket. Ginny became very worried at the ominous situation but watched with undivided attention. The rose's dim light grew a bit and the small glass flower began to open up like it was real, the light growing as it bloomed. Ginny stared at the rose and glanced up. She gasped as she saw the white cloud forming above the box in the darkness.

                "Look," Ginny pointed up at it and Judy shifted her gaze to the cloud.

                The cloud broke apart, sloppily, and started to play out a scene almost like it was actually a movie. Music started to play from the box, but it sounded more like a symphony in the darkness, and Judy could hear the deep and raspy voice of the man reciting the prologue.

                _"Once upon a time, in a far away land…"_

                Out of the remnants of the cloud a dark castle formed, it nearly reached the ceiling of the room. The voice continued and both girls watched with growing curiosity and awe.

                _"A young prince lived in a shining castle."_

                The castle lit up, in white, gold, and silvery lights that came from within the illusion.

"All thought he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind." 

Through the largest of the windows the two girls would see the prince of the castle, both of them thought he looked suspiciously like someone they knew, but they couldn't place it just then.

"But then, one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold."

The entire scene changed and showed the prince, clad in white finery, standing before the open doors of the castle (which greatly resembled Hogwarts, though that was probably a deliberate action on Judy's Uncle's part) with the gold light behind him streaming out onto the cold snow and showing them both the dark, bent, figure of the old beggar woman. She held out a luminous red rose, identical to the one in the box.

_"Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away."_

The prince gave her a very angry look, they realized who he looked like now, and made a hand motion that obviously meant 'get-off-my-land.' The old woman stood as tall as she could and held the rose out closer to him, while motioning with her hands but not actually saying anything.

"But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances… For true beauty is found within."

The prince yelled something at her, the scene remained silent save for the announcer and the music, and waved her off again.__

_"When he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress."_

The scene was bathed in a beautiful silver light and the old hag was replaced by a woman dressed in a brilliant pink dress (who eerily resembled Glenda in Judy's opinion). The prince leaned forward and pleaded with the woman, but she didn't look like she'd heard his cries.

"The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, she had seen that there was no love in his heart."

The enchantress lifted her wand into the air and opened her dark, sad eyes to look down upon the prince.

"And as punishment she transformed him inot a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle."

The woman shouted a spell and swung her wand at the prince, there was a blinding flash and the Prince was replaced by a creature—hidden by shadow. It roared and the scene was silent no more. The two girls jumped and listened with rapt attention.

"Ashamed of his monstrous form the beast concealed himself in his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world."

The castle melted away and was replaced by a small scene of a room, in which stood a table with a silver mirror and a case that looked just like the music box. The shadowed form of the beastly prince was hunched in the corner, staring down at the floor and the voice continued.

"The rose she'd offered his was truly and enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty first year, if he could learn to love and other and earn their love in return then the spell would be broken… if not then he would remain a beast for all time."

The scene faded away completely and the two girls' attention shot down to the luminous, rose that was floating beneath the glass dome. The black that had encompassed the room faded away, as did the music and left only the glowing rose inside the box. The girls watched it, not daring to move for quite a while, and finally Ginny stepped forward and picked up the trinket.

"Beauty and the Beast," Ginny read the faint gold script that had formed on the black base and noticed the winding apparatus on the bottom. She touched it softly, and wound the muggle item up before setting it back down and listening to the haunting song that it had played when they watched the magical scene before.

"Wow, Uncle Richard really got carried away…" Judy said softly and Ginny nodded at her.

"My dad would love this, but then again he'd probably have to arrest him after he accepted." Ginny said quietly and stood next to Judy. 

The two listened to the music box play until the small machine unwound and stopped just after a slowly struck note. The rose dimmed and folded up but the writing remained, glowing as brightly as a flame on the base. If it weren't for the name of the film on the base then the small thing wouldn't have been worth more than a second glance. After standing in silence for fifteen minutes the black box closed up around the trinket and Ginny managed to say something.

"Blimey," She said and looked over at Judy, "and all I would have got ya was a sweater."

"Hey, I like sweaters." Judy looked at her and they both smiled. "We'd better get out of here before Filch—." Judy stopped mid-sentence as she heard a cat meow outside the door.

"Let's go!" Ginny dashed to the door and threw it open, Judy followed right on her heels, carrying her present under her right arm. 

The two practically flew down the hall and onto the stairs, who'd chosen this particular moment to shift and throw the escaping girls off balance. They stumbled down the stairs and dove into the nearest hallway. It seemed they just managed to escape Filch and his cat because not a moment after they'd hidden in the hall he'd stalked past yelling and shouting about students.

"That was close," Judy said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll say," Ginny agreed and they two decided to make a quick exit and get as far from the scene as possible. They'd managed to wander the halls, chatting about birthdays and different fun things they'd gotten in the past (Ginny did most of the talking) and came to the conclusion that it was getting a bit late and they should probably be getting back to their houses. 

"Bye Ginny!" Judy called and waved at her friend as she headed down towards the entrance on the first level.

"Happy Birthday Judy!" Ginny called back and went up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower.

Judy walked along and arrived at the Ravenclaw house entrance just as another large group did. She walked through the common room and simply went straight to the dorms. Judy was tired and her mind was at ease, filled with the images provided by her present. She fell into a deep, comfortable sleep only a moment after her head hit the pillow. Her mind was in such a deep sleep that she didn't even awaken when she heard the voice in the dark.

**"Come to me."**

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

Has once more been canceled due to lack of new reviews.

All Reviews for previous chapters that are not addressed will be thanked and addressed in the next _Reviewer Thanking Time._


	19. Raging Waters

**Disclaimer: Skip it.**

**Author's Notes:** The only real note I have for this chapter is concerning the spell 'Dessito' it was derived from the Latin word for _stop_ and has been use din my original story—not that this has **any** connection to that (or that the above was a shameless plug….GO READ….plug, plug, plug.), and the word _decollare_ is Italian (Storyline involving Judy knowing Italian will come in later) for 'Start/go.'

Chapter 19: Raging Waters

Long into the late hours of the night, after every sleeping soul in Hogwarts had retired, and even the glowing presence of the moon was hidden by the clouds there was a scratching noise that echoed through the ancient halls of stone. It was the distinct sound of something metallic being dragged across the floor. A clink, as it struck a stair. Another clink but not quite loud enough to wake anything, not even the dead who haunted the halls. The steps of the perpetrator were silent, and it seemed not even in the depth of silent night could they be caught. Not a creature stirred even when the metal struck and there was a sound of splatter on the ancient floors.

                "Judy!"

                Judy was snapped out of her comfortable sleep as she was pulled up from her bed harshly. Rather than the warm covers and solitude of her four-poster bed she was welcomed with an odd cacophony of sounds and a puddle of water on the floor that easily went up to her ankles. Judy snapped out of her warm state of half-consciousness and looked around frantically.

                Half the girls had their wands drawn and were casting some sort of barrier charm on each of the doors to the bathrooms. Water was leaking out of the doors and had puddle all over the floor. Icy cold water was covering the room. Judy's eyes darted over to the staircase. There were two seventh years, brandishing wands, trying desperately to dispel a strong barrier that had formed and was locking the water into the dorm and out of the common room.

                "Judy hurry!" The girl who'd slept next to her all year had her wand out and was waking all the others. "Wake everyone!" Judy stumbled forward in the half darkness and realized just how strange the light looked. She turned around and saw that though the sky was grey and covered in clouds it wasn't raining yet there was practically a river's worth of water washing over the windows threatening to crack them inwards and drown all the trapped students.

                "What's going on?" Judy drew her wand and started helping a set of three girls who'd been forming a barrier to keep the water in the bathroom. "**Dessito!**" Judy pointed her wand at the door and cast a barrier spell with the others.

                "It started early this morning!" The sixth year who'd looked like she'd been casting the spell the longest answered Judy in a loud voice that just barely overtook the sounds of rushing water. "The prefect came rushing down the stairs, casting water repelling charms left and right over every one of our trunks and the windows that open! She told me to wake up the others and then I noticed all the water that had already leaked through—she dove down into the common room just before the Ravenclaw house protection spells kicked in!"

                "You mean that there were spells to ensure we'd be locked in during an emergency?" Judy shouted and one of the other girls who was helping answered.

                "Only if there's water!" She began; her voice was already hoarse from shouting over the water. "There are spells that activate to try and keep the water away from the books!"

                "It figures doesn't it?" The last of the three other girls, a fifth year yelled. 

                "That the dorm with the most clever students in the school would have a design more flawed than the Titanic?" Judy suggested and they all nodded. Up higher on one of the platforms that curved around the building to give the dorm its crescent shape there was a scream followed by a crash and a flood was water that didn't seem like it was going to stop. The water level rose halfway up Judy's thigh in not time and the girls over the stairs were choking and going down under the surface of the liquid to try and dispel the barrier.

                "Sounds like the door broke!" The seventh year yelled and shoved Judy, none too gently. "Go help them hold the water back!" Judy did as she was told and waded up through the flowing torrent of water that was pouring out of the bathroom on the third platform of the dorm.

                "**Dessito!**" Judy cried and had to use all her power to push the water back behind the door. "It won't hold!" Judy cried and all the newly waken girls leapt up to help her.

                "Yes it will!" Cho Chang flanked Judy, wand drawn, and cast another barrier spell. 

                "This is no good!" Judy and Cho both turned to see Kixy and Mixy wade up to them, both their nightgowns had already been soaked and they looked angrier than dragons that had recently been jabbed in they eye. Neither Cho nor Judy were sure who yelled but both girls cast spells and the water was held in place, rather well.

                "Judy!" Mixy yelled at her (she was pretty sure it was Mixy). "You and Chang were seekers, you're the cleverest of us all! Go help those two at the door! Find us a way out!" Mixy finished and two more fourth years rushed over to take Judy and Cho's places as the two ran down the platforms and came to the bottom.

                "My god, it's like a pool!" Judy announced as she walked right into the waist deep, frigid water. A few of the girls who'd been casting (and still were) were shivering and the two who'd dove down looked as if they'd pass out soon. Judy shoved them out of the way and dove down; Cho was the one who heard the other girls yell.

                "Hurry! We can't keep up casting if we've got to swim at the same time!"

                Judy tried every dispelling charm she could think of, kicked the barrier, and even tried to wedge a few of the stones away from the railing, but it was of no use. She surfaced, cold, shaking, and cursing in Italian.

                "We can't break through there! It was designed to be impenetrable by a wizard far more skilled than any of us!" Judy swore and struck the water with her fist. 

                "We need another way out!" Cho looked around, and waded through the water. "There!" Cho pointed up and Judy looked up at the windows above. The water was pounding into the glass and rushing over into the lake, it showed no signs of stopping or even slowing down. There was one spot between the paneling, however, where there was water leaking in.

                "It looks like an emergency hatch!" Cho exclaimed and Judy noticed the glass handle and hidden hinges on the surface.

                "Great! Just great!" One of the girls holding back the water at the door shouted. "Only a bloody bird Animagus would think of putting an emergency hatch up at the top of a hundred-twenty-five foot ceiling!"

                "If only I had my broom!" Cho shouted and stared up at the hatch.

                "Now hold on a moment…"Judy said, rather than shouted, and took on a sort of understanding expression. Judy rushed up to the window and examined the outside of the glass, there were broken bits of rusted iron that didn't quite fit—like something was missing. Judy waded through the cold currents and peered up at the side of the windows again. "Has anyone ever been out there?" 

                "No, there's a spell on the windows to keep them clean." Cho waded up beside her and gave her a strange look. "Why?"

                "I have an idea…." Judy looked at Cho with a devilish grin. "Why would someone as smart as one of the founding four members of Hogwarts design a death trap for students?" Judy asked, and even had to resist making the comment 'Well excluding Salazar Slytherin.'

                Cho shrugged.

                "Well, this room was designed to be escaped and if I'm right we're all saved." Judy pointed up at the hatch and Cho stared at her. 

                "What if you're wrong?"

                "Then we're all going to die on the rocks." Judy locked eyes with the shocked Cho and after a moment Cho just sighed and nodded.

                "Alright." Cho nodded and stared at her. "Everyone! Drop your spells quickly, we've found a way out!" Cho yelled and everyone turned.

                "Drop our spells!"

                "Are you mad?"

                "We'll all drown!"

                Judy looked at all the girls as far back as she could see them, she took a few steps away from the windows, turned to face the glass and cast her spell. "Everyone to me!" Judy shouted and, the Ravenclaws knowing how insane this girl was, flocked to her even if it meant dropping their spells and running as the doors came crashing down and the room started to fill at triple the rate. 

                "**Expelliarmus!**" Judy shouted and the girls gasped. Her spell cracked one of the windows and it didn't take long before the immense weight of the water collapsed the glass inward. 

The water barreled into the room as if they'd just opened the way to a sea. Everything was torn apart, the beds snapped like driftwood against the stone floor, the curtains and velvet around the room was torn and ripped to shreds that barely resembled their previous life. The girls were swept up high into the room, and rose ever closer to the ceiling. The water continued to pour in but finally the room had reached equilibrium and the flow slowed a bit.

"Can you reach?" Cho shouted from far across the blue sea that held them high above the floor and so near to the glass roof they could touch it in places.

"Yeah," Judy replied and leapt out of the water as best she could. On first attempt her hands slipped off the glass but on her second try she managed to grab hold. "Damn! It opens outward!" Judy shouted and two fourth years swam up beside her. With a heave they lifted her out of the water and shoved her through the opening hatch. Judy clambered up out of the hatch and onto the windows, but she was quickly swept away with the massive current.

                "Judy!"

                "No!"

                The girls shrieked and called as Judy struggled to keep from being pushed off the glass windows, but it was no use. Judy couldn't get a good foothold. Soon she was swept clean down past their view and there was a great sad commotion because she was gone. So loud, was it, that Cho just barely heard her shouting.

                "Quiet!" Cho yelled and everyone fell silent.

                "Cho, I was right!" They could hear Judy shouting over the water, she was outside. Cho dove down under the water and opened her eyes. Judy was standing next to the window, on thin air and Cho couldn't believe it. "Quickly everyone! Get out! It's safe!" Judy called to them and slowly the girls moved out of the hatch onto the windows. One by one they were swept away with the current and one by one they landed, safely, on some form on invisible scaffolding that, they could feel, was made from thin bars and allowed the water to slip past. After the last girl was emptied out onto the scaffold there was a great deal of cheering and many people slapped Judy on the back.

                "Cleverest of them all." Mixy smiled at Judy and Judy looked out along the side of the castle.

                "Hey!" Judy yelled to quiet them all and looked back. "We've got to go help the boys! They've not figured this out—I guarantee it!" Judy yelled to them all and was met by murmurs. In the end only a few of the bravest agreed to go across to the other dorms.

                "How are we going to get over there?" Cho, one of the few who'd agreed asked Judy as they made their way to the end of the scaffold, where the glass ended and connected to the wall of the castle. Judy looked down over the edge, there were many sharp rocks far below and the lake didn't look too inviting, she looked back up and smiled wryly at the stained glass window that had been shaped like the Ravenclaw crest.

                "All of you, shoot me," Judy answered simply and turned around. 

                "What?" Both Kixy and Mixy asked at the same time and their expression was shared by the seventh year that had come along.

                "Look, I weigh like ninety-eight pounds," Judy explained, "If you all cast Expelliarmus on me at the same time, it should knock me over to the scaffolding over there." They all shared uneasy looks at the seemingly fearless Judy. 

                "There has to be another way," Cho pleaded—trying to be the voice of reason.

                "Sure, there probably is." Judy locked eyes with her again. "But this way is the fastest, and what we need is speed." Cho nodded.

                "What if there is **no** scaffolding?" The seventh year asked and Judy shrugged. 

                "Then you'll have to use Cho's other way," Judy said with a certain finality and all the girls nodded grimly.  

Judy glanced back at them all and turned to face the massive windows that acted as the outer wall of the boys' dormitories (just as they did with the girls'). She reached out with her right hand and took hold of the invisible railing that ran along with the magically hidden scaffolding. She moved slowly down the scaffold until she felt the rail curve around in front of her and start off towards the wall—she was on the very edge of the platform.

"Alright," Judy said quietly, but the girls heard her. Judy carefully pulled herself up onto the slippery, wet, railing and stood up shakily looking as if she was about to jump from mid air down towards the water below. "On the count of **decollare**…." Judy sounded a bit unsure of herself, but she was going to do this even if it was dangerous. The girls behind her had their wands out and were prepared to throw their spells all at once. Judy took a deep breath and was prepared to start counting.

"_Decollare!" Judy shouted and jumped up as high as she could. _

Judy fought her fear and kept her eyes open and focused on where the scaffolding should be—ignoring the water that flowed over head and formed a sort of tunnel between the falls and the wall of stone. She was so focused (and afraid) that she barely heard the group of girls shout the same spell at once, although she did feel it quite well. The combined spells struck Judy mid air and flung her over across the gap. Judy flung her arms out and grabbed at where the scaffold should have been but there was nothing there, and her eyes went wide as she started to fall. Judy didn't fall far though, just a few feet lower, her arm caught on something mid-air and let out a sickening sort of pop.

"Judy!" The girls chorused and shouted cheers at her. Judy clung to the bit of scaffold she'd grabbed onto and realized that the invisible platform outside the other dorm must have come off the wall, it was slanted downwards but despite it's disconnected position it still felt rather sturdy. 

"Never," Judy began as she pulled herself onto the pipe-formed walkway with her left arm, her right arm hanging limply at her side, "let me do that again!" She groaned back at the girls and they all let out a tremendous amount of applause. 

"I wanted to find another way!" Judy glanced over at the soaked Cho and heard her snide comment over the rushing sounds of water roaring all around them.

"Right, right." 

Judy waved her hand at the shouting and cheering group and climbed up the invisible scaffolding until she reached the level area and managed to stand. She walked along, under, and through the rushing torrents of water that poured down over the windows of the boy's dorm just as it had been over on the girls' side.  

She clung to the rail as she walked and when she stopped she leaned forward against the glass to get a better look inside. The boys, clad in their boxers, night outfits, and one or two of them in cowboy pajamas with feet, were racing back and forth through the room casting barrier spells and trying to find a way out. The water in their dorm had just reached the level the girls' had nearly half an hour ago. The cold icy liquid was up to their knees and they were all looking quite strained and worried.

"Hey!" Judy yelled and beat her fist on the glass. 

The boys looked around for a moment and finally noticed Judy standing outside on, what appeared to be, nothing but air. They sent her shocked looks and the barrier spells began to break down because of their negligence. Judy motioned to the invisible scaffold holding her up and mouthed the words 'come out here' as best she could. 

They didn't seem to get the hint.

Judy did the next thing that came to mind. She kicked the window closest to her with all the force she could muster, but that wasn't too much for she'd been tired out from many events and wasn't doing too well. Judy continued to kick the glass and, after a moment, a few of the boys realized what she was trying to do. Those who had free hands picked up chairs or anything they could fin and started beating on that same window from inside. In nearly no time they'd managed to crack it but they couldn't seem to break it out of place.

"Everyone, drop what you're doing and let the room flood!" Judy yelled, through the crack and the boys sent her the same shocked look the girls had. 

"We'll drown!" Bruce, who was wearing a very interesting pair of elephant pajamas, yelled back through the crack at Judy.

"No we won't!" Jerimiah, wearing a pair of heart spotted boxers, realized what would happen if he let go of his spell. 

He dropped it immediately and the door he'd been guarding broke open releasing a massive wave of water into the room. The wave knocked the others off balance and soon every one of the doors had broken open and water was pouring after them in innumerable amounts. It all happened in a flash really, with a cracking and a low moan the force of the water pushing on the cracked glass shattered it outward and carried the mangled shards down into the lake. The water flowed just as readily out of the window as it had from the bathrooms only this time it was carrying all the male Ravenclaws with it—though they were filtered out and caught easily as the water passed through the scaffold.

"Today is not my day," Judy grumbled and slumped down onto the scaffold, leaning back against the railing.

"Good work," Jerimiah choked out as he coughed up some water, and judging by the groans and moaning of the other boys they all agreed with the sentiment.

"Nice bra," Bruce snickered and sat down next to Judy. Judy realized that she was still just wearing her black sports bra, and her pajama pants—the outfit she always slept in, but she was in too much pain and too tired to be embarrassed.

"Nice elephants," Judy said and smirked. Bruce let out a dry laugh and closed his eyes. 

 **Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** Wow, lots of reviews to thank and respond to. XD

I thought the chemistry would be a good touch, I'm not going to stress it though (that's for my other HP fic…myahahaha) and Cho's distracting Harry ought to come in handy eventually.

I've never forgotten my birthday either, but I can see it slipping the mind of someone whose mind was slipping. Bad joke, I know.

The picture was just a fun image to think about, and you'll find out whom the prince resembles in time.

Lastly, I should hope the plot is getting better- Thanks ^_^.

All other reviews placed in this or previous chapters will eventually be thanked.


	20. Unholy Alliance

**Disclaimer: You mean I can't just skip this yet? **

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 20 is here, and it actually references things! Gasp! You say? Plot Continuity is here!

Chapter 20: Unholy Alliance

"Just how long un-t-til they find-d us," Jerimiah started, his voice hoarse from shouting over the water for nearly half an hour and his teeth chattering causing him to stutter, "do you w-wager?" He turned and stared at Judy who had taken to holding onto her limp right arm and hadn't spoken since they'd escaped.

                "Soon," Bruce answered for Judy and closed his eyes as he lay back on the invisible platform. None of them could get used to that, it was just a bit too much—even for Hogwarts.

                "You keep s-saying that," Jerimiah sounded irritated, "I was asking Judy anyway…." He grumbled and trailed off.

                "Fine, Judy?" Bruce asked her without even so much as inclining his head in her direction.

                "Soon," Judy said, having saved her voice by not talking much—unlike the others. Jerimiah groaned as did the rest of the hungry, cold, wet, and irritable boys.

                "Oh quit your moaning." Judy opened one of her eyes and glanced over at the pack of boys who'd been pushed together, single-file (because of the narrow nature of the scaffold), and soaked until they couldn't stand water in any way, shape, or form. "The girls have it just as bad as you."

                There were a series of indignant snorts, mild grumbles, and sighs that told her that the boys knew but they just wanted something to complain about. 

                "Today couldn't get any worse…." Jerimiah mumbled and Judy opened both her eyes just to look at him.

                "What in the world possessed you to say that aloud?" Judy asked him, her voice sounded darker than normal.

                "What do you mean?" Jerimiah asked her without even looking over. There was an ominous rumble high above them and they all realized that it wasn't coming from Hogwarts. It didn't take long for _the-powers-that-be_ to catch up with what Jerimiah had said—it started snowing merrily down on them.

                "Jerk," Bruce groaned as the snow touched down on them and made their lives just generally a bit worse.

                The situation progressed from bad, being the icy cold water that seemed to have no end, to worse, being the snow that had just chosen to start falling with no sign of letting up. This was a very, very bad day for the Ravenclaw students and, silently, they were plotting the downfall of whoever was caught.

                "Professor, they're here!" Judy opened one of her eyes, and noticed the Hufflepuff prefect mounted on his broom and hovering high above them. It didn't take too long before Madam Hooch swung around the side of the building, airborne and slightly shocked at the sad state of affairs that the scene had digressed to. All the students were shaking, shivering, and really miffed off.

                "Go! Tell the headmaster," Madam Hooch commanded and the prefect flew back off to alert the other Professors.  

                The professors, it seemed, couldn't—or wouldn't break through the charms placed on the Ravenclaw house and apparently they were unable to shut off the water. They'd been contemplating for nearly an hour before one of the clever Ravenclaws found a way down without any aid. Judy didn't know the boy's name but he'd discovered that the scaffolding met up with a rather invisible ladder, which descended down to a ledge just above the lake. (He'd made this discovery after slipping down the broken side of the boys' scaffolding and managed to hook one of the rungs under his arm as he plummeted to an untimely demise.) There was a spot of good news when the girls realized there was a ladder on their side as well.

                Despite the protests of Madam Hooch and the removal of fifty points from the Ravenclaw house score all of the Ravenclaw students filed down the ladders, eagerly, and not-so-carefully walked along the ledge that held just a few feet above the lake—after all, what would happen if they fell in? They'd get **more** wet? 

                They discovered that the ledge melted away and joined the rest of the muddy shores that surrounded the lake, as it got closer to the front of the school. Finally, the Ravenclaws managed to traipse through the bog and thick slurping mud that their path had become and arrived at the front of the school. It came as quiet a shock to the students inside when they saw the whole house come walking in, soaking, in their night clothes (or underwear in some cases), and covered with a layer of grime and filth that was caked on. Luckily, all of the students noticed the murderous looks in their tired and slightly glazed eyes so they made no comments about it.

                "Where are the Slytherins?" Jerimiah asked and just walked along with the group, no longer caring that he was just in his boxers—there was enough mud on him to count as an ensemble after all.

                "Yeah," Bruce agreed under his breath. "They're missing out on some prime mocking material here." 

                "I'm hungry," Judy started and realized just how hungry she actually was—she hadn't been eating much and this little escapade wasn't quite entertaining enough to distract her from her stomach. "I'm going to go eat." She muttered and trudged along with the group who all murmured in agreement with her.

                "Yeah, we'll worry about cleaning up and clothes after we get some hot food," Cho said groggily as the pack turned and headed for the Great Hall. They passed an irate Peeves and a few shocked ghosts on the way. (Odds are Peeves was mad that they already looked like they'd seen worse than he could do to them in one day.)

                "My god," Judy stopped and a sort of grim smile spread across her face as she recognized the group of people approaching them. 

                It was the entirety of the Slytherin house, all dressed in the same manner as the Ravenclaws (soaking wet in their night things, though not nearly as muddy) and they looked just as ready to filet the person who'd done it. Judy hadn't thought about it before but considering the amount of water that they'd seen the dungeons had to have been flooded completely and that included the Slytherin house.

                "Nice pajamas, too bad silk is dry-clean only, huh?" Judy commented and inclined her head towards Draco Malfoy who was trudging along towards the hot food with the rest of his irritated house. "Don't suppose you all know who did this, do you?" He stopped and sneered with an expression of sheer malice.

                "Not yet," he hissed and both the houses came to a silent sort of agreement there. 

                "They'd better hope the teachers find them," one of the Slytherin boys growled and Gwaine finished for him.

                "Yeah, the teachers have to follow rules."

                "If we catch him," Draco started and Judy interrupted.

                "No one will be able to find him for weeks." 

                It was there that, for the first time in the history of the school, the Slytherin house and Ravenclaw house had managed to strike some form of bond. (This was strange because one was a group of rude overachievers and the other comprised of rude slackers—rather scary when teamed up.) Both Judy and Draco shared a malevolent grin and then stomped into the Great Hall, houses following right after them. The houses walked past all the shocked and silent students that remained in the Great Hall finishing their morning meal, and took seats at their house tables to eat.

                "Oh Judy! There you are!" Ginny had followed the mud and water tracks into the Great Hall, she was carrying a broom in her hands and being followed by an irritated Hermione whom was carrying a book of spells (Dispelling Barriers and Breaking Lock Charms—By:  Wedge Freeman) and a very disapproving Ron.

                "Thank Merlin!" Ron shouted and threw his arms up into the air as they walked over. Before Ginny could manage to say anything Ron interrupted. "You know she was planning some half-cocked daring rescue!" Ginny pushed him out of the way and Judy blinked.

                "And she's been reading all day since we heard the dungeons were flooded!" He added and pointed to Hermione, who punched him lightly on the shoulder. 

                "Planning on raiding the Slytherin house in their time of dire need?" Judy lifted an eyebrow and smirked at Hermione. She just frowned back and, after a moment, smiled. "And I suppose you were going to air lift her away, Indiana Weasley." Judy smiled at Ginny whom looked more than a tad confused but just nodded.

                "Judy," Ron piped up. He seemed to be the only one of the group who had confidence in Judy—or at least the only one who hadn't plotted a way to save the Ravenclaw students. "Aren't you…you know," he paused and glanced around at all the Ravenclaw students, "Aren't you all, cold?" Hermione frowned at him, even though she was thinking the same thing.

                "Yes," Judy answered as if just asked if the sky was blue, "Of course we're cold—but it **was colder out there and just what exactly are we going to change into until the water stops and drains out of our rooms so we can retrieve robes?" Judy said flatly and took a large drink of her breakfast tea.**

                "Yeah, and the Slytherin are in the same boat we are," Cho commented from across the table and looked up at Ron, "Bad joke not intended." 

                "At least this will get us out of classes and punishments," another one of the Ravenclaw students farther down the table added and took a stack of pancakes off a platter.

                "Why did you say that out loud, didn't you learn from Jerimiah's mistake?" Bruce glared up at the boy and stuffed a sausage into his mouth.

                "Grand, this means I have to serve a detention with Snape today," Judy grumbled and Kixy chimed into the conversation.

                "Bet he'll be especially nasty today—seeing as they flooded all the dungeon level, including his classroom." 

                Judy groaned and let out a heavy sigh before putting her tea down and offering Ginny a seat on the soaked and muddy bench that was part of the Ravenclaw table. Ginny shook her head and politely declined, the worried look on her face and the step back she took were less subtle though. Hermione and Ginny proceeded to ask just every question they could possibly think up about the flooding of the dorms and, after long explanations and a couple of breaks to finish her breakfast, Judy answered every one of them that she could.

                "I have no idea why the railing and ladders were invisible," Judy answered the last of Ginny's questions and stood up. "Sorry to interrupt our conversation but I think I should go see Madam Pomfrey."

                "Why?" Ginny looked at Judy and blinked then her face changed quickly and she threw her hands up. "Are you ill? Did you cut yourself? Did you get water in your lungs? It's pneumonia, isn't it?" She shouted and Judy shook her head—large smile crossing her face. 

                "No, just another one of my stupid stunts I have to pay for." Judy assured Ginny that she wasn't going to die and that it was just a dislocated shoulder, but Ginny still stared at her warily. Judy walked off towards the infirmary after convincing Ginny that—no—she didn't need Ron to carry her there and—no—she didn't need anyone to lean on or levitate her. 

                Judy walked at a casual pace; none of the students she passed in the hall would dare comment on her rather scantily clad and filthy appearance because they figured she was either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. Not that insulting those two houses wouldn't have very dire effects on their situation and life in general but also their houses had just been totally flooded and most of their clothes had, most likely, been lost underwater or destroyed. She finally turned down the hall that the door to the infirmary was on but she was promptly ushered out of the way.

                "Quickly get him in here!" Madam Pomfrey shouted and practically ran down the hall to the door of the infirmary.

                "I know where we're going, Poppy!" Professor Snape growled as he physically carried a rather limp looking Slytherin boy down the hall. 

                Two things about this scene confused and disturbed Judy. First off, it looked like both Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey had gone for a swim in something akin to pink dye while retrieving the boy. Second, why in the world was Professor Snape actually carrying the boy, couldn't he just levitate him onto a stretcher? It didn't take long for Judy's questions to be answered.

                Snape swooped past her and Judy noticed that he was holding a large piece of white fabric to the boy's elbow. He'd been cut open and was bleeding profusely, Professor Snape had to cut off the blood flow or else the boy would have bled to death in a few minutes—easily. Snape entered the infirmary straight after Madam Pomfrey and they immediately set to work on the boy. (Even though Judy couldn't see them, she could hear Madam Pomfrey ordering Snape around and shouting about the blood.)

                Judy sat down on the stone floor, leaning back against the wall near the infirmary. She'd decided that _now_ probably wasn't the best time to go in there with a sort-of self induced injury. So instead she contemplated and a strange idea struck her, not right away mind you but after a pair of Hufflepuffs walked by discussing their Divinations homework.

                "Water and blood…no, that couldn't have been a real vision!" Judy laughed dryly and dismissed the idea that she'd actually had a **real** vision in Professor Trelawney's class. "Preposterous! It was just another hallucination because I don't have any pills." Judy said out loud, but quietly enough that she didn't think any of the passing students would hear her. Judy laughed hollowly and sat at the door waiting for things to quiet down before she went in and requested medical attention.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** Too bad you're bored, and you probably shouldn't be peeking in at work, but I shouldn't comment on that one (I've been known to read D/G fics when in Computer Lab) and I'm just flattered that you'd skip out on the rules and read my fic. 

The escape just struck me as a fun thing—I figured I'd show off a bit of the famous Ravenclaw Clever traits and lo and behold. We'll find out who's responsible and whom the prince looks like later!

The boss—Minimize quick! Act casual now… *whistles*


	21. Ploy

**Disclaimer: How many of you think I'm J.K. Rowling? Let see, one…no I don't know where the restroom is. None of you. Gee, big surprise there.**

**Author's Notes:** This is just a bit of a chapter concerning Draco and Judy, the next chapter will be more interesting. (I do believe I wrote this chapter because I was feeling particularly cynical at the moment.) Sorry it is just a bit short.

Chapter 21: Ploy

"I seriously doubt that Madam Pomfrey can supply you with anything more fit to wear than what you have on now."

                Judy looked up from her seated position after hearing the familiar drawl and batted her eyes in a most sarcastic way. 

                "And I suppose you're here to offer your coat?" Judy asked and faked a swoon as she stood up to get just a bit closer to eye level with Draco Malfoy. It was quite unnerving to have him towering too far above. Judy looked him up and down for a moment and cocked an eyebrow. He'd managed to procure new robes (or at least the over cloak that they wore on top of their uniforms) but hadn't found anything to help with his hair. "You're lucky that your hair naturally stays like that," Judy commented and pointed to his hair that still held its rather slicked back appearance. "I'd hate to see you with a cow-lick. I'd need some **serious** psychiatric help after that."

                "More so than you need now?" Draco stared down at her with a blank expression and she smirked.

                "Touché." Judy stretched her left arm up but stopped rather abruptly as fresh dull pain shot through her shoulders and she remembered her right arm. She immediately grabbed it and leaned over to look through the window into the infirmary—Snape and Pomfrey were still working on the boy. "Damn."  

                "What's the matter?" Draco asked and sneered. "Paper cut? Maybe a splinter?" He mocked and Judy cocked an eyebrow at him.

                "Here." She grabbed his hand and set it on her right shoulder. He looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Look, Snape **and** Madam Pomfrey are in there so you're the only person who dislikes me enough to do this." Judy eyed him and he didn't say anything in response.

                "Feel that?" Judy ran his hand over her shoulder in a way that was about as gentle as a snakebite. "That would be my dislocated shoulder. Pull my arm up and back and it should snap back into place." She stared at him for a minute and blinked. "What, I'm not asking you to perform C-P-R on me or something." Draco cocked an eyebrow and Judy laughed.

                "You don't know what C-P-R is!" She laughed and Draco's eyes narrowed. He put his other hand on her arm and pulled it up and back roughly (none to gently because she'd laughed at him just moments before) and removed his hands almost immediately after hearing the sickening sort of pop.

                "Trying to rip my arm off were you?" Judy rubbed her right shoulder and moved her arm in a small circle to make sure he hadn't fractured anything. 

                "The irony of beating you with it might have been worth the gore," He answered simply and stood his ground.

                "Funny boy." Judy eyed him and smiled. "Though I'm not sure if that's funny—ha ha, funny—weird, or funny—what's in the water." He simply stared at her with the same blank, morose expression he always tended to wear. "Well, if not to bask in the warm glow of my wit and cynicism, why are you here?"

                "Strangest thing," He drawled sounding more bored by the minute, "I couldn't find a single first year to torment to the point of tears." He said matter-of-factly and Judy scoffed.

                "Right then," Judy eyed him and he leaned over towards her. 

                "I'm not sure just how **you** conduct illegal exchanges of potion's material but I'd rather not be standing in front of a faculty institution." He stared into her eyes for one eerie moment and Judy nodded.

                "Why surely you deal with the Mafia more than you let on!" Judy laughed and hooked her right arm through his left just for the purposes of irritating him as she led him off to a secluded hallway. When they'd finally reached a significantly empty portion of the school Draco stopped and pulled his arm back from hers in a swift motion.

                "Why I put up with this, Merlin knows," He growled and checked his arm to make sure she'd not planted something on him.

                "Such a charmer. How _have_ you slipped through my fingers this long?" Judy asked in monotone and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

                "Careful avoidance and a good deal of hair-gel," Draco answered wryly and finished examining his arm.

                "Right, at the risk of sounding impatient or unskilled—where's the stuff?" Judy eyed him and Draco smirked.

                "On it's way." His smirk was still there and Judy stared at him with a strange bit of curiosity.

                "Correct me if I'm wrong here," Judy paused and took a deep breath that made her seem more infuriating than before, "But we did come out here—up three flights of stairs and nearly to the most backwater spot in the school—to complete an illegal exchange didn't we?"

                "Well, that was the ploy." Draco leaned against the wall in his standard sort of half slouch and looked very smug.

                "Right." Judy was not amused. "Well then what **exactly** are we here for?" Judy stared at him and he still smirked.

                "I'm afraid I overheard you earlier," Draco drawled a jovial tone to his voice that he normally only took on when mocking someone. Judy frowned and cocked an eyebrow. "Not that I have a prerogative to eavesdrop, it just happens." His smirk grew and Judy eyed him.

                "Well, out with it." Judy prepared for the accusations.

                "I recall asking you what all those ingredients made before," Draco spoke slowly and Judy was really getting annoyed. "Now I'll ask you what you're trying to make with them? Perhaps more **pills**?" Draco looked damn smug, even for him. Judy examined his expression for a moment and realized just what he was insinuating. It took all her physical restraint not to break out laughing.

                "You think I'm a drug addict?" Judy asked him and, apparently, her entertained tone slipped out because his smug exterior began to fade.

                "I warn you," Draco suddenly seemed very dark as he spoke, "You've laughed at me once today—don't do it again."

                "But Malfoy, darling Malfoy, you're just so entertaining!" Judy pleaded and her smile spread from ear to ear. "Alright, you really want to know what I'm making?" She forced her smile down and looked reasonably smug herself. Draco said nothing and she took that as a yes. 

                "It's just an anti-psychotic, rather experimental with large doses of sedatives and a series of drugs that effectively lobotomizes the lower levels of cerebral function." Judy said all of this very quickly, and simply as if asked about the weather, sure that Malfoy would have no concept of what she was speaking. Unfortunately, he had a very vague concept not that he let on. "In short, muggle medicine." 

                "Don't patronize me." Draco commanded flatly and Judy smirked. "I'd wondered about your mental health before, but now it seems to make some sense." He said quietly and walked away at a brisk pace leaving Judy to wonder just how much of what she'd said he understood. She had no idea that the only one of the scientific terms he understood (or could make out through the swift pace at which she spoke) was _cerebral_ and therefore figured she was doing something to her brain.

                "Today is not going well," Judy grumbled and wandered off towards her Divinations class. She hated having it first period—the fumes always made her a bit unstable and nauseous but it was so, she couldn't really change it. 

"Maybe things will get better?" Judy groaned as she walked onward—she shouldn't have said that aloud.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** Oh Dear, no the poor boy didn't die. Sorry if that bit was just a tad confusing. I'm glad you enjoyed the forging of the alliance, and the _Indiana Weasley_ idea came to me after I saw a popup add depicting a lady with long red hair in a safari get up.

Tis good to know the boss remains ignorant—and I will have to read this D/G story… 

**Special Note**: After any of you (assuming there is more than one) have reached the latest chapter that FF.net will display do fiddle with the url and insert the next chapter in place of the current number. I update on an almost daily basis so you might get lucky and see a chapter early.


	22. Seers, Psychics, and Second Languages

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm Rowling then fear my mad Harry Potter wrath! If you don't then Huzzah for you.**

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter in one day! Yikes. Well this one is longer to make up for the short and pointless nature of the previous chapter. I don't own the Kisenian Blossom—that one can be attributed to ancient Chinese/Japanese myth and the copy write (I believe) currently belongs to Naoko Takenuchi creator of Sailor Moon.

Chapter 22: Seers, Psychics, and Second Languages

                "Well, this has to be the nastiest tea I think I've ever had," Merry commented as he choked down a glass of tea for the lesson.

                "Oh but cream and sugar would throw off the balance of your inner eye and surely distort the cosmos!" Judy exclaimed quietly and Merry choked on his tea as he stifled a laugh.

                "This is so stupid," He grumbled and put his empty glass, top-down, on his saucer.

                "Yeah, but at least I'm starting to dry out in here," Judy did the same thing and inclined her head towards the fire at the opposite end of the room.

                "True, that." Merry slid his cup over to her and took hers. 

                "Well, what does my future look like, Oh Great Seer Cewen?" Judy asked as Merry took the cup off to examine the leaves.

                "Well," He paused and mocked Professor Trelawney's voice. "By the alignment of Jupiter and the fact that Io is in the fourth stellar placement your future looks a good deal like a pile of stale green mush."

                "Oh dear, it seems our futures are intertwined." Judy mocked a mystical voice that she'd seen far too many T.V. psychics play at. "However your stale green mush seems a bit greener while mine is a bit mushier!" She faked an astonished look and Merry masked his laughter with a cough.

                "What do you suppose that is?" Merry pointed to one of the malformed globs of tealeaves.

                "Looks to me like a watermelon slice, or maybe a moon…." Judy shrugged and examined the leaves before turning back to her own set. 

                "So then it is done!" Merry said and shot Judy a look. "You'll meet your doom while eating watermelon on the moon!" He clapped and Judy snorted as she tried to hold in a laugh.

                "My friend it seems your fate is just as grim as mine own!" Judy said melodramatically and looked at the plate. "You'll meet you doom when you see the dark omen that is **a spatula in a bowl of cornflakes**!" Merry leaned over and stared at the leaves on his saucer and tried not to laugh.

                "Oh no!" Merry said, all in joking. Sadly it seemed he'd said it a bit loud for Professor Trelawney glided up behind Judy and snatched Merry's saucer

"Oh dear! Just as I'd predicted." Professor Trelawney examined Merry's tealeaves and looked down at him in a sympathetic manner. "This is a very dark omen…." She said quietly, her voice choked up as if she was on the verge of tears, and she set the saucer back down gently before swooping away to mourn for the doomed soul.

"I do wish she would stop doing that," Merry commented as the other students (who believed in the Professor's skills) avoided looking at Merry. 

"Well she _did_ proclaim that you would die this year," Judy reminded him and he rolled his eyes. "But you know what _that_ means, don't you?" 

"Enlighten me."

"You'll outlive us all." Judy said and smiled. Merry laughed and they both went back to staring at the mush in front of them.

"Hey Judy." Merry looked at her and she looked over back at him. 

"Yeah?"

"Last time, did you actually have a vision? Or were you just trying to get Trelawney off your back?" Merry sounded unsure.

"I don't know." Judy answered truthfully and leaned back in her chair. "It wasn't like I'd expected a vision to look like but after this morning I'm not so sure." Judy took on a thoughtful expression and Merry leaned forward putting his elbows on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Judy started and leaned forward so she could speak a bit quieter and not risk others hearing, "I didn't tell the Professor when she asked me but apart from the people I saw water in the ball, then it turned red right before the thing blew up." 

"Wow," Merry looked astonished and then his eyes went wide as he remembered something that could have significance. "Did you hear about that Slytherin boy who got cut open when their dorms flooded?" 

"Yeah, I saw Snape carry him into the infirmary."

"Well you know how he was cut?" Merry asked in a hushed voice and Judy shook her head. "The boy next to him had borrowed one of Trelawney's crystal balls. When the water burst in it fell on the stone and shattered."

"One of the pieces got him?" Judy asked looking a bit more interested than she had a minute ago.

"Yeah, got him bad too! They said all the water in the common room was red when they found him." Merry replied and stared at her. 

"Woah, maybe that was a vision…." Judy sat back in her chair and thought hard about the whole situation.

"Hey, Judy?" Merry's voice wavered a bit as he got her attention.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't happen to see…**me** in that vision did you?" Merry asked a look of horror on his face.

"Well yeah, but you didn't look like you were part of the vision." Judy answered and Merry looked as if he calmed down a bit. "Plus, your doom will be forewarned by _a spatula in a bowl of cornflakes_, remember?" 

"Oh right." Merry smiled at her. "Remind me to avoid the kitchens."

"Will do." Judy winked and looked up as Professor Trelawney dismissed the class.

"See you tomorrow Judy," Merry said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. "Don't forget to avoid all watermelons and don't take rides from strangers offering you trips to the moon." He said as Judy stood up and shook her now tried hair out a bit.

"Note, don't accept rides from strangers." Judy said aloud and stretched her arms up. Just as she did the girl behind her stood up and her chair knocked Judy into the table. There was a good deal of noise from it but nothing fell. 

"Oh sorry!" She apologized to Judy and Judy waved her off with a smile.

"Remember to fear the ides of March…err the flakes of corn!" Judy said to Merry as they both climbed down the ladder and walked off towards their next classes. 

After all the students had left, the Professor walked around the room gathering up the saucers and cups. She brushed past Judy and Merry's table and there was a loud shattering as her robes knocked one of the saucers onto the floor. She picked up the four pieces that the saucer had broken into and paused when she saw the shape the leaves had taken. 

They were in a sort of deformed circle with jagged protrusions on one side. The shape didn't register with any of the Professor's knowledge of tea readings so she ignored them and went to finish removing the cups and saucers. Had it been anyone else, though, they would have noted that the shape on the floor greatly resembled a skull—but as it was the whole mess was ignored and the Professor forgot to clean it up until one of her next set of students made a remark.

"Ginny!" Judy called to her friend (rather than the other way around as it normally was). Judy walked up beside the redhead and noticed just how crestfallen she looked. "What's the matter?" Judy looked at her and blinked as she uncrossed her arms from over her chest.

"They up and left me to go off on one of their little hero missions!" Ginny sounded just more than a little ticked off.

"Who up and left for **hero** missions?" Judy blinked. She was quite confused.

"Ron, Hermione, and Harry just told me to go have fun on my own!" Ginny started to expel some of her pent up frustration, "They said they had _important matters to attend to_, but I know they just went down to check out the dungeons! They wouldn't let me come! Isn't that terrible?"

"Yeah, that's horrid." Judy didn't sound quite as aghast as Ginny would have hoped because she pouted after Judy spoke. "Why are they going down to the dungeons?"

"To see if they can find the source of the water." Ginny muttered and Judy set her hand on the redhead's shoulder to try and cheer her up.

"Are they daft? The water isn't coming from the dungeons it's coming from over by our dorms." Judy thought about it for a moment and looked up at Ginny who was grinning like a madwoman. 

"Really?" Ginny asked and Judy knew just what she was planning.

"Yes, but do wait until before dinner alright—we can go explore together." Judy sighed and Ginny nodded.

"Alright! Maybe we'll be able to figure out who did it!" Ginny was obviously plotting how she'd tell the other three how she and Judy discovered the culprit and everything before they even got done in the dungeons.

"Just don't look too smug, alright?" Judy said flatly and Ginny nodded an 'alright.' "I'll see you at lunch—got to head to Herbology." Judy waved and walked past her friend out towards the greenhouses that were kept by Madam Sprout. 

Judy walked over the snow and met with the other Ravenclaws and the Slytherins, all of whom looked particularly spiteful at being forced to stand out in the cold without any form of real clothing on. Judy walked up next to a few of the other third years and commented loudly.

"I never thought I'd say this—but I'd actually rather be back in Divinations, they had a fire!" She announced and everyone let out a sort of hollow laugh.

"Come in everyone, before you turn blue!" Madam Sprout hadn't heard her comment as she walked across the yard and unlocked the doors to the greenhouse. She'd been quite astonished when everyone pushed and shoved to get inside, wondering why they were all so eager to learn (she didn't even register that they were all dressed in nightclothes and many had no shoes at all). 

"Not much better, but it will do," one of the Ravenclaw boys commented quietly to Judy as he rubbed his hands together vigorously.

"Today's lesson, as requested by the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, will be the infamous Kisenian blossom!" Madam Sprout announced sounding more than a little pleased that she'd managed to get the plant. 

"Now students, the Kisenian Blossom is very rare even in the tropics where it grows naturally. I've only managed to get a hold of twenty of them so you'll have to share, and try to be careful with them." Madam Sprout motioned to the long table in front of her that had been covered with what looked like a quilt.

 "The Kisenian Blossom has many useful attributes to it! It can cure most of the world's deadly poisons—except those it creates itself—and it's pollen is used to make a few very useful potions and powders." Madam Sprout smiled and pulled the quilt off the plants with a flourish.

Once the quilt was removed the students stared at the, supposedly rare and useful plants. They didn't look to be more than an arched (and dried up) brown stem that extended out of a large wad of roots and plunged itself back into the dirt from whence it came. They were in strange, square, black pots that looked vaguely oriental and had been polished to an inexplicable shine.

"These blossoms are known to take advantage of those who see them and trick them into wearing the flower. But we've no worries about that because they don't speak English!" Madam Sprout laughed and the students watched the pots.

_"Donnata desu ka?"_

One of the Ravenclaw students leaned forward and tried to hear the wispy voice that seemed to be coming from the pot. He stared at the dirt and waited a moment before he heard the same sort of thing from another pot across the table.

_"Kyoo wa otenki desu ka?"_

"What are they saying?" He stood upright and asked.

"They want to know who's out there and what the weather's like." The Slytherin girl answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "I suppose I'm the only one here who speaks Japanese." She smirked in a very Slytherin way and leaned over her Blossom.

"Kyoo wa samui desu ne! It's very cold!" She spoke to the plant and something miraculous happened. The end of the dried up stem that wasn't connected to the roots pulled a large ugly black and brown ball up out of the dirt and leaned towards her.

_"Domo samui desu ka?"_ The wispy voice was louder and the girl smirked.

"Oh yes, hai, it is very cold." She answered the black bulb and looked around at all the astonished faces. She looked back at the bulb and the grotesque thing opened up to reveal a very delicate and exotically shaped lavender flower with something that looked like a miniature woman extending from the center (well just from the waist up any way). The woman said something in the raspy voice, too swiftly for the students to understand and suddenly the girl got a strange glazed look.

"But you don't match my shirt." The girl protested in a dazed voice and Madam Sprout quickly ran over and threw a piece of cloth over the flower causing it to fold up and replant itself in the soil.

"Miss Shichi you are excused from this lesson!" Madam Sprout said firmly and the Slytherin girl left the room. "If any of you speak more than one language, raise your hand!" Madam sprout demanded and a few hands shot up.

"What do you speak?" She demanded and pointed to the first boy who'd raised his hand.

"Castilian Spanish." The Slytherin answered.

"You?"

"Chinese, and Korean." The Ravenclaw girl replied.

"You?"

"Hindi." Another one of the Slytherin answered.

"You?"

"Swahili." One of the Ravenclaw boys answered and everyone looked at him strangely. "I was born in Africa. Sue me."

"You?"

"Italian." Judy answered and a few people glanced at her.

"You?" Madam Sprout asked and pointed to the last girl.

"Bulgarian, Romanian, and Polish." She answered meekly and Madam Sprout sent them all stern looks.

"If they start talking to you, telling you to do things, raise your hand and you'll be excused." Madam Sprout said inflexibly, they all nodded. "Now tap on the box and start talking to it—they should come out in just a moment." She stated and pointed to the few black pods that had already risen out of the dirt after hearing their conversation.

"Boy do I ever feel stupid," the boy next to Judy commented and she nodded.

"Yeah, talking to a flower that doesn't even speak English." Judy laughed and continued to list the names of Quidditch players she knew to her flower in an attempt to get it to come out.

"If you don't mind me asking, Maam, why did the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher want us to see these?" One of the Ravenclaw girls in the back asked and the effeminate boy in her flower stared at her quizzically.

"Ah, good question!" Madam Sprout smiled at them all. "The Kisenian Blossom has the power to get into your mind, and if it does it can take over your body and use your magic skills to its own will. In fact, it tries to take over wizards rather than anything else because it can nearly triple their abilities when it attaches making it very difficult to part with."

"Well that's interesting," the boy next to Judy muttered and stared at his unopened blossom. Judy looked down at hers, which had already opened and turned out to be a terribly bright pink flower with a sinister looking woman inside.

"How are you?" Judy asked it and it stared at her.

_"__Denominano. Dovremmo andare a lui, esso saremmo rude non a." _The blossom spoke to her in a smooth voice and Judy's eyes widened. She backed away from the flower and nearly knocked over a pot as her arm shot into the air.

"I need to be excused!" Judy called out and stared at her plant with an expression of horror.

"Go right on now Miss Bacilli." 

Judy didn't wait. The moment after Madam Sprout excused her she bolted out the door and back into the castle where she ran straight into the Slytherin that had been sent out.

"Hey watch it!" She called and tried not to fall down.

"Sorry," Judy said and stared back at the greenhouse.

"What's going on in there?"

"All the plants are out, she told us if we understood them we'd have to leave."

"You understood one?" She asked flatly.

"Yeah, spoke Italian."

"That's not possible, they only speak Oriental and South American languages." She said and glared at Judy.

"Well maybe this one took a learning annex course. Do I look like I know why it knew Italian?" Judy walked away from the snotty girl and sat down on the floor against the wall and pondered what the flower had said to her.

"They call. We have to go to him, we would be rude not to." She repeated the phrase and closed her eyes. "I really hate psychic plants." She grumbled and waited for classes to be excused. 

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

Has been canceled due to lack of new reviews since last chapter.

All reviews for this and last chapter will be addressed in the next installment.

(1-9-03, 1:45 PM PST)


	23. Indiana Weasley and the Hall of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling, no not Miss Isis, my otaku name, or the name I respond to—Definitely J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Notes:** Hot diggity dang, three chapters in one day. Everyone thank the LOTR soundtracks for so very much inspiration. Dratted Marauder's Map had to go and disappear… I had a good idea for that one too! …Blasted Canonical Details….

Chapter 23: Indiana Weasley and the Hall of Darkness

"You mean we've got to go look at those blossom things too?" Judy listened to the general chatter that circled around the Ravenclaw table at Lunch. 

                "You're kidding!"

                "Nope! They found it in second hour, a set of tea leave that look just like a skull."

                "Yeah! I saw them too, no joking, they were perfectly set like that."

                "Oh no! I speak Cantonese! I don't want those nasty things talking to me!"

                "Hey, that's why I'm going to Pomfrey with a fake headache."

                Judy just had a bit of food and looked down the table at all the excited students conversing. Today was a generally strange day.

                "Hey, Bruce, you have any idea where they're going to hold potions today?" Judy looked over at him and he shrugged. 

                "Probably in here," He said as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

                "Judy!" Ginny dashed over from the Gryffindor table with a wide grin plastered across her face. "Guess what I just heard!"

                "Wait, no—don't tell me…"Judy trailed off and thought about her answer. "They're going to force the Slytherin house to bunk with Hufflepuff?"

                "No, **better!**" Ginny looked ecstatic. "They've canceled potions for today!"

                "No way!" Judy jumped up, full of glee and all around enthusiasm. "They canceled it? We had double potions today too!" Judy then did something she didn't do too often; she jumped up in the air and threw her arms up.

                "They canceled it!" A couple of the Ravenclaw heard and Ginny nodded at them.

                "Woohoo!" Came the shouts from the table. They sounded almost as happy as they did after a Quidditch match was won.

                "Come on!" Ginny took Judy by the hand and dragged her off out of the Great Hall. "Let's go investigate!" Ginny let go of Judy's hand and the two walked off toward the Ravenclaw common room.

                "Let's see…" Judy and Ginny stood outside the entryway to the flooded dorms and examined the stones—they could actually hear the water lapping against them from the other side. "Geoffrey, can you show us where the water might be coming from?" Judy walked over to the suit of armor and it shook its head.

                "You can't tell us, or you won't?" Judy asked and eyed it. It stood up straight and didn't move at all. "I'll put a water repelling charm on you if you tell us…." Judy asked sweetly and the armor creaked, there was a pause and then the suit lifted its arm and pointed to a large tapestry on the wall. "Thank you Geoffrey!" Judy pulled out her wand said the spell words rather quickly and walked off towards the tapestry with Ginny.

                "Maybe the pipe is in the wall…."Judy stared at the tapestry. 

                "I'll bet this is a passage," Ginny lifted up the edge of the tapestry and felt the stone beneath. Her hand slipped right through the illusion and she beamed back at Judy.

                "Wow, I had no idea that was there…." Judy followed Ginny through the invisible partition that hid the passage from outside and gasped as she stepped in. "Bloody hell! I wet again!" She shrieked and looked down at the waist high water that she'd just walked into.

                "Oh!" Ginny whined and looked down at her soaked robes.

                "The spell must have blocked the water in!" Judy looked up and noticed all the water leaking in through the stones of the dark walls in the unlit passage. 

                "The water is coming from up there," Ginny said quietly and pointed up what looked like stairs that led to the next level of the castle. 

Ginny waded forward and Judy followed her up the stairs. After a moment or so they were simply walking through a small stream of water that was flowing over the stone rather than wading as they went up. Finally they managed to reach an empty hallway that looked like part of the area that was off limits to students. They looked around at the dry, dust hallway that contrasted heavily with the wet, puddle-covered floor.

"Something about this doesn't feel right…." Ginny said in a hushed voice that was barely louder than the trickling of the water across the stones as she looked down at the floor.

"It's cold here," Judy rubbed her arms to try and rid herself of the goose bumps that had sprung up to cover them. It wasn't really cold, nor was it warm, it was just dark and silent—there was a sort of tension in the air that seemed to drain the heat right out of them as they walked.

"Look," Ginny pointed to the wall but her feet refused to go any further.

The torches wouldn't light up as they went down the hall; instead they had to walk by what little light was provided by the moon through the cloudy skies outside the broken glass of the windows. A cold breeze would flow into the hall but the air still tasted stale and bit at their skin while they walked, cutting through the fabric that made their clothes as a hot knife through butter. Everything was dark and dim, not even the pictures would move. But that could have been because all the pictures had gone black. Not that their occupants had left, or they'd been removed, but all of the magic pictures had simply been turned black almost like they'd been scorched off.

"We're not far off." 

Judy didn't know how she was so sure of this she just knew that it was true. She stepped down the hall, both her and Ginny's footsteps echoing off the walls just louder than the trickle of water that steadily grew in volume.  The farther down the hall they got the darker things seemed to become, had their eyes not been constantly adjusting they'd have found themselves blind in the near pitch-black that surrounded them.

"I don't like this," Ginny said, her voice sounding quite small and eerie.

"Neither do I," Judy held out her hand behind her and Ginny took it eagerly. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"You're going?" Ginny asked her, sounding much smaller and afraid for her friend. "Aren't you scared?"

"Petrified," Judy answered in her same sure voice—she was probably more frightened than Ginny, "But I **have** to know." Judy looked back and noticed Ginny nod in the darkness.

Judy walked forwards into the darkness and could hear the splashing of water in front of her. She felt Ginny squeeze her hand and she looked around rather than fixing her eyes on her goal. The paintings on the walls had been split or worse, they looked as if they'd been hacked up or mauled by some vicious beast. Judy squeezed Ginny's hand reassuringly and walked forward again. Only a few more steps and Judy saw what exactly they'd been looking for. Ginny squeezed Judy's hand hard and Judy turned back to her, she let go and stood there silently as she watched Judy explore.

The stones in the wall had been wedged either inward or out, and there was a general disarray of mortar and debris surrounding a gaping hole near the bottom of the wall. On the other side of the wall, aside from the outside was a platform. Judy lay down on the floor and climbed through the small hole out onto the rather large, but open platform that was generally safety barriers of any kind. 

"What's out there?" Ginny called from inside and Judy sat up on the platform, almost afraid to get on her feet.

"A very dangerous place, and…pipes, hold on," Judy answered and looked off to her left. 

There was one small pipe she could see that was in front of two very large pipes. Next to the small one, that looked to be a cut off valve, there was a meter that had been broken off and shattered on the stone. Judy stood up, leaning against the wall of the castle the whole time, and carefully made her way over to examine the large pipes. The two large pipes didn't look like they'd been worked on from the back, but Judy didn't have to lean very far forward to see what had happened to the front.

"What did that?" Judy stared at the side of the pipe closest to the edge, it was gushing out massive amounts of water and spilling it down below on a set of pipes that had burst outward from water pressure inside. 

"That's solid bronze…." Judy marveled as she stared at the pipe, forgetting all about her own personal safety. She took a step out and stared with wonder at the axe that had been driven into the side of two inch thick wall of the pipe and had split it open allowing water to flow.

"Judy, quickly! Someone's coming!" Judy spun around and saw that Ginny was crouched down on the other side of the wall and motioning for her to hurry.

Judy quickly turned but something caught her eye and she stopped. She noticed that there was a piece of parchment being held down by the broken meter. She bent down and quickly snatched the parchment just as she dove back in through the hole in the wall. Ginny helped pull her through and the two both stepped quietly off into the darkest corner they could find and tried to hide behind a piece of sliced up tapestry.

"Who is it?" Judy asked Ginny.

"I don't know, I just heard footsteps." Ginny looked up at her and they both peered into the darkness. 

"Look," Judy hissed and pointed down the corridor, there was a light being held out by a dark hand but they couldn't see the rest of whoever was coming. "There's four of them." Judy listened to the footsteps and moment and locked her eyes on the lamp.

As the lamp came closer the two girls reached a strange conclusion. There was no one holding up the lamp, just a dark hand floating in mid air. It couldn't have been a ghost, for they'd not seen any sign of magic in the whole time they'd been down here, save the one barrier behind the tapestry. Judy had reached a few conclusions but it was Ginny who figured out just who was there.

"What's going on?" 

Ginny elbowed Judy as she heard the harsh, hushed voice.

"I don't know Ron!"

Judy had to physically restrain Ginny from walking up behind the hand and kicking whoever was there.

"Would both of you be quiet! Look at that!" 

Judy rolled her eyes and suddenly recognized who was there, but she had no idea they'd had a way to go invisible. There was a sharp gust of wind and whoever had been holding the lantern dropped it and it shattered on the ground just before going out and plunging them in darkness. In the darkness it wasn't very hard to tell where the three of them were—they were standing in a puddle.

"I'm blind!" Ron said and the two girls heard Hermione shush him.

"Great, we're in the dark," Harry added dejectedly and suddenly the whole group of them appeared as Hermione threw off the cloak.

"No one can see us in this," Hermione stared back at them both, or at least where she thought they were.

"Except us. **Lumos.**" Judy stepped forward to try and keep Ginny from rushing the three of them and beating Ron. Judy drew her long wand and a pale blue light flickered onto the end of it in the shape of a rather formless blue flame. The trio gasped and all sent Judy and Ginny looks that just screamed_ 'deer-in-the-headlights'_. 

"You can come out now," Judy said flatly and everyone else looked confused. "I know you're there." She held her wand still but turned to face the darkness. "Clever move using a charm like that to hide in the shadows."

"Well, apparently not clever enough." All four of the others mentally groaned and shared looks as they saw Malfoy step out from the darkness and lower his wand.

"You should have used a silence spell," Judy looked at him and turned back to the trio, "You too."

"Just what do you all think you're doing here?" Ginny asked impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We were just…Hey wait a minute!" Ron started and then took on an angry expression. "What were **you** doing here?"

"You answer first!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No. You!"

"Hold it." Judy held up her left hand and kept her wand bearing right hand steady so everyone could see. "We'll start with you three, then him, then us." Judy motioned to the trio, Malfoy, and then herself. "Begin."

"We were down here to investigate." Ron said before Hermione could stop him.

"Weasley, you've managed to make a comment so blindly obvious that even _I_ won't try to make you look stupider," Malfoy drawled and Harry had to hold Ron back.   
                "You're turn." Judy looked at Malfoy.

"Isn't it obvious?" Malfoy lifted an eyebrow and Hermione scoffed.

"Just trying to get us in trouble for one thing or another, aye Malfoy?" Hermione glared at him.

"I was hoping for suspension this time." He smirked.

"Alright, cut the baby stuff—." Judy started and Ginny interrupted her in a very small sort of voice.

"I don't want to be down here any longer…." Ginny looked over at Judy and rubbed her arms. Judy stared at her and realized that the atmosphere did seem to be closing in on them, the air was getting colder, tighter, and the silence was almost deafening.

"What the matter, little weasel scared?" Malfoy mocked her but Ginny didn't even respond to his jab. 

"I suppose that will be the last of the mockery," Judy eyed Malfoy and, he noted, she took on the same sort of regal appearance she'd had when they were out training. "You're knees are shaking Mr. Malfoy, and you three aren't in much better of a way." Judy said flatly and they all looked down uneasily. This place just didn't feel right, or safe—even though they were still in Hogwarts.

"We were here to find the source of the water," Judy answered and took Ginny's hand again to reassure her. "Go ahead and look through there. Someone…something has driven an old ax straight into a bronze pipe and ripped it open." Judy inclined her head towards the wall and the trio glanced over.

"Do whatever you all want, but I don't think I can stay in this place much longer." Judy glanced down at Ginny who nodded and they started walking back. They could look all they wanted and analyze, Judy had the only piece of real proof and she'd gotten it with help from her friend. "Good work _Indiana Weasley._" Judy squeezed Ginny's hand and pocketed her wand dropping them into darkness again as they headed back down to the less conspicuous areas of the school.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** Perhaps if I ever get bored (or finish this story) I'll put Draco kissing her as an outtake. Outtakes are fun.  The Kisenian Blossom just seemed adequately strange and evil enough to be mentioned. The plot might just be closing in on Judy, but luckily she doesn't seem claustrophobic. Ehehehe. The trio will continue on with their adventure and study of what all is going on—they'll be traipsing about and doing their thing while only a few people know what all is going on (and I'm not one of them!).

Thanks for the comment on my style. ^_^


	24. Riddles and Kindness

**Disclaimer: Still not Tolkien, Rowling, Howard Shore, or Emiliana Torrini.**

**Author's Notes (READ THIS):** Originally this chapter had a different ending than the one posted here, but that incredibly long chapter was eaten by virtue of bad disc so here we have the alternative.  **YES**, for those of you who notice I did take the words from _Gollum's Song_ to make the letter that had been left near the pipes. Originally I had written out a piece of poetry to use instead but when I heard that song I realized those lyrics were by far better than my measly poetry. **NO** I did not just arbitrarily add in lyrics from a good song for esthetics. **NO** there will be no cross-over or anything the like. Well, on with the reading then. The next chapter will be longer to make up for this short one.

Chapter 24: Riddles and Kindness

"Ginny, are you alright?" Judy took the older girl by the shoulders and peered into her eyes. "You need to sit down." Judy commanded, sat Ginny down on the ground, and took a seat next to her.

                "Weren't you scared at all?" Ginny shuddered and looked back at Judy. The two girls had walked back quite a ways and were now seated just at the bottom of the staircase that stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall. 

                "Well Ginny, I'm not like you." Judy began and Ginny looked at her with a sad sort of face.

                "I wish I wasn't scared, I felt so helpless…." Ginny sniffled. Judy leaned over and wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders.

                "That's the difference between you and me." Judy looked at her but Ginny was rather focused on the ground. "Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all." Judy said softly and smiled at Ginny. "I wish I was like you, just afraid of what could be and not what was. I keep thinking the past is going to come up and bite me." Judy laughed and Ginny looked at her with a most quizzical expression.

                "You have those two rare things Ginny," Judy shook her slightly and smiled. "Common sense and self preservation instinct." Ginny laughed and lifted an eyebrow. 

                "Man," Judy said and leaned back against the lowest of the stairs, "I could go for some of that." Judy said sounding exasperated and Ginny burst out into giggles.

                "Useless git!" Ginny said with a smile as she smacked Judy in the arm. "I was _trying_ to feel a bit of self loathing here!" 

                "Well **pardon** me." Judy held up her hands defensively and Ginny just kept laughing.

                "I wonder if they've found anything up there," Ginny said, sounding a bit disappointed, as she stopped laughing.

                "Well that would be rather difficult, considering I've got the only real bit of _anything_ that was there to find," Judy replied and held out and folded op parchment she'd snatched just before she jumped through the hole. 

                "You didn't…." Ginny's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face as she stared at the battered piece of parchment.

                "I didn't?" Judy faked a perplexed look and stared at the paper. "Drat, and here I'd wanted to be the one who snagged the evidence." Judy smiled and Ginny smacked her lightly on the shoulder again as she stifled a laugh.

                "Lay off the sarcasm!" Ginny said as she laughed. "Now, what does it say?"

                "Don't know." Judy answered and sat forward, leaning her elbows on her knees. "Let's find out, shall we?" Judy unfolded the piece of paper and Ginny leaned over her shoulder to read it.

                **Where once was Light now Darkness falls,**

**                Where once was Love, Love is no more.**

**Don't say goodbye.**

**                Don't say I didn't try.**

**                These tears we cry, are falling rain.**

**                For all the lies you told us, the hurt, the blame.**

**                So in the end I'll be what I will be.**

**                No loyal friend was ever there for me.**

**                And we will wait to be so alone.**

**                We are lost. We can never go home.**

                "What do you suppose it means?" Ginny asked quietly and glanced at Judy. Judy's eyes were wide and her jaw was clenched—Ginny supposed this was what she looked like when she was afraid. "Judy?" Ginny tapped Judy on the shoulder and she snapped back to reality.

                "I don't know, I'm no good at riddles," Judy said simply and looked at Ginny. "You have any ideas?"

                "Where once was Light, now Darkness falls?" Ginny thought about it and shook her head. 

                "Reading you're _next_ poem to _Potter_?" Both girls spun around and Judy snapped the note down so whoever was behind them couldn't see it. 

                "What do you want?" Ginny asked and glared.

                "For your information, **Weasel**, I'm here to collect on our little agreement." Malfoy was standing two stairs above them and was flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle who were dressed in newly acquired black over-robes and carrying large and heavy items.

                "What are you talking about?" Judy eyed him and Malfoy smirked.

                "How easily you forget, but I suppose that's to be expected." Malfoy drawled and snapped his fingers. Goyle stepped forward and handed Draco a broom, which he in turn shoved into Judy's hands. "You didn't show at our arranged meeting last night. I'm here to collect lost time." He fixed his eyes on her and Judy swore. She'd known she forgot something.

                "Too bad_ Malfoy,_" Ginny seethed and glared at the blonde. "We've got work to do."

                "Then do it alone _Weasley,_ and if you can't handle that then go cry to Granger." Malfoy spat back and sneered. "I'm not requesting her presence, you know." He narrowed his eyes at Ginny and she glanced at Judy. Judy sighed and looked at Ginny a moment before Ginny understood.

                "We'll work after dinner," Ginny said and Judy nodded.

                "Talk to you later Ginny," Judy waved at her friend as Ginny stood and walked away—Malfoy glaring at her all the way.

                "Why you befriend that trash I'll never know," Malfoy drawled as Judy stood up.

                "Just what business of yours is it?" Judy lifted an eyebrow and stared at him. "You afraid I'm going to make you fall in love vicariously?" Malfoy scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

                "Well, seeing as my sparkling wit still has yet to impress you I'll get down to business." Judy looked down at the black broom in her hands and read the words _Nimbus 2001_ written in gold on the handle. "Hate to make a fuss, but this isn't mine."

                "Of course not," Malfoy's lips curled up into his famous omni-sneer and he put his hands on his hips. "Out of my infinite kindness I've decided to teach you just how to fly a broom." Judy laughed.

                "Infinite kindness?" Judy eyed him and decided not to push him while Crabbe and Goyle were still standing back behind him in such an ominous hit-man capacity. "Well surely you don't expect me to go out in that cold and lovely snow in just this." Judy motioned to her nightclothes that she'd been forced to wear all day just as most of the other Ravenclaw and Slytherin students had.

                "Of course not," Malfoy said flatly and snapped his fingers. Crabbe stepped down a stair and handed Malfoy a black over-robe that had a slight faded and worn appearance.

                "You're infinite kindness again?" Judy asked as he handed her the over-robe and she threw it on.

                "Of course not, the Hufflepuff who so kindly **offered** it would probably like it back." Malfoy took his broom from Goyle and started to walk off towards the Quidditch pitch. Judy rolled her eyes and followed after him and the two lumbering oafs he indefinitely used as bodyguards.

                It was dark outside, understandable since it was nearing dusk and the sky was covered with deep grey storm clouds from which were falling innumerable snowflakes. Snowflakes that were fully frozen, unlike they'd been just the night before, yet still didn't manage to really stick to the ground and rather just left it damp. The wind was just barely blowing making the evening just a bit cooler and more serene, ruffling the fabric coverings of the towers and the banners that hung on poles from the empty spectators boxes. The group of them stopped just a ways into the field, only halfway to the center, and Goyle set down the box of Quidditch balls he'd been carrying from the castle.

                Malfoy mounted his broom, and Judy mounted her borrowed broom at the same time. Malfoy managed a far better take-off than Judy though; she shot up into the air and stopped far past her mark. She wheeled the black broom around and stared down at Malfoy who was laughing at her ineptitude. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed to try and demonstrate that they had even a minor grasp on the situation.

                "This is going to be fun." Judy sighed, and felt the sarcasm returning.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Silent Angel-**  Yikes, I've only actually forgotten my own birthday once before, but I figured it would work in this case. D/H? This isn't a Draco/Hermione….Oh well, still good to know you like it! Reply more than once a day! Go right on ahead! Please do in fact! The Kisenian Blossoms were in the SM R movie, but they do have some mythological base. Good to see more anime fans!


	25. This can't be real

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  And I'll be darned if I'm Sir Thomas Malory.**

**Author's Notes:** Yikes, another chapter. It seems everything is just going downhill from here. But it is halfway down the hill that the adventure begins!

Chapter 25:  This can't be real

"You're still too slow!" Malfoy called back at Judy as she just barely managed to keep up with his movements on his broom.

                "I'm getting used to the broom!" Judy snapped back at him.

                "You've been getting used to it for nearly half an hour—."

                "If you even say the words **training wheels** I swear I'll knock you off that broom Malfoy!" Judy yelled at him and he laughed outright, smirk crossing his face.

                "Maybe you'd prefer to have Crabbe and Goyle carrying a stretcher below you incase you fall?" Malfoy teased.

                "You infernal prat!" Judy growled and leaned forward on her broom causing it to speed up. Malfoy started up and into the snow with Judy chasing right behind.

                Judy chased after Malfoy, but she never managed to get the broom up to its full speed because he kept dipping and diving through tight spots that forced her to slow down drastically. There were a few times that Judy managed to get up next to him but the moment she tried to move in he'd pull off in some strange direction and only really fuel her quest to knock him off his broom—or at the very least dishevel his hair. Finally Judy managed to follow right on his tail through two of the goal hoops but something gold flitted in front of her face and she reeled to a halt as Malfoy's arm snapped right in front of her and threatened to knock her off the broom.

                "You get distracted easily." He stated flatly and opened up his hand to display the snitch. He smiled smugly and didn't notice as Judy pulled back her left leg. She managed to kick the back of his broom and throw him off balance just long enough to rid herself of the momentary need for retaliation. 

                "**Who **gets distracted easily?" 

Judy stuck out her chest and tried to look very regal, though in a more cartoon-ish manner and not the noble sort of air she took on from time to time. Malfoy didn't say anything; he just stared up at her and his smirk widened. Judy knew what he was going to do and took off flying. Judy evaded him for a short time, but she noticed he was catching up and decided to try some fancy flying. She slowed down a bit and could see him leaning in to try and throw her off balance out of the corner of her eye. When he got just close enough she lifted up her right foot, pushed down on the back of the broom and it flipped over and above her head. She held onto the broom as it carried her up and smiled down at the sneering Malfoy, but she couldn't take too much joy in his disapproving sneer because she was too busy looking down past him at the ground. Apparently he noticed her looking past him rather than at him because he turned to see as well.

Down far below them, on the cold ground that had just managed to start collecting the falling snow, were Crabbe and Goyle. No big surprise there. But the two of them were lying on the ground in a most uncommon manner; they'd been knocked unconscious by something or another. That something or another was probably the third person who'd arrived on the field. At first Judy thought it had been Harry perhaps, but on closer inspection the boy below had dark wavy brown hair rather than Harry's unruly black. He was wearing the standard black dress robes that all students wore, he didn't seem anything too special, but he had a wand drawn and was staring down at the two unconscious boys. Malfoy flew down and decided to deal with this disturbance immediately.

"You!" Malfoy swooped down, mounted on his broom. Judy clambered back onto the one she was riding and followed after him. 

The boy didn't seem to notice Malfoy.

"Just who do you think you are?" Malfoy spat at him, he didn't recognize the boy so he couldn't really push the insults.

The boy didn't say anything, but he did look up at Malfoy. Malfoy sneered at him and narrowed his eyes, planning his downfall no doubt, but the boy didn't seem at all intrigued by Draco. His face and skin (for that matter) was pale enough to make vampires seem reasonably tanned, he stood in a rather imposing stature even though he was leaned forward slightly from his examination of the boys he'd just knocked out. In his long, thin, pale fingers he was clutching a dark wooden wand, and had it not been for the fact that his robes offset him so much from the snow he would have been passable for a ghost. He stared up at Draco with his dark blue eyes but his stare was hallow and made the skin crawl.

"Answer me you insolent dupe, that is if you are capable of stringing multiple words together." Malfoy spat at the boy and the boy still said nothing. The boy looked past Malfoy and up at the frozen and immobile Judy, who was having some form of shock related medical emergency but still her body refused to move. "You know this clod?" Malfoy growled and looked back at Judy—his sneer quickly changed to a quizzical expression as he saw her mouthing something and shaking slightly as she looked down at him.

"You're not real…." Judy sputtered and closed her eyes a tightly as she could manage. Malfoy shot her a strange look and turned back to face the boy, but he was gone and all that remained was the darkly lacquered wand he'd held.

"Where did he go?" Malfoy landed and dismounted his broom before looking around for the boy. His shoes crunched on the thin layer of snow that had formed over the ground but no matter how closely he looked there were no footprints or any indication that they boy had left—or even really been there. "How did he—?" Malfoy started as he picked up the dark wand but he spun around as he heard Judy land and intended to question her about the strange boy. Unfortunately he didn't get the opportunity because Judy was quite unconscious and going into spasms.

"Now settle down or you'll have to leave!" 

Judy was regaining some of her consciousness but she felt strange.  Her chest felt like it was on fire, she could barely breathe, but the rest of her felt weak. She couldn't move anything more than the tips of her fingers, her arms, legs, and even her head felt as though they'd just been hollowed out and drained of all energy. She couldn't quite remember what had happened, her mind was all in a fog. Judy got the distinct feeling that she was floating, or falling through water even though she knew she wasn't moving at all. It was quite strange.

"Tell us what happened!"

Judy had to think for a moment but she recognized the voice as Hermione's.

"I've no idea."

Judy heard a voice that was undoubtedly Draco Malfoy hiss back at Hermione.

"I bet I know what happened! You didn't like the fact that she beat you so you knocked her off her broom!" 

"Ron put down you wand! Harry, you too!"

"No way 'Mione, this guy's crossed the line!"

"All of you, stop this at once! She wasn't cursed or hurt by falling!"

Judy could hear the beginnings of a scuffle but Madam Pomfrey stopped it before it escalated to the actual casting of spells.

"What's going on? Colin told me to come down and—Oh Merlin!" 

Judy heard the door open and Ginny's voice.

"Oh Gin! You're here!"

"You were with Judy last, right?"

Judy could see where this conversation was going and if it progressed too much further she was going to be totally ruined—and none of them knew that. Judy could hear Ginny walk into the room and, judging from how close the steps sounded in Judy's foggy mind, she was near the end of her bed. Judy tried to call out to Ginny but her mouth was dry and sticky, her throat was harsh and she just made a sputtered cough followed by a wheeze. Luckily her attempt to get Ginny's attention worked and managed to distract everyone from the current conversation.

"Judy! Are you alright?" Ginny asked, she'd been closer than Judy had estimated because it sounded like she was crouching right next to the bed. Judy's numb mind barely registered Ginny taking her hand and it seemed the more she tried to open her eyes was the heavier the lids became.

"It… feels… like…" Judy paused halfway through her hushed raspy reply and coughed weakly, "My heart stopped…."

"That's very nearly what happened!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. Judy didn't have the courage to speak up about her medical conditions; it would only lead to more questions. 

"Will she be alright?" Ginny asked her voice quieter as if Judy couldn't hear.

"I'm not sure, but she's going to have to stay in here until tomorrow at the very least."

"Do you know why it happened?" Hermione asked in the same sort of small voice Ginny had.

"I'll bet I know!" Ron hissed and Malfoy scoffed.

"Now Weasley, try to utilize that little brain of yours now, why would I knock out both Crabbe _and_ Goyle before attacking her?" Ron didn't reply.

"How do you feel?" Harry addressed Judy directly.

"Aside… from the general lofty…feeling…I attribute **now** with…Death," Judy coughed and tried to smile, "Like I could beat Gryffindor team blindfolded with only…one…arm." Judy laughed, hollowly and it ended up sounding more like a hacking cough than anything else.

"We'll just see about that," Harry joked back at her.

"Oh no, you'd better watch out Judy—Harry's going all out now that you've formally challenged him." Ron commented and Hermione remained silent.

"I guess this means you'll be missing dinner?" Ginny asked and Judy smiled.

"Sorry," Judy wheezed, "Rain check?" Ginny laughed and Judy could hear as Madam Pomfrey ushered them out (Ron complained because Malfoy got left behind to supposedly visit Crabbe and Goyle).

"Five minutes Mr. Malfoy." Judy heard as Madam Pomfrey shuffled off to attend to her inventory or other such things. There was a short period of silence and then Judy felt the presence of Malfoy standing right next to her bed.

"Who was he?" 

"Why do you ask?" Judy rasped back.

"You knew him. Who was he?" Draco had knelt down next to her to speak more clearly. Judy could tell—he'd have never done it if she could see him but she couldn't at the occasion called for it.

"Mordred." Judy answered and her harsh voice closed up a bit almost like she was about to start crying. It released but she still felt a tear slip down the right side of her face—Malfoy didn't see and even if he did he didn't say a word. There was a long silent pause and Judy heard the sound of a piece of wood being set down on the table next to her. It was the wand Mordred had been carrying. Unidentifiable wood with dark lacquer that had mucked over and stained (from lack of proper care and age), nearly completely inflexible, and twelve inches long.

"Mr. Malfoy, your time is up." Madam Pomfrey chimed in and Judy could hear Malfoy leave.

She was left alone with her thoughts. But they were not comforting, all she could think of was Mordred, and if Malfoy had seen him then there was something terribly wrong happening. He was supposed to be in her head…. 

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

Has been canceled this issue due to lack of new reviews. If you don't know how this works then see other chapters!


	26. Temple of Mordred, Realm of Dreams

**Disclaimer: Hmmm. Still don't own a darn thing!**

**Author's Notes: ** This right here is a really stupid chapter, sorry. I needed to push the Rosewater, Mordred, etc. or I would never get to that! And that's important! This chapter's a bit longer; forgive the sappy it will get better.

Chapter 26: Temple of Mordred, Realm of Dreams

"Are you alright?" Judy whispered.

Judy sat up, propped against the headboard of the bed she was sleeping in, and peered into the semi-darkness that she'd opened her eyes to. She felt immeasurably weak but she still managed the basics of movement. After much contemplation she'd finally gotten to the point where she simply could no longer think quietly and she decided to look around. To her left were the very unconscious Crabbe and Goyle—not that they would have been much company if awake—and to her right was the one boy that had been cut just yesterday during the flooding of the dorms.

"Yeah." Judy heard the equally hushed and raspy voice that came from the bed to her right. She didn't have enough energy to turn her head but she could see him lift his hand out of the corner of her eye.

"What happened to you?" Judy asked and tried to fix her sore jaw by moving it a bit.

"I was holding one of the bathroom doors shut and when it broke I fell back into a shelf. There was a crystal ball on it that rolled off, knocked me out and shattered next to me. The last thing I remember was a warm tired feeling and the sound of rushing water." He answered quietly and Judy let out a deep breath.

"Yikes."

"What happened to you?" He asked and coughed.

"I think I had a heart attack," Judy started and paused, "Or something like that. I was so terrified and then, I just couldn't feel my heart beating inside my chest anymore."

"That must have been terrible." He said as he exhaled.

"Not really," Judy admitted quietly, "I'd have been much more scared if I was bleeding to death like you." She heard the boy gasp. "What?"

"They just told me I'd bled a little bit and Snape had to give me a potion to sedate me…." He said sounding a tad hurt and Judy laughed.

"Well, you had you're revenge. Stained his robes—you did."

"Oh great." The boy groaned and Judy snickered.

"I wonder just how foul tempered he'll be tomorrow." Judy said through a hollow laugh.

"I'd wager twice as much as usual, at the **least**."

"Why would you say that?" Judy was a bit curious.

"All his private stores and rare potion's manuals were kept down there." The boy whispered and Judy croaked out a laugh.

"I feel sorry for the Gryffindor students," Judy started and closed her eyes. 

"I have a feeling _even_ **we're** going to get it from him tomorrow, just glad I get to miss it."

"I think I'll show up to demonstrate my _ceaseless devotion_ to the subject." Judy smirked and the boy laughed before they both fell silent and went right off to sleep.

Judy's sleep was peaceful, mostly, until she started dreaming. Her dreams had always been strange, or horrid, only occasionally had they ever been tolerable or even more rarely 'pleasant.' It's what she got for being insane, insanity tended to do that to people.

Judy couldn't remember having woken up, or gone to sleep, or leaving Hogwarts for that matter. She found herself standing in a great stone temple, the walls and floor sanded down to a shiny and flawless smooth texture and the only light in the whole long, empty, hall was coming from behind a great stone door at its farthest end. Judy looked around and strained her ears to hear the sort of eerie music coming from behind the stones. She walked forward through the hall and approached the door. As she did the massive door faded away, like mists in the morning, and revealed a great shining sword embedded in a great stone. 

"You're kidding me." Judy stared at the sword and could read the emblazoned letters on the stone from where she stood for they glowed bright as flame. "Whosoever Pulls This Sword From This Stone Is Rightwise Borne King Of All Britainage." Judy looked up at the ceiling and shouted towards whatever forces in her mind conjured this delusion of mythology.

"You're playing with me Mordred!" She screamed and the music playing in the temple ceased. The light from the door dimmed, lowered and she heard the hard footsteps that landed on the stone floor nearly a hundred feet off from where she stood. 

"Am I then?" He asked, his voice didn't quite have the impact that it did when she was awake. It didn't feel as if the very foundations of her mind were being rocked and shaken apart.

"I know that King Arthur was just a myth, legend created to soothe the restless minds of men a long time ago." Judy stared him down and the fear in her subsided. 

"Then surely you know all legend and myth holds behind it a grain of truth." He walked up next to her and spoke in his velvety but cold voice. "One incident that makes the whole thing perfectly believable."

"Of course I know that, and the only reason you know that is because you were there when we read it." Judy said flatly, her voice becoming dangerous as she watched Mordred walk calmly around her, dressed in his battle regalia.  "I know everything you know, just as you know everything that I do." Judy answered firmly and Mordred stopped pacing his circle around her.

"Not necessarily." He said quietly in a voice reserved for the most dangerous of psychotic killers or deepest of villains. "You see, lately, I have discovered that you've hardened your mind against me…It has been quite impossible for me to reach some of you most guarded thoughts." He smirked in a very malevolent way and looked at Judy with his dead eyes.

"It goes to show that I am master in my own mind." Judy said bravely and took a step towards him—he backed up a bit and she smiled. "It's good to see you still remember what is my territory." She narrowed her eyes and he frowned.

"Ah yes, your supremacy in the sleeping world and power during normal wake is still very much in my mind." He admitted and puts his hands behind him, taking his left wrist in his right had, a most regal position.

"Enjoy your view of the world, Mordred." Judy spat at him and locked her eyes with his. "No matter how you think you've lived in the past, you'll not override me and see the world again." 

"Are you so sure of that?" He asked and the smile spread across his thin lips again revealing his sharp teeth.

"What are you on at?" She asked and frowned.

"You've seen me," He began and Judy stared at him, "My power grows with every passing minute. I was drawn to you but I'd not known you were magic." Judy held out her arm and barred his way as he tried to begin pacing again. She was losing her patience very quickly.

"I've blocked that from you," She hissed and he backed up again.

"Not quite." His smile remained. "I've always been able to hide things from you, dearest, and yet I remain capable of this talent. I grow in power and soon I will know enough to take form in your world." 

Judy glared at him and threw her arms up in rage. The dream world shook and the temple fell apart leaving them both standing in a white horizon that led to nowhere in both directions. He looked around and frowned slightly before commenting.

"Really now, I liked that place. Very…refreshing." He smirked and Judy threw her arms down at her sides.

"I should deal with you as I did in Rosewater!" Judy bellowed at him and pointed her palms at the ground.

"You remember," He hissed and suddenly became very imposing. He stalked up to her; face twisted in neurotic malice and crazed backwards-hateful joy. He towered over her; teeth bared like a wild animal, and stared deep into her eyes. "It was I who saved you from that asylum, dearest, when none other wanted you." Judy stared at him and her accumulated power and confidence fell apart.

"No, you condemned me." She said and looked down at the white below her. She was reduced to a most pathetic and broken state as Mordred began once more to circle her save this time he was no longer calm but enraged and scathing. "You killed them and then left me all alone…."

"You were not alone!" He growled, eyes locked on her as she slumped down onto her knees. "I protected you from them! I saved us! I kept us alive and did what had to be done…." He hissed and Judy buried her face in her hands.

"You didn't! You didn't!" She shook her head and whispered but Mordred heard her for this was his world too.

"I did, without me you'll be alone again—just like before—always you'll be alone." He regained his deep and noble composure as he stopped and looked down at the broken Judy. "The other, he wouldn't tell me anything about you—I had to rid us of him. I'm all you have…." He muttered and Judy felt herself go cold. 

Then, once more, the balance of power in the dream world was shifted back to her.

"No," Judy smiled and stood up much to Mordred's confusion. "I've hidden them from you."

"What?" He asked and went dark again, upset that she was defying him.

"You don't know!" Judy was smiling warmly and suddenly her eyes turned to him—bright and stronger than they ever were before. "I don't need you." She said quietly and held up her hand. Mordred yelled something and then was gone leaving Judy all alone in her mind for the rest of her dream—though he would return soon enough. 

Judy supposed that she would have rather woken up immediately after her dream, drenched in sweat and screaming. That would have been less disconcerting. Rather she awoke in silence, freezing cold, and when she opened her eyes all she could see was black for quite a few seconds. Judy shuddered as she sat up and tried to shake off the creepy feeling by remembering the happier portion of her dream that had occurred after she temporarily banished Mordred. It was around noon when Judy had awoken, both Crabbe and Goyle were gone but the Slytherin boy was still lying on the bed to her right. He was perfectly awake and reading a book—the only activity Madam Pomfrey permitted him to do. The light from outside was pouring through the windows and Judy was forced to shield her eyes from the general bright and cozy scene.

"So you're awake." Judy squinted and watched as Madam Pomfrey walked around beside her. The nurse set her hand on Judy's forehead, as if it had some power to tell of her cardio vascular condition, and locked eyes with the squinting teenager. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy, slightly disoriented, an odd numbness in my limbs, and I have a distinct lack of appetite." Judy listed and Madam Pomfrey nodded. 

"Well, you're doing much better—as far as I can see," Madam Pomfrey said as she stood. "You can get up and move about the castle a bit to get your blood pumping again, but don't exert yourself and come right back if you start to feel odd again." 

"Thank you," Judy said politely and watched as Madam Pomfrey disappeared behind her curtains.

"Hey." Judy sat up slowly and turned to see the Slytherin boy trying to get her attention. "You do realize she has no idea what's wrong with you—heard her talking to Trelawney 'bout you earlier."

"Yeah, I figured she didn't know what was wrong," Judy muttered and swung her legs out from under the covers only to meet the cold stone floor with her left and something that felt vaguely like a shoe with her right. She glanced down and, sitting on the floor by her bed, was a pair of black shoes and socks that looked like they'd been left for her.

"Unfortunately she knows what was wrong with me," the Slytherin boy commented wryly and went back to his book. Judy laughed and put on the shoes. She snatched up her wand and stood, very slowly, to walk out of the room. Madam Pomfrey shouted another set of warnings at her as she opened the door and walked out into the hall. 

"Okay," Judy put her hand over her heart and started addressing the small organ as if it understood. "Don't do that again, that totally sucked. I love them dearly, but I don't want to be a Hogwarts ghost." She grumbled and shuffled off towards the Great Hall. They'd be serving lunch soon and maybe she could catch Ginny. She really felt like she needed to see Ginny.

"Thanks Ron, I'm headed over there to check on her now." Judy heard Ginny's voice around the corner. She smiled and leaned around the stone to see Ginny talking with a group of Gryffindors, all of which were telling Ginny things to tell to Judy (Madam Pomfrey would never let them all in—even one at a time).

"Ginny, dear, all those chocolate frogs wouldn't be for me…would they?" Judy strode up right behind her friend and looped her arms over Ginny's head and around her neck and she hung over the redhead.

"Judy! You're better?" Ginny spun around, nearly knocking Judy off balance, and beamed. 

"Not quite, but I'm getting there." Judy smiled and Ginny looked like she would have hugged her if she didn't think it would break Judy's bones or something equally horrible. "I just came down to mess with Professor Snape. He can't very well yell at someone who just went into cardiac arrest can he?"

"I don't know, he even yelled at a Slytherin today…." Dean Thomas spoke up and all the Gryffindors started giving Judy their messages.

"Good to s-see you better Judy," Colin said quietly while staring down at his shoes and trying not to turn redder than he already was. 

"Thanks Colin." Judy smiled and Colin quickly muttered something before shuffling off like his pants were on fire. Ginny laughed and the two girls shared a look.

"Colin?" Ginny asked and Judy shrugged.

"He's cute," Judy admitted. She really did think Colin was quite adorable. Judy laughed and then someone over by the door caught her attention, it was Draco—flanked by his two, newly recovered, goons.

"Oh no, don't tell me you have a crush on Goyle too." Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Eew! No!" Judy looked affronted and wrinkled her nose up like she'd just smelled something foul. "Plus," She started, put her hand on her hip, and spoke in a very sultry fashion, "Why would I want Goyle when I'm after that big old hunk of beef-cake Crabbe?" She could barely finish with a straight face and the two girls burst out laughing.

"Come on," Ginny said as she put her hand around Judy's shoulders. "Lets go eat, you can even sit at the Gryffindor table with me!" Judy didn't make a sarcastic comment she just walked into the Great Hall with her friend and felt infinitely better than she had upon waking. She took a deep breath and just couldn't stop smiling the entire meal.

Mordred didn't know about Ginny. He didn't know she had a friend. 

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** Oh, Snape's reaction is in the next chapter—and you'd better believe he's a bit miffed. I hope you'll forgive me for crappy chapters (the last few have been suffering from 'sappy-plot-development' syndrome). Post this on FictionAlley.org? It hadn't occurred to me…dear me, where would I post it…. I didn't even think this story was good enough to post there…. Yare yare. (By the by, since No Tomorrow won't **have** a sequel, thanks for the review—I heard the song Mad World and it just inspired that ficlet and _this_ story.)


	27. Colin's Riddles

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, darn shame though.**

**Author's Notes:** Short chapter I know, and please forgive me for my non-daily updates! I've been working on an HP/LOTR cross-over, it's …interesting…in case any of yall were thinking of reading it…. Forgive the…squashed appearance of this chapter…FF.net is acting up.

And just a general 'sorry' for last chapter, it bit.

Chapter 27: Colin's Riddles

"Alright, now let's think about this carefully," Judy said quietly and sat with Ginny at the Gryffindor table. "_Where once was Light now Darkness falls, where once was love, love is no more."_

                "Drat, we need someone who's good at riddles," Ginny sighed and glanced around the table dejectedly.

                "Y-you like riddles?" 

                Both girls looked back and noticed Colin stammering behind them, face as red as a beet. He smiled weakly at them and they smiled back.

                "I love riddles," he said in a very small voice and was nearly startled out of his wit when they pulled him down to sit between them.

                "Colin!" Ginny grinned and Colin stared at her before turning to Judy.

                "Colin, dear, dear, Colin," Judy started and slung her arm around the blonde's shoulders—he blushed furiously. "We have a riddle, would you like to help us with it?"

                "Oh won't you Colin?" Ginny smiled at him and he looked down at his shoes. He muttered a small yes and nodded his head slightly causing the two girls to beam at him.

                "Weasley, Bacilli, so desperate you've decided to gang up on that mudblood Creevey?" A familiar voice drawled from behind them and nearly the entire table spun around to glare at Malfoy.

                "Why you—." Ginny turned and looked almost like she was going to stab Malfoy with a table knife but Judy cut in.

                "Come now Malfoy, all the Gryffindor girls want him first—I had to cut in line just to get here!" Judy set out the bat and waited for him to take it.

                "_Cut_ in line?" Malfoy asked and Judy looked at all the girls near by for help.

                "No you can't!" Ginny shouted and looked like he'd just asked something rather vile. Colin was shocked out of his mind and his eyes darted around. "I'm next! I had to put my name on the register a week ago just to eat lunch with him!" Ginny called and all the girls suddenly got the idea.

                "And I'm after her!"

                "Then it's me!"

                "Darn you Creevey!" Lee Jordan called at him.

                "Save some for us you devil!" George demanded after Ginny shot him a look.

                "Why you cad!" Fred added and shook his fist at the blushing Colin.

                "See Malfoy, you'll just have to go sign up—maybe you can get a slot in after the Hufflepuff house is through with him." Judy said slyly and Malfoy glared at him. There came a great deal of jeering and Malfoy stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle still at his heels. Finally, when Ginny took her seat again and they resumed eating lunch the whole charade came to a screeching halt.

                "T-there's a list?" Colin stuttered and looked up at the girls around him. A few burst into giggles and Judy just patted him on the back. 

                "Not yet, Colin. Not _yet_." Judy smiled and Colin looked back down at the table.

                "So…what about this riddle?"

                "Oh that's right!" Ginny looked over at Judy and they both nodded.

                "Okay, Colin, here's the big riddle today." Judy cleared her throat and tried to sound like Professor Trelawney when she spoke just to make it more _mystical_. 

                                _"Where once was Light now Darkness falls,_

_                                Where once was Love, Love is no more."_

                "Those are they first few lines, we think it'll help us figure out the rest if we know what they mean," Ginny said after Judy finished and Colin nodded.

                "Well, it sounds like a place…."Colin pondered and suddenly stood up. "I have an idea, I'll tell you if it's right later…if that's okay…."

                "Oh thank you!" Ginny smiled and Judy beamed up at him.

                "Thanks so much Colin!" 

                The two girls sat and watched as Colin darted out of the Great Hall and strayed off to test his answer. Up at the staff table Dumbledore stood and everyone was dismissed to go off to their next classes. Judy waved as Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor table, as well as they entirety of Slytherin, and most of the other two filed out of the room. Quite a few people remained and it didn't take Judy long to figure out why. Every one of the students still there was in her Potions class. It only took a moment for the teachers to walk out and Snape to stand up and address the standing group of students.

                "All of you! Sit at once!" Snape bellowed, looking more short tempered than usual. Every one of the students sat down immediately at the Gryffindor table because it was the closest to the center of the room. "Today will be…" He gritted his teeth and Judy could make out the nerve that was twitching in his jaw, "an _oral_ quiz." He scowled at them all and swooped down next to the table.

                "You!" He shouted and fixed his vision on one of the Hufflepuffs. "Name four potions that require _eye of newt_!" 

                Judy watched as the boy jumped up but could only manage to produce three different potions that use eye of newt and one that used essence of newt eye (you've got to watch those subtle details). Snape hollered at him and then gave him a detention, effectively shocking the class and demonstrating to Judy just how ticked he'd been about losing his private store. He walked down the line and stopped in front of a very nervous Ravenclaw.

                "You!" He glared down at the girl and she scrambled to her feet. "What happens when you mix Mugwort, Lacewing, and Orchanter Dust into a sleeping potion?" He shouted and she answered promptly. He frowned at her readiness and moved down the line again. She sat down with a relieved sigh and watched as he questioned another Hufflepuff.

                "You!" He shouted, and didn't even bother to look down at the students. Supposedly one of them would simply assume he was addressing them and stand up, just in case he _was_ addressing them. Judy stood up and smiled sweetly as he asked her a question. "What happens when Boomslang Skin, Essence of Newt Eye, and Mariat Legs are added into a Longshale brew?" 

                "It becomes either a highly acidic substance or a deadly gas." Judy answered nonchalantly. "It all depends on what grade of Longshale one acquires." Snape glared down at her and she smiled back, resisting the urge to remind him that the particular potion in question was the one that bleached his hair blonde when it had exploded in his classroom.

                "Are you _insinuating_ something, **Miss Bacilli**?" Snape asked forcefully and narrowed his eyes at the smiling Judy. She irked him so.

                "Why no sir," Judy said sweetly and could almost feel the unease growing in the room. Snape walked past her and Judy smiled after him before sitting down and getting elbowed by one of the astonished Hufflepuffs. 

                "You!" Snapped Snape and he nearly lifted a Ravenclaw boy out of his chair. "Non-Human Countries that export Gillyweed as their main source of agricultural revenue!" He shouted and the boy froze. 

                "I-I don't know sir…." The shocked boy admitted in a small voice and glared at Judy while mouthing 'thanks-a-whole-lot.'

                "**Ten points off Ravenclaw!**" Snape shouted and moved on to the next student.

                "I think he just got a new inventory," the girl next to Judy whispered and Judy tried not to laugh.

   _             The rest of the class finished like that and, by the time they'd been dismissed, both houses had lost a combined total of seventy-five points. One of the students commented that they'd still lost less than the Slytherin and Gryffindor classes, so they took a bit of comfort in that._

                "Are you coming to Charms?" One of the other Ravenclaw students asked Judy as they left (fled) the Great Hall.

                "Why not?" Judy shrugged and walked off behind the Ravenclaw students to Professor Flitwick's class. 

                "Judy!" Judy looked over and noticed Colin running towards her as the students changed classes. "I think I've got it figured out!" Colin stopped next to her and panted a bit. 

                "Really? Wow, you're good Colin!" Judy announced and Colin flushed.

                "T-thanks," He stammered and handed Judy a slip of paper that he'd written the solution on. "I've got to go, class you know." He muttered and walked off swiftly.

                "Come on," one of the Ravenclaw students said and Judy hurried after them into Flitwick's class.

                "I wonder just what the answer was," Judy sat in the back, and opened the small sheet of paper.

                                _First Line_

Forbidden Forest, or Student list 

                Judy read Colin's messy handwriting and could make out a list of names that she didn't recognize at all.

                                _Second Line_

                                Possibly Third Story Old Terrace 

                Judy stared at the page and considered just what he was getting at. She folded it up and tucked it away in her borrowed robes. The entire class she couldn't concentrate at all she was busy thinking of just what Colin meant. Finally though she managed to put it aside in her mind and hear a thing or two about duplication charms just before the end of class.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** You liked the 'Fall in love vicariously' line? I couldn't resist adding in a bit of D/G, even if it wasn't serious. I tried to keep Ron and Malfoy in character, so Ron jumping to conclusions had to be inserted. ^_^  Hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't hold 26 against me—had to be done, even if it is a bit hokey. 


	28. Return to the Ravenclaw House

**Disclaimer: Do I own it? No.**

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was fun, but this story just gets more and more twisted up and complex. Don't worry, I won't forget about the potion, Mordred (how could I), or the up and coming Quidditch match against Gryffindor. I'm even trying to add in some of the ever classic 'dream-team' action that goes on every year at Hogwarts. Yet again, forgive the smushed nature of it all—stupid ff.net…No wait! I love it! Don't do that! 

_ 

Chapter 28: Return to the Ravenclaw House

_

"Forbidden Forest?" Ginny looked down at the small piece of paper and Judy shrugged. "We need Colin to explain."

                "That's why we're here," Judy leaned back against the wall and glanced into the transfiguration classroom. Colin was inside talking with Professor McGonagall and both the girls were waiting for him outside.

                "Oh, here he comes," Ginny said quietly and watched as the Professor excused Colin and sent him towards the door. 

                "Colin! Our riddle-solving savant!" Judy smiled and threw an arm around Colin's shoulders as he left the classroom. He smiled nervously and managed a small 'hello.'

                "Colin, we need to ask you about your answers," Ginny took the piece of paper from Judy and held it out to Colin.

                "Oh! That's right…I was worried you'd need me to help…." Colin muttered and looked down at the paper. He walked with the girls down the hall and took a deep breath. "The first answer I found was for _'Where once was Light now Darkness falls,_' wasn't it?"

                "Yeah, you said the Forbidden Forest." Judy looked at him and he nodded sheepishly.

                "Well, I went through some of the information on the forest and found that it hadn't **always** been dark and well…forbidden."

                "That makes sense, why would the founders build a school right next to a massive evil forest?" Ginny looked at Judy and Judy nodded.

                "Go on," Judy said and the three of them stopped walking as they entered an empty corridor.

                "Well, it seems the forest **became** evil one day, but it doesn't say why or when really. I think I've gotten it narrowed down and from what I can tell it was some time ago." Colin said quietly and they girls listened to his every word.

                "That's why you wrote student list next to it, isn't it?" Ginny asked and Colin nodded.

                "I was thinking that, maybe, it had something to do with one of students on there," Colin said and motioned to the list of names, "But I couldn't find much of any information in the regular sections of the library that had to do with things that far back."

                "Do you both feel up to a good search?" Judy asked before Ginny could pose a question about the second line. They both nodded and Judy led them off slowly.

                "Don't you think that the portrait lady will mind?" Ginny had a feeling she knew what Judy was getting at. 

                "Not as long as they've drained out all the water and cleared the wards," Judy hoped that the water in the entryway of the Ravenclaw dorms had been cleared out but there was no way of knowing.

                "Where are we going?" Colin walked behind them and watched with a perplexed look as they approached the painting of the tall thin woman with the books.

                "I'm afraid I can't let you dears in," the woman said and looked down at a scroll in her painting.

                "We don't need to go upstairs, we just need the books." Judy looked up at her and she peered over her small square glasses at the three.

                "I can't the Headmaster said no one should go up." She stared at them and cocked an eyebrow.

                "Please, we need to learn something quite desperately," Judy pleaded with her. The woman frowned and her expression softened.

                "Well, if you need to learn…." She muttered and put down the scroll. "Password?"

                "_Ethereal Theorum._" Judy said quietly and the woman blinked. 

                "Sorry, no."

                "What?" Judy looked perplexed. "Oh! They must have changed it!" She threw her arms up and took a moment of deep thought to recall what the next password was to be. "Ah yes! _Perfection._" Judy said simply and the woman in the painting glanced over at the armor that was to let them in.

                "Doesn't it swing open?" Colin leaned over and asked Ginny. Ginny just smiled and pulled Colin back as the armor stepped off its pedestal to allow them in.

                Sir Geoffrey knocked his lance on the floor three times, as softly as he could manage, and the floor opened up to let them in. The water had been drained out of the passage and, it seemed, the wards in front of the common room dorm had been broken because the door hung slightly ajar. Judy led the two down into the slightly damp and cold tunnel before taking them into the book lined and perfectly dry common room.

                "Wow," Colin whispered and Ginny smiled back at him.

                "Now, let me see…."Judy walked over to the books and pulled out her wand. She incanted some words and small golden script began to form on the wood just below the books labeling the sections.

                "Potions, Transfiguration, Flight, Charms, Wards, and Beasts." Judy walked around the room and a light jog and stopped as she came back around and hadn't yet found the section she was looking for.

                "Maybe it's not here," Ginny suggested and Judy shook her head as she glanced around the room.

                "No, we have everything here…Perhaps it's not out on the shelves!" Judy looked at both the unmarked wooden doors that remained on both the east and west sides of the room. She walked over to the one on the right, wand drawn, and cast the same revealing charm on them. Silver words formed on the dark ebony wood and shone brightly detailing the contents of the room.

                **_Reading Room East—Dark Arts_**

                "No, not what we need…" Judy grumbled and walked back across the room to the other door. She cast the same spell on it and a set of words formed.

                **_Reading Room West—Magic in Mythology_**

                "Where could it be…." Judy backed away from the door and looked around the room.

                "I think Ginny's right." Colin looked around in awe but he didn't see the type of books they needed.

                "No, I know they have every book here—it says so." Judy pointed her wand down at the floor and the other two looked at her dubiously. "I'll show you," Judy said sounding a bit exasperated.

                Judy stood and lifted up the edge of the rug that covered the stone floor. The floor beneath, though stone, wasn't the same as the rest of the castle. It was like a crest of black and blue stone with white writing etched into it, but they could only see a small bit of it with all the rugs and tables across it.

                "Records – Writings – History – Matters of Magic – Astrologicals," Ginny read aloud and couldn't quite make out the next word for the rug covered it.

                "It goes all the way around the crest, I looked." Judy dropped the rug back down and sighed. "In the center it has an inscription that says, and I quote:

                _                Students charge of Slytherin_

_                                Houses held of Hufflepuff_

_                                Grounds and keep of Gryffindor_

_                                Records are of Ravenclaw _

_Reside and hold where crest does lie _

___

_All the knowledge of an age_

_Hid from eyes of Auror and Mage_

_Through life and death Rowena kept_

_And in her study testimony slept_

_In flowed learnings and none went out_

_Shielded from weather, time, and drought_."

                "You remember that whole thing?" Ginny asked and stared at Judy like she was mad.

                "No, of course not." Judy wrinkled her nose and pointed up above the door on the wall across from the stained glass window that had been shaped like the Ravenclaw crest. "It's written up there too." Both Ginny and Colin turned and, sure enough, it was carved into the stone in a most roman looking pattern. 

                "But if there's all the knowledge of an age then why aren't there more books here?" Colin looked around and turned back to Judy.

                "Maybe this isn't Rowena Ravenclaw's study…." Ginny suggested and both of the others looked at her. 

                "This whole mystery business is getting terribly complicated," Judy said flatly and Colin took in a sharp breath. "What?"  
                "Doesn't that tell us where her study is?" He asked and pointed up at the inscription.

                "What do you mean?" Judy asked and Ginny gasped too.

                "I get it! Records are of Ravenclaw, Reside and hold where crest does lie!" Ginny looked around and turned to Judy. "Her study is wherever her crest is!"

                "Look there," Colin pointed to the ground and both the Gryffindors raced over to where the light shining in from the window was hitting the ground. They both looked terribly excited but Judy just watched them.

                "Come on Judy! It's here!" Ginny smiled and Judy shook her head.

                "You two seem to forget just **who** hid this study." Judy walked over and looked at the ground. "If it was that easy to find then it wouldn't be hidden from Aurors and Mages, would it?" The other two shared a look and then nodded solemnly. 

                "Hey," Ginny looked back up and studied the letters. "How do you keep records in life _and_ death?" Ginny asked and all three of them looked up at the words. There was a long silence and then Ginny spoke up again. "Where does information flow in but not out?"

                "The Library?" Suggested Judy but Colin shook his head. 

                "People take books out all the time." Colin said and stared up at the writing.

                "Wait! I've got it!" Ginny snapped her fingers and turned to the other two. "Her grave! That's how she keeps records even in death, and once your dead you can't tell anyone anything so you can't lose learnings!"

                "Ginny! You're brilliant!" Judy clapped her hands together but Colin was still working it through in his mind. "Now all we have to do is find out where she's buried…."

                "What are the definitions of 'drought'?" Colin looked focused as he stood with his brows knitted together and stared at the writing.

                "Dry, lack of rain, that sort of thing." Judy answered and Colin looked at them.

                "Shielded from weather, time, and _drought_?" They all shared a look and it was Judy who said something first.

                "The question is why would you want water near books?" Judy asked the rhetorical question all their minds were screaming and then managed to answer it herself. "When you want something to grow and shield them!" She shouted and smiled. "Rowena Ravenclaw's study is with her grave, and her grave has to be somewhere wet where a shielding plant will grow! It's on the lakeside!"

                "Come on, if we hurry we can get a good look around out there before dinner," Ginny grabbed both Judy and Colin by the wrist and pulled them out of the Ravenclaw house and back out into the hall.

                "Wait, hold on Ginny—do you hear that?" Judy stopped Ginny and tried to hear over the sounds of the stones folding back into place. As soon as the noise behind the three ceased Ginny and Colin heard the sounds of angry footsteps and arguing coming down the hall. The group of them walked back and stepped into an archway to hide themselves from view as they teachers walked by.

                "You're overreacting Minerva," Madam Hooch said flatly and walked along with Professors McGonagall and Snape. 

                "I must say I agree, this was more likely a deliberate prank by one of the two unscathed houses." Snape said in his oily voice, sounding more irritated than usual.

                "I doubt that Severus," McGonagall answered dryly and walked over to the tapestry that hid the barrier that was the wall. "Care to step through and disprove me? Either of you?" Snape sighed heavily, rolled his eyes, and walked straight through the wall, Madam Hooch was about to follow him in when he leapt back out and took a deep gasping breath. "Oh my, it must have grown deeper since I last inspected it." McGonagall said with an obvious lack of sympathy in her voice.

                "Before you say anything Severus, I might inform you that this is the only passage up into that hall—the other is quite randomly placed around the castle and tends to move." McGonagall cut Snape off and pressed her lips into a thin line. "If you'd rather I explained it and we not be soaked to the bone, then very well." Snape said nothing so she continued. 

                "Earlier, with the help of Professor Flitwick, both Headmaster Dumbledore and myself ventured down this hall and discovered it not only teeming with dark magic but the pipes at the end of the hall had been split open with sheer force and a bit of aid from Hagrid's hatchet…." 

                The Professors continued discussing the matter but Judy was wrenched from her hiding place when Ginny pulled her through, yet another, small hidden passage that opened just above the floor when one turned a small picture of a laundry cart that hung near the floor in that particular alcove. The group crawled through the small air duct sized passage until they climbed out the other side and found themselves in the girls' restroom—they weren't sure which one at first, then they found out.  

                "What are _you_ doing here?"

                The group spun around to see a transparent girl, who greatly resembled a younger version of the Ravenclaw portrait woman, sitting on the circular windowsill above the part of the wall they'd just climbed out of. They didn't have to think long to determine just who she was, Moaning Myrtle the ghost that haunted the girls' restroom and occasionally strayed into the Prefect's bathrooms.

                "Err… We came for a visit!" Ginny said quickly and looked at Colin.

                "Yeah, I've always wanted to see…a girl's room…." Colin looked around and flushed slightly.

                "I don't believe you!" Myrtle cried with a most disgruntled sniff.

                "Actually we're here because we wanted to personally view your shining raiment and glowing wit that we heard about from Madam Quill," Judy lied—she was good at that—and tried to convince Myrtle that they'd heard about her from the Ravenclaw Portrait. "She keeps asking us why we aren't as devoted as you Myrtle! After all, none of the other students stayed here after death—slackers." Judy muttered and insulted just about every Ravenclaw that had ever gone to Hogwarts. The last thing they needed was Myrtle drawing attention to them and getting them questioned by a staff member.

                "Really?" Myrtle sounded somewhere near pleased.

                "Yeah, you caught us…" Ginny started and snapped her fingers. "We heard all about you and just wanted to come see for ourselves." She stared up at Myrtle with a sort of wonder that was definitely faked. One gets good at faking wonder when one has so many older siblings.

                "Well then," Myrtle skipped happy and simply went to smug. "Here I am, but I don't have time to talk to _you_." She said in her same put out tone before flying up and diving down into one of the toilets.

                "Quick, let's get out of here before she comes back," Judy muttered quietly and both girls grabbed Colin by the arms and fled the restroom.

                "Ginny?" Both the girls looked up to see a slightly surprised Ron, a confused Harry, and a blinking Hermione staring at them. Ron had been the one who spoke.

                "Err…Hi Ron," Ginny laughed nervously and smiled at her brother.

_

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** I hope I can still manage to keep you guessing! (Yes, I loved that line! Must make more jokes about it later!) I love Colin, he was just so hyper and cool—I must read this story of which you speak…title? He's my riddle master, Colin is, he'll be solving all the really hard stuff and most of the big questions for nearly the whole story. Not hokey? Woot, and Hurrah!

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^


	29. Grave and Crest

**Disclaimer:**

**Author: DO I own it?**

**Lawyers: No you don't.**

**Author: Right then.**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this is a short chapter; the next will be longer in order to balance it all out.

Chapter 29:Grave and Crest

** **

"Ginny," Ron started and looked at Colin with a sort of unease. "You _do know that was the girls' room, the one that Moaning Myrtle happens to live in, don't you?" Ginny glanced at Judy and then at Colin before turning back to Ron._

"Of course I do," Ginny said simply, and let go of Colin's arm—as did Judy.

"Then why were you in there?" Ron looked absolutely bewildered at the idea of someone willingly going into Myrtle's restroom.

"Um…well…we really had to go?" Ginny tried but Ron didn't believe a word of it.

"Well, we'd better get off to dinner then," Judy said quickly and pulled both Ginny and Colin along down the hall at a jogging pace. 

Judy could hear the three of them talking and barely made out Ron's objection when Hermione told him not to ask questions—they had to try and figure out how Hagrid's hatchet came to be up on the third floor in a pipe. Judy stopped pulling them along as the passed in front of the castle's large wooden front doors and they all exhaled breaths that they'd not known they were holding.

"I can see it now; Ron's going to interrogate me tonight!" Ginny whined and Judy looked up at her.

"No, I don't think he will."Judy noted the dubious look on Ginny's face. "They were whispering and such so I think they were _up to something just the same as us. Just ask him what he was doing down there and he'll forget all about bugging you." _

"Good idea," Colin said and Ginny nodded. 

"Well, we'd better get out there and look around," Ginny said and pushed the door open letting in the cool air that wisped by outside.

The three stepped out into the front steps and glanced down at the general cold darkness of the world. Both Ginny and Judy suddenly felt that they were standing in the doors of the Prince's castle and looking out into the cold winter's night. They stood, their shadows stretched out before them in the golden yellow light that flooded past. There were only a few differences from this scene and that in the music box, it was not snowing here yet and the ground was a muddy brown, and Colin stood behind them (though if they thought about it for a moment he did resemble the prince slightly save he didn't have the superior smile the prince had worn).

The group of them quickly filed down the stairs and walked out, carefully, towards the great watery black mass that was the lake. The farther from the castle they got the colder everything seemed to become and by the time they'd reached the muddy shores of the lake they were all either frigid or shivering. Ginny rubbed her arms furiously and Colin covered his nose to try and warm it up. They split up and start searching through the very edges of trees and the forest that grew just off from the banks of the lake. Judy waved back at them and walked through the dark woods, wand drawn and providing a bit of light.

"I feel like a tomb raider, searching for the grave of one of the most intelligent and clever witches of all time…." Judy muttered to herself and trailed off in Italian as she walked through the twisting, winding, silent woods.

What happened next was really just pure chance; there was no underlying meaning, no plot going through the dark shadows of the world, and no intentional design to it at all. It was merely an incredible coincidence that ended up benefiting them more than they could know. 

Judy walked forward, and clambered up over a mass of roots and bare brown branches that grew in a twisted mass just above the ground. Judy managed, just barely, to climb over them all without falling but she took another step forward and her foot caught on a wire-thin root. She fell forward, the root snapped, and her wand flew out of her hand as she landed on the bare, rocky ground. Judy let out an exasperated groan as the air was knocked out of her and she stared up to see where her wand had fallen. Judy peered into the darkness of the trees, which was only periodically broken by beams of silver that gave no real light outside of what they struck. She stood carefully and stumbled forward. After much blind wandering she saw a glow off near some rocks and scrambled over it. 

"There it is," Judy whispered and picked up her wand before she let out a gasp and fell back onto the ground. "Mother?" Judy asked in a very small and very sad voice as she held her wand aloft to shed light before her. 

_"Madre?"_ Judy choked and could feel tears threatening to stream down her face.

There was a large ivory statue of a woman. This was not a magical statue by any means, it had nothing magical about it, it even looked as though it had been carved by a master artisan rather than a wand. She wore long flowing robes and had her hands folded in front of her causing large elegant folds to form in the rippling dress. She was looking down at the ground in front of her, a sort of serene and mildly benevolent expression on her face. Her long hair was braided back loosely and fell over her right shoulder. Judy sat and stared up at that pale statue in the moons light for longer than she knew. It was only when the light on her wand flickered and snapped her back to reality that she saw the words carved on the base of the statue. 

"…No, you aren't mother…." Judy said sadly and read the words on the base. They were carved in Latin and she decided to read them out loud—maybe just to push away the nostalgia. "Rowena Ravenclaw, Animagus and Grand Archivist."

"Judy!"

Judy turned and reluctantly looked away from the statue. Ginny was calling to her and she could see faint red sparks illuminating the darkness that permeated the forest. She heard Colin call out to her and saw green sparks light up just a ways away from the red. It must have been getting late; Judy couldn't see the moon through the trees anymore—though that could have been because of the clouds.

"Here!" Judy shouted out towards them and recast _lumos_ to brighten her wand. "I've found it…." Judy said quietly and looked at the statue, her eyes filled with wonder and a tinge of evocative sadness.

The three met up, and cast a charm on the spot before sitting down—at respectable distance from the gravesite—and contemplating the next portion of the directions that would help them solve the clue. It seemed the world was very fond of riddles and tended to stack them on top of each other to further confuse those working on them.

"Well this is her grave, but where does _the crest lie_?" Colin asked and leaned back against a dark tree as the two girls thought about it.

"How hard can it be to miss a black bird in a blue shield?" Ginny looked back at them both and continued searching the base of the statue.

"Now wait," Judy started and held her hand up, "It never said that the crest was the same as the one used for Ravenclaw House."

"Then what do you think could be on the crest?" Ginny sat down on a large protruding root and sighed.

"Judy." Colin looked over at her and she regarded him. "Is there any specific information about Rowena Ravenclaw that you know?"

"Well, only a little." Judy shrugged and Colin apparently wanted her to go on. "Well, she was clever, timed everything by the movement of the moon and stars, and she did seem to have great luck with barriers that trigger during certain events…." Judy grumbled the end but Colin took no notice.

"Do you think that could have anything to do with it?" Ginny asked as she looked up at the edge of the moon that was creeping past the trees and higher into the night sky.

"Maybe but—." Judy stopped talking and stared out at the trees. Something had caught her eye and she had an epiphany. "The lake…." Judy whispered quietly and both the other two looked at her like she was mad. "The entire Ravenclaw house could always see the lake, no matter where they were in the rooms…."

"Of course!" Colin exclaimed and grinned at Judy—who was still staring at the lake. "The crest isn't a symbol! It's a wave! The wave's crest!" Ginny spun around and stared at Colin and then at the smiling Judy. 

"Then the entrance to the study is here, and the actual building is down in the lake?" Ginny said more than asked and both of the others nodded.

"We have to start looking!" Judy said excitedly and they all shared a euphoric look.

Judy wandered back through the mass of trees with Ginny and Colin close behind her. They managed to break out of the shadowed woods and into the night—they'd surely missed dinner. They would have gotten a look around if it hadn't been for the severe looking cat that had stopped and sent them a very stern look as they wandered out of the wood.

"H-hello Professor McGonagall…." Ginny said in a very shaky voice and both the Gryffindors smiled as sincerely as they could at the peevish cat.

"Lovely weather?" Judy tried but the cat seemed unmoved. "Right then, we'll just follow you back." Judy sighed and the three of them followed the stern cat.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

Has been canceled due to lack of new reviews since last chapter.

All reviews for this chapter will be addressed and thanked in the next installment.


	30. Curiosity

**Disclaimer: Well, if I haven't managed to procure the rights to Harry Potter, King Arthur, or Lord of the Rings, what makes you think I've got some of them now?**

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 30! Hurrah! This is my longest story yet…feels a bit weird. Ah well! I'm enjoying writing it. I've considered posting this on Fanfictionalley.org but I'd definitely need a beta. 

Chapter 30: Curiosity 

"So," Professor McGonagall began and stared at the three students with one of her most severe glances, "You missed dinner because you were deep in conversation?" She asked dubiously and eyed Judy.

                "Yes 'Maam." Judy answered, it wasn't exactly a lie. 

                "Hmm." The Professor swept her gaze over the three and paused on each of them just long enough to make them very uncomfortable. "I take it that at least one of you knows the punishment for being out in the Forbidden Forest?"

                "I do, Professor," Ginny said and tried to shrink.

                "Fifty points will be taken for each of you," McGonagall said and all three of the students cringed. "I will also have to give each of you a detention, hopefully this will stress the severity of what you have done. The rule is in place for a reason."

                "Yes Professor," Colin said in a small voice and looked down at his shoes.

                "You will all be serving your detention with Hagrid tomorrow after lunch." McGonagall added and then watched as the three students left her office hurriedly. The group walked down the hall swiftly and ducked around a corner before they even dared to breathe again.

                "Fifty points each!" Colin cried and the other two nodded.

                "Well, it could have been worse," Judy said and shrugged as they walked. 

                "What do you mean?" Ginny asked and looked at Judy.

                "Could have been caught by Snape," Judy replied simply and the other two cringed before nodding.

                "True," Colin said quickly and the three of them stopped just as they walked past the doors to the Great Hall.

                "We'd better get back before Filch decides to make our lives harder." Ginny looked up the stairs and then back at the mildly confused Judy. "What?"

                "Well, where does the Ravenclaw house go?" Judy asked and looked around.

                "Oh that's right! You were in the Hospital wing, right?" Ginny asked and Judy nodded. "Well you're staying in there with the Slytherin house." Ginny pointed to the doors that led into the Great Hall and heard Judy groan.

                "Grand," She rolled her eyes and Colin patted her on the back in a sympathetic manner. "Well, bye Gin, by Colin." Judy waved and walked away from them into the Great Hall. 

                Judy walked into the Great Hall and shut the large door behind her. She looked around and tried to hold back a laugh. Everyone was sleeping in large, fluffy, purple sleeping bags and all of them together resembled either a scene from that muggle movie 'Pod Persons' (or whatever it was called) or a large field of caterpillars. Judy snickered and shook her head as she walked into the room and found an empty purple sleeping bag to crawl into and go to sleep. 

                Judy had barely managed to close her eyes and silence her brain when she felt something jab her in the side. She grumbled and swatted her hand in the air, suspecting it to be a misplaced owl or someone's cat. This time the jabbing was a bit harder and felt more like the tip of someone's shoe. She muttered something in Italian and cracked one of her eyes open.

                "What?" She asked sharply and looked up to see someone towering over her looking rather impatient.

                "Polite, aren't we?" The person towering above her crossed his arms over his chest and Judy groaned.

                "Just what do you _want_ Draco?" Judy sat up and frowned at the blonde and sat up.

                "Pleasant conversation?" He asked snidely and Judy scoffed quietly so as not to wake up the rest of the students.

                "Right, and perhaps we can have a jolly cup of tea and a few biscuits on the side?" Judy faked an aristocratic tone and rolled her eyes. "Get to the point."

                "Feeling particularly sardonic tonight?" He sneered and watched as Judy stood up to look him in the eye (or at least get closer). "First off, concerning your broom."

                "What about my broom?" Judy asked and cut him off before he could finish.

                "I was getting to that." He narrowed his eyes but continued nonetheless. "Had you not been unconscious at the time you surely would have heard that Madam Hooch's office was broken into—along with the team lockers. Everyone who didn't keep their brooms or robes in their dormitory just lost all their Quidditch gear."

                "Oh man," Judy groaned and tried desperately not to pull her hair out.

                "Indeed." Malfoy smirked and Judy eyed him. 

                "I know that look." Judy narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What snide comment are you planning, and just what are you going to offer me?"

                "Get straight to the point, don't you? Tactless." Malfoy shook his head and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Seeing as your next game is only the day after tomorrow, and you're going against _Potter_," he spat the name like it was contaminated, "I could be persuaded to loan you my old Nimbus two thousand and one." 

                "_Really?_" Judy smirked and Malfoy upheld his rather aloof expression. 

                "Of course," Malfoy said flatly, "of course it wouldn't be free."

                "Now there's the Draco I know." Judy rolled her eyes and he sneered. "So, what was the other reason you chose to disturb my sleep?" Judy stared at him and explained her assumption. "I know there's at least two reasons you chose to kick me awake because you said _'first off'_ when you told me about the Quidditch gear."

                "I see you're perceptive when tired." He sneered and glanced over at the doors. "You may prefer we speak about this outside rather than in here where just anyone can eavesdrop."

                "Fine," Judy said and threw up her arms. "I'm awake again, and I've already taken too many stupid chances today so why not just add to the list. Lead the way." Judy stepped out of her sleeping bag and followed Draco into the hallway that was just (ironically) outside the hall. 

                "What is it?" Judy asked as Draco shut the door behind them and turned to face her.

                "I might be asking you the same question," He started and Judy looked perplexed. "You seem to be forming your own little 'dream team,' mimicking Potter's little group." He eyed Judy and smirked as she took on a stunned expression. 

                "Just what do you—." 

                "You know perfectly well what I mean." Draco cut her off and took a step forward to tower over her a bit. "You, the littlest weasel, and that mudblood Creevey have started something, and I don't suppose it's a book club."

                "Fine, you caught us." Judy applauded lamely and smirked wryly. "Just why do you care?"

                "I'm curious to see where this little series of events lead," Malfoy put his arms behind his back and leaned forward slightly. "Not to mention it might just show me who flooded my dorm and ruined all of my things. Won't it?"

                "What makes you think I'd tell you even if it did?" Judy scoffed and the smirk on Malfoy's face grew. 

                "Because I asked, and you won't lie to me." Malfoy stared directly into her eyes and Judy sighed.

                "You smarmy bastard." Judy hated him for figuring it out, she was tired of lying and if he asked the right question she'd have to give him the truth lest her conscience eat away at her. "Fine—it probably will lead us to the culprit."

                "Ah." Malfoy nodded and started walking off towards where the Ravenclaw house was. 

                "Just where are you going?" Judy asked and he stopped only long enough to speak over his shoulder to her.

                "It seems you're a bit ahead of the game, Potter and his lackeys just walked off in their little invisibility cloak. They'll undoubtedly be headed to your house to search for clues." He said and Judy jogged after him.

                "Don't tell me you've regressed from the calm, smarmy bastard before me to the stereotypical tattletale?" Judy asked wryly and Draco shot her a look. 

                "I simply intend to investigate before they manage to find a way in, should I leave a few booby traps—so be it." 

                "And how do you intend to find a way in first?" Judy eyed him.

                "Why you'll let me in," He answered simply and Judy sighed. 

                "Why would I do that?" 

                "It's the price of the Nimbus two thousand and one." He answered calmly and Judy threw up her arms before walking off through the dark halls towards the Ravenclaw house.

                The two walked down the halls cautiously, Judy hadn't the nerve to use her wand to cast a spell so it had been Malfoy who cast both the concealing spells. Not that they would make much of a difference should Peeves jump out of a suit of armor or Mrs. Norris turn the corner and fix her lamp-like eyes on them. By some massive stroke of luck they managed to get to the Ravenclaw house entrance without running into anything that could turn them in. 

                "Tell me, Malfoy, before I open the door." Judy stopped just as they approached the portrait of the woman and the other small pictures that hung on the wall just behind where the entrance actually was. "How does the entrance to Slytherin house work?" Malfoy stared at her like she'd lost her mind for a moment before he answered.

                "We give the portrait the password and then it reveals the door." 

                "Thank you Mr. Obvious," Judy rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall across from the portraits. "You get to guess the password just for that one." Judy motioned to the picture of the tall, tin, reading woman and smirked.

                "Why perfection such as I should be forced to deal with the likes of you," Malfoy sneered and turned back to see the exasperated portrait woman.

                "Oh really now!" She started and looked quite miffed. "Lot of rule breakers you are! First we have those three in the cloak trying to get in and now I have one of my own and a Slytherin!" She snapped the book she had been reading shut and slammed it down on her desk. "Fine! You know the password so go on in!

                "Geoffrey!" The woman hollered and sat back in her chair with a 'harumph.'

                "Well then," Draco smirked and turned around to make his snide comment to Judy. He was cut off, however, when the suit of armor that had come down shoved him off the entrance and proceeded to strike the ground. 

                "Good work Sir. Geoffrey," Judy managed as she snickered at the fallen Malfoy. "Enjoy the taste of stone?" She asked and he would have replied had he not been watching the entryway fold up out of the floor silently and the slight buzz as the lights that lined the ceiling of the entry hall flickered on.

                "Well, come on." Judy stepped down the metallic stairs and Draco scrambled down after her.

                "Quite a ratty appearance for a common room," Draco remarked as they walked down into the roughly cut stone hall and the entryway folded closed behind them.

                "Why does everyone think **this** is our common room?" 

Judy sighed and swung open the wooden door at the end of the hall, ushering Draco in first. Judy entered after him and shut the door. She looked up and could barely see in the dim, wavy silver light that undoubtedly was cast by the moon and passed through both the waters overhead and the stained glass window high above. Judy walked into the room and glanced over at Draco, he was silent and had forgotten to keep up his mask—his face was surprised and it seemed he admired the formality of the dorm. He quickly snapped out of it, though, when Judy spoke to him.

                "I doubt Harry and the others have found a way in here yet," Judy commented and Draco looked at her skeptically.

                "Just why do you say that?" He sneered.

                "Because they had Dumbledore in here and even he couldn't break down those two barriers," Judy motioned up at the points where the ladders passed up into the dorms up above. There was some invisible wall that blocked the dorms above and the common room because even Draco could see the light blue waters that filled both the rooms high above.

                "Why then did you let me in?" Draco shot her a strange look and she shrugged. 

"I wasn't going to, I figured you'd never get the password—how was I to know that you'd be vain enough to say it by mistake?" Judy shrugged and leaned back against one of the tables. 

"Wonderful," He sneered and looked around. 

"You won't find any clues," Judy said simply.

"Really," Draco said flatly and eyed her.

"Yes, really, me and my _dream team_ have the only clue from the other night and we already solved everything in here," Judy said and motioned around. 

"I see," Malfoy growled and glared at her. "You'll just have to enlighten me then." Judy scoffed.

"I doubt you'd care, but if you must know—we've come close to decoding the clue we found."

"The clue?" Malfoy asked and smirked. "That poem you were working on with the weasel."

"Very good," Judy nodded and walked towards the door.

"Just where are you going?" Malfoy called after her and walked forward towards the door.

"I'm going to get some sleep, I've two detentions to serve tomorrow and I'm still not feeling on top of the world." Judy waved her hand and waited in the entry hall as the door opened up. Draco walked up behind her and they both left the dorm and headed back towards the Great Hall, little did they know that both Harry and Ron had spotted them leaving the house.

It seemed the sun rose earlier for those Ravenclaw and Slytherin students that had been forced to take up residence in the Great Hall until their dorms were restored. They had to wake an hour before everyone else so that the house elves could move the tables back and prepare for breakfast. Luckily, when they awoke they found new, school provided, uniforms and robes for them—true they didn't fit quite as well as the ones each student purchased themselves but it was better than nothing.

After a quick check in, and a long scolding, with Madam Pomfrey Judy headed back to the Great Hall and sat down with the rest of her house to eat breakfast. The teachers had already arrived by the time she got there, and the rest of the students were filing down to sit for the morning meal. Judy walked past the Gryffindor table and glanced at both Ginny and Colin who were shrinking away from all the glares from their housemates.

Judy sat down and ate her breakfast in silence. She noticed Ginny and Colin get up together and walk towards the door. She put down her fork and followed after them swiftly. She met the two of them just outside the doors to the Great Hall and they both welcomed her happily.

"So, just when are we going back out to look for the entrance?" Ginny asked quietly and the two looked at Judy.

"Hey, since when am I the leader?" Judy asked and the other two simply shrugged. "Well, we can go out later today, during Quidditch Practice. Maybe we can fly over the lake and see if we can find it."

"Good idea!" Ginny exclaimed and Colin nodded.

"So, have your brooms ready. I'll see if I can get off practice to _teach_ you how to fly." Judy finished with a smile and the three split up to go to their respective classes. 

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** Oh! Happy Birthday! I hope your vacation was fun. No worries on the late reviewing (just glad you still did!). I've been running a tad slow with the chapters myself—all that working on my X-over no doubt. The strangest thing about those riddles, I just come up with them and for the longest time I don't even know what the answer is…but eventually I end up with something like this. I love your stories! I just wish I could write romance…All I can do is draw romantic pictures (I'm working on two D/G pics currently).

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	31. May it Be, with aid from Arge Sanguis

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

**Author's Notes:** Whee we're advancing the plot! (Disgruntled reader: "For once…")

Chapter 31: May it Be, with aid from Arge Sanguis

"Hey," Merry leaned over the table and inched his chair towards Judy's. 

                "Yeah?" Judy asked in the same hushed voice Merry had, even though it wasn't necessary because Madam Trelawney wasn't paying them any mind.

                "I found this in the library," Merry whispered and handed Judy a book under the table. "I think it was supposed to be in the restricted section but whoever took it out didn't put it back."

                "Really?" Judy asked quietly and looked down at the book. 

                The book looked like it belonged in the restricted section. It was large, heavy, and the cover had faded to a dull tan while the gold bindings had tarnished to a sort of grey color. Judy turned the book over and read the title off the spine. Luckily the title had been written in black ink and it contrasted heavily with the tan of the cover. 

                "_May it Be_." Merry told Judy the title as she read it off the spine. "I don't know the author, but it's a book on Divination and seeing the future—everything in it looks true, unlike this parp that she's peddling." He motioned to the empty seat where Trelawney normally was, she'd stepped out at the beginning of class after telling them to peer into the crystal balls.

                "This book was written by hand," Judy opened the book and the black ink seemed to sink into the page while the gold and silver diagrams and footnotes lifted up. 

                "Yeah, and bound in spells." Merry added and drew his wand. "Watch this." He said a quick spell and tapped his wand on the open page. A good deal of glittering red dust appeared just a centimeter above the paper and formed a loopy sort of handwriting. "Latin." Merry said and Judy marveled at the glowing red words.

                "Wow." Judy managed and turned the page, dispelling the ruby words into a cloud of glowing dust that fell to the floor and turned grey—almost like embers from a fire.

                "Turn to page twenty six," Merry said and Judy did so. 

                "Water Readings?" Judy read the title aloud and looked up at Merry. 

                "It says that there are only a few witches and wizards in all the world who are true seers, and even fewer of them can actually read the future like this. The book says that while most of the other methods are greatly imprecise water readings will show what **will** happen depending on what information they've been given."

                "Alright." Judy looked up at Merry and blinked, a confused expression creeping over her face. "Why are you telling me this?"

                "Well, when you had your vision did you actually see it _in_ the crystal or was it on the surface?" Merry leaned forward to the point where Judy thought he was going to fall out of his chair.

                "On the surface," Judy answered and his face lit up.

                "That's how water readings are done—says so right there." He pointed to the page, the silver lettering next to a gold drawing of a water filled basin. "You ought to try Judy. Who knows, you might be a true seer after all." 

                "Perhaps I will…" Judy looked down at the book and scanned through the section on water readings. "But I'd still like to know who wrote this…." 

Judy closed the book and pulled out her wand. She cast the same spell that Merry had used to show the red writing, but nothing happened. She tried just about every other type of revealing charm she could think of until she finally came to the same charm the Ravenclaw bookcases required to show what was stacked on them. When she said it aloud there was a hollow song that poured out from the pages. It sounded vaguely like veelas' song but it was also quite ominous and sad at the same time. The song was short and seemed to be inhaled into the book. A moment later the book released a cloud of glittering, glowing, and shimmering blue dust that formed a name in mid-air.

_"Rowena Ravenclaw,"_ Judy read aloud and Merry stopped her before she opened the book. _"With aid from Arge Sanguis."_

"Who is Arge Sanguis?" Merry asked and Judy shrugged.

"Maybe he was the seer," Judy suggested and got a very odd feeling. "Where did you say you found this?"

"Oh, I was talking to Hermione Granger—needed help in Arithmacy and she's good at it—well I left just as both Ron Weasley and Harry Potter walked by to talk to her. As they passed me this book practically fell out of the shelf at us! I caught it though, and thought it looked interesting so I went back to the common room and read through it."

"Interesting," Judy stared at the book and then looked up at Merry. "Can I borrow this?"

"Why sure, that's why I showed it to you."

"Thanks Merry," Judy smiled and put the book in her bag (she'd borrowed one from a Hufflepuff she knew) for later use. 

"Oh no, she's back." Merry muttered and pressed his hand to his forehead as he swathe giant dragonfly that was Professor Trelawney reenter the room.

The two sat through the rest of the lesson and exited the room swiftly when Trelawney allowed them to leave. Unfortunately they had enough homework to easily make up for the fact that she'd been gone nearly all the period. Judy skipped down the stairs from the north tower and walked down towards the greenhouses. She was stopped, though, rather abruptly as she ran into Madam Sprout.

"I'm sorry!" Judy said and tried to steady the professor because she looked reasonably unstable.

"Oh no problem at all dear," Madam sprout answered and looked at Judy. "You're in my next class, aren't you?" She asked and Judy nodded. "I remember! You're one of the multilingual students. Well you have the class period off—we're still working with Kisenian Blossoms."

"Oh," Judy did her best to sound dejected and had to force back the smile that threatened to take over her face. She waved sadly at Madam Sprout as she scuttled along out to the greenhouses. When she'd passed out of sight Judy threw her arms up in an action that was most commonly linked with a muggle announcer shouting 'GOAL!' 

It took a moment before the euphoria wore off and Judy remembered her Divination homework. Then she got a very strange idea and began speaking aloud to _herself_ for once in her life.

"Well, why not?" Judy glanced down at her bag. "If we've got to predict the future I might as well try…wow…this really does make me feel crazy." 

Judy stopped talking to the air and went in search of somewhere where she could try water casting without being disturbed. Before she knew it she was walking down the same dusty corridor that she'd dragged Ginny down before opening her present. Judy ducked into the same classroom as before and noticed that the lone desk was still in the center of the room. She put her bag down next to the desk and pulled out the book.

"Let's see…" Judy read the book quietly. She felt oddly compelled to speak everything in the book aloud, but she didn't. "I need a basin, and water—oh gee there's a shocker."

Judy set the book down, leaving it open on the ground and looked around the room. She spotted something silver in the corner and carefully moved through all the piles of old junk and cobweb covered what-not-s to reach it. She picked it up and examined it.

It was a silver mixing bowl. 

She wiped the bowl off with her over-robe and waded back through the junk to the center of the room. 

"Water, now where am I going to…Ah-ha!" Judy exclaimed as she spotted an old rusty faucet in the corner. 

She scrambled over a pile of papers and past a few boxes filled with globes and old teacups to get to the old rusted faucet. She stared at it for a moment and realized that she would be immensely lucky if the thing even worked, let alone the hope that should water pour from it said water would be clear and not have the continuity chunky gravy.  

 "Please work," Judy pleaded and placed the bowl under the faucet. She tugged on the old handle with both her hands and, finally, it sputtered and poured water down into the bowl. The stream of water was erratic but the water itself looked cleaner than any of the filtered water she'd ever seen. She twisted the handle in the other direction and the water cut off slowly and dripped for a few minutes before it stopped altogether. 

"I won't say it out loud, and you can't make me." Judy spoke to the ceiling as she carried the bowl over the papers and boxes. 

She knew it. The powers that be knew it. Everyone who'd ever seen her play Quidditch knew it. She was one seriously lucky girl, even though she had bouts of great misfortune. But no one in the world could make her jinx it by admitting it out loud.

Judy set the bowl of water down on the desk and glanced into it. She could see her reflection—not that she was much to look at. The water looked strangely dark as it reflected the old crusty ceiling. Judy shrugged and picked up the book off the ground. She looked over the page but nowhere could she find the words that were supposed to help her—and this didn't seem like one of those 'Open your inner eye' deals that Professor Trelawney kept pushing.

Judy stared at the book and suddenly remembered the Latin that Merry had shown her. She drew her wand quickly and cast the same revealing charm that Merry had used on it. The red cloud appeared, glimmering for all it was worth, above the page and quickly forced itself in the airy glowing words. Judy quickly read over the words and felt they seemed strangely familiar.

_"Ater ex Lumen. Ater ex aqualis. Lumen a illuc."_ Judy said in a very hushed voice and swore she could almost feel the stones around her creaking against their brothers trying to compress. Her voice spread darkness through the room and the water in the bowl lit up. Judy peered into the bowl and she saw people on the surface of the water.

"What is this?" She asked the water and the water changed slightly.

It showed people, wizards and witches, applauding and cheering. Above them, on a raised platform, stood Hermione—she looked only a year or so older—and she was being offered a great prize, a trophy. She shook her head and declined but instead of falling silent the crowd only cheered harder. 

Judy wished she could hear what they were saying over the crowd, but she didn't yet have the skill.

The water changed again, and Judy could see Hermione again. She looked just as old as she had been in the last vision. Judy got the feeling that this was one of the alternatives, something that could happen if she changed something.

Hermione's eyes looked cold and distant in this image. She was sitting down and had a hollow feel around her. She looked up and Judy saw it. Hermione was visiting graves. Judy waved her hand over the bowl and the image closed in on Hermione's face. She had the same hollow eyes that Judy had borne once.

"How did this happen?" Judy asked but the water just went dark. "Wait! Show me more." Judy commanded and the water lit up again. This time it was showing someone else, and everything looked very cold. 

"Ginny?" Judy asked the water in a very small voice and her eyes widened as the world around her came into focus. 

Ginny was sitting, all alone, in a chair that remained the only piece of furniture in a dark room. She looked broken, her eyes were dim and flat like Hermione's had been, her hair had faded and no longer held its sheen, and her skin was pale—it looked as though she'd been drained of all life. Judy spotted something on the corner of the vision and waved her hands over the waters again. It was a barred door, and outside it stood a terrible creature—a dementor.

"No!" Judy shouted and the water swirled violently before it twisted into a happier version of itself.

Ginny was laughing and talking with Colin who looked more than just remotely happy. The scene seemed to widen and Judy realized what was going on. It was a massive celebration—though she couldn't exactly tell for what. Everyone looked older, perhaps by years, and they were all so very happy. Judy watched a little longer and the scene twisted again.

This time it showed Judy.

Judy was lying on the ground, clad in her Hogwarts uniform. Her eyes were glazed over, and blank. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her limbs lay where they had fallen. Judy stared at the image, it showed herself dead. Around the dead vision of herself she could hear people crying and shouting. There was a fight going on but even so there was still someone by her side.

"Ginny…." Judy whispered and watched and Ginny folded over her body. Judy waited for the scene to become happier as it did with all the others but no such thing happened. The water twisted and showed a great darkness, before it stopped and remained motionless. Judy watched and finally struck the bowl with her hand, spilling it down onto the ground.

"You show what will happen, don't you?" Judy asked, her voice falling quiet and taking on a dark tone. "Well you've not been given enough knowledge to **know**." Judy picked up the bowl and the book. She placed them both in her half emptied bag and walked out of the room sullenly. 

She walked down the hall and sat down on a flight of stairs that led up to the top level of the school. She set the bag down and leaned back against the cold, hard steps. 

"At least it's comforting to know that if I die like that Mordred won't take control of me." Judy laughed hollowly and stared up at the ceiling. Judy lay there for quite some time, longer than she knew, engulfed in silent contemplation. She shot up abruptly, eyes wide, as she realized something. She dashed down the stairs and went off to find Ginny. 

She knew what the first two lines meant—she was positive. 

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

Has been canceled this issue due to lack of new reviews since last chapter.

You know the drill.

All reviews for this chapter will be addressed next issue.

**P.S.:** _"Ater ex Lumen. Ater ex aqualis. Lumen a illuc."_ _–"Dark of Light. Dark of water. Light on that path."_****


	32. Aw Crap

**Disclaimer: Haven't we established this yet?**

**Author's Notes:** Wow, long chapter—and yikes! I'm so mega happy about all the reviews.

Chapter 32: Aw Crap 

"Colin!" Judy called down the hall and watched at the taller blonde boy froze mid-step and stared at her wide-eyed. "Have you seen Ginny?" Judy asked through gasps and pants as she ran up to him. 

                "N-no," Colin stammered. He fought back a blush and shook his head.

                "Dang!" Judy snapped her fingers and grinned at Colin. "I've got it figured out!"

 She stood and patted Colin on the back swiftly. She waved a quick goodbye to the shocked blonde and ran around the corner to go seek out Ginny. Unfortunately in her state of rush she hardly noticed where she was headed until it was too late.

**SLAM.**

She'd run, face first, into Crabbe—which of course meant…

"Nice move Mudblood." The all too familiar voice drawled as Judy stood up from the floor and rubbed her back. "I hope that wasn't your best attempt at a Wronski Feint."

"Why not at all! I was just trying to get up a triple axel when I realized I didn't know how to skate nor was I on ice!" Judy said cheerfully. "Luckily, though, darling Crabbe here stopped me and I can still spearhead the movement to get 'Hallway Skating' admitted into the Olympics!" Judy finished cheerfully. 

Malfoy sneered; apparently the humor was lost on him. Judy shot him a flat look, rolled her eyes, and walked away. It took a considerable amount of time before Crabbe even deciphered what she'd said to him and even then the sarcasm was lost.  Judy searched for Ginny for a while, but finally she was forced into her class by the distinct lack of passing time she had left. She filed into the Charms room and sat only half listening to Professor Flitwick while she contemplated just what she was going to do.

"Duplication charms again…." The Ravenclaw who sat next to her sighed and began to duplicate the glass that they'd received from the Professor.

"Tell me about it," Judy agreed and started to stack the clones she'd made of the one card she'd been given. 

After a while she had a pretty impressive house of cards built up, until they were disturbed. There was a castle shaking explosion and everyone in the room, and surrounding rooms, were thrown for a loop. All the duplicated items fell on the ground and students were thrown out of their chairs harshly and the ground writhed below them. Papers went flying, as did cushions, and Judy's house of cards collapsed rather dramatically—the last card falling on her head just as the shaking stopped.

"What was that?" One of the students shouted.

"I don't wager they have earthquakes that range on the seven scale in Scotland." The student that Judy _had_ been sitting next to looked down at her from their place on the desk.

"True, that," Judy groaned and sat up. She'd fallen flat on her back and still had one of her legs caught up on the chair that had thrown her. "Felt like that came from over near the Library."

"Woah!" 

Judy sat up and saw the Ravenclaw girl who'd let out a shout. She was standing by one of the long thin windows that were on either side of the wall behind the Professor's desk. Judy scrambled to her feet and walked over (along with everyone else) to see what was happening through the window. She stopped and gaped halfway there though—it wasn't something that could only be seen from close up. 

The explosion hadn't come from the Library; it had come from the Great Hall—just past the Library. Judy could see a considerable amount of damage even from here. A few of the huge windows had been shattered and plumes of black smoke lined with red ash were pouring out of them and into the sky. Some of the stones on the walls surrounding the windows looked burnt and broken. Lastly, she wasn't sure or not but it looked like the enchanted ceiling had a chunk knocked out of it. 

"Isn't Snape holding his classes in there?" One of the Ravenclaw students looked at their partner and they shrugged.

"Not anymore he isn't," the Ravenclaw replied and everyone shared an uneasy look.

"Everyone stay calm and return to your seats," Professor Flitwick said while trying to mask his own unease. He didn't have the time to usher all the students back because a prefect—who'd apparently been going class to class and hadn't noticed what houses they were talking to—flung the door open and shouted a hurried announcement before running off to the next room.

"All students are to return to their houses!"

The room broke into murmurs and everyone shared another uneasy look. The tension in the room only increased when the same prefect ran back through going the other way—followed by Professors McGonagall, Trelawney, and Madam Hooch—and stopped to announce another set of instructions.

"Correction! All students are to file out to the Quidditch Field at once!"

"Quickly now!" Professor Flitwick shepherded all the students out quickly and moved them along quickly towards the Quidditch Pitch. He stopped walking with them about halfway when he met up with a few other Professors and went to inspect the damage in the Great Hall. 

The students, led by no one in particular, quickly filed down the halls. They moved fast, though that was probably due to the high levels of anxiety they were all feeling. (It was still just a little too well organized to count, officially, as panic.) The students, it seemed, were even too afraid to let out a whisper as they walked along the halls—until they arrived on the Quidditch field.

All the third year Ravenclaws that Judy was walking with emptied out onto the field and broke apart amidst the crowd. Judy gaped and stared at the massive spectacle before her. The Quidditch field was covered in black-robed students and looked quite like a crowded street-corner. However, despite the concentration of the student populace already present there were still more classes filing out of the castle and past Judy onto the green and brown field.

"Judy!" 

Judy turned around and saw the all too familiar redhead pushing through the seemingly infinite stream of people pouring out of the castle.

"Ginny," Judy called but her voice fell short of what she'd hoped. She was far too awestruck at the massive nature of what was going on to really express herself. She waved, though, as Ginny weaved through the crowd and finally arrived at her side. "Do you know what's happened?"

"I've no idea, maybe one of Snape's potions went up." Ginny shrugged and shook her head slightly.

"I doubt it," Judy started and took a deep breath. The Quidditch field was downwind and what little bits of smoke managed down were quite pungent in odor. "I recognize that smell—blown up enough chemistry sets to know it."

"What is it?" Ginny asked and looked back and up at the column of black that rose up into the cloudy sky.

"Ammonia," Judy answered simply and Ginny eyed her. "It's a muggle chemical—the fumes are deadly." Judy blinked and watched as Ginny instantly clapped her hands over her nose and mouth. "No! Only in serious concentrations Ginny!" Judy laughed and Ginny shot her a flat look.

"Oh, right," Ginny dropped her hands and smiled sheepishly. "I knew that."

"Sure you did Ginny." Judy smiled and Ginny looked around.

"Why do you think they brought us out here?" Ginny asked.

"Probably because it's away from anything that could fall, or potentially hurt us," Judy replied and shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Ginny blinked.

"Well, there was an explosion—right?" Judy asked and Ginny nodded. "Well they aren't sure how it got there and they probably don't want to risk sending the students anywhere indoors if there's a risk they'll get blown up." Judy explained in a very textbook manner and Ginny nodded.

"Good plan." 

"Yeah." Judy nodded too and then took on a thoughtful expression. "Unless someone planted landmines." Judy thought on this and Ginny shook her head.

"Funny," Ginny waved her hand to clear away some of the strange and strong smell. "Colin told me you were looking for me?"

"Oh right!" Judy smacked herself on the forehead as she remembered. "I can't believe it slipped my mind!"

"Well, get on with it." Ginny smiled and stared at Judy.

"I've figured it out! I know what we have to look for!" Judy exclaimed and grabbed Ginny's hands.

"You've what?" Ginny stared at her in disbelief and a huge grin broke across her face.

"I've figured out what we're looking for!" Judy jumped up, as did Ginny.

"_Grand_, I've walked straight into a rally." 

Judy and Ginny stopped jumping and turned around to see a very charred Malfoy, flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle. Now, on a normal day Malfoy used his normal sneer—makes sense, right? Well today must have been particularly special in some way because he had on a look that would have intimidated a banshee.

To top it all off he wasn't even using it on Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Ginny. Currently he had it transfixed on Judy. If asked she'd swear she could see the vein in his jaw twitching.

_"You,"_ Malfoy said and his voice fell dangerously low. He leaned forward and towered slightly over Judy making him appear quite the intimidating character.

"Me?" Judy asked in all seriousness, but ended up mentally scolding herself for the stupid question.

"It was you who set that…_that…_" Draco growled and paused as he thought of the word but nothing came to mind. "That **thing** up to explode!"

"Honestly, Malfoy, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Judy stared at him and he looked ready to explode.

"Back off Malfoy!" 

Judy leaned to the side to see a slightly burnt and very dusty trio walk up behind Crabbe and Goyle—all of whom had their wands drawn.

"You back off, _Potter_!" Malfoy snarled but kept his angry gaze fixed on Judy. "It was her."

"You'll have quite a time proving that one!" Hermione spoke up and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Draco turned from Judy and glared daggers at the three of them. He paused a moment before responding.

"We'll see about that," He hissed and stalked off into the crowd.

"You two alright?" Ron asked and walked up beside them protectively. How he managed not to trip and fall while walking over to them and still glaring at the area of crowd Malfoy had disappeared into was beyond Judy.

"We're fine Ron," Ginny said quickly and sighed before shooting an exasperated look at Judy.

"What was that all about?" Judy looked at the three fifth years and blinked. They all stared at her with something akin to disbelief.

"You don't know?" Ron asked and cocked an eyebrow at Judy.

"No need to play Judy," Hermione said softly and walked up right beside her. "You can just admit that you did it—we won't hold it against you."

"Yeah, that git Snape deserved it," Harry added and smiled slightly.

"Hold on," Judy said in a strong tone that signified this conversation was soon to be over.  She held up her hands and stopped the other three from saying anything until she managed to get her question out. However that moment never came for Judy was about to ask when she was cut off.

"Miss Bacilli."

Judy froze as she felt long, thing, icy fingers grab her shoulder harshly. She was forced around and was met by the, _ever comforting_, morose expression that Snape often used to hide his most extreme anger. Judy winced and noted the other five students that were being hauled along behind Snape—and in front of McGonagall and Pince.

"Come with us," He said flatly and led her along by the shoulder.

The grim procession of doomed students (err…suspects) marched sullenly back into the smoldering stone castle that, now, was completely emptied. The students drudged past the doors to the Great Hall, and all of them took in sharp breaths. The great wooden doors had been thrown off their hinges, tables were overturned, burnt, broken, and the entire room was in complete disarray. The most prevalent bit of damage, however, was the massive gaping crater in the center of the room—where the Gryffindor table had been only half an hour ago.

The group were pushed past and led up stairs and through unfamiliar halls until they came to a statue of an Eagle—though it might have been a Gryffin, Judy was walking to fast to notice. They all stepped onto the stairs as they wound upward and eventually led them to a door at the top level. Judy winced as they walked through the door and she realized where she was—the Headmaster's Office.

"Here they are Sir." Madam Pince forced the last of the shocked and bewildered students through the door and snapped it shut sharply after her entry.

"Really?" Dumbledore looked at them through his half-moon shaped glasses and lifted both of his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Sir I assure you that each and everyone of these students have a recurring tendency to make things explode," Snape said flatly and his glare swept over the students.   

"I hope you don't think me biased Severus, but Neville Longbottom?" Dumbledore looked at Snape and the Professor shot a particularly detrimental look at Neville (who was already on the brink of a stroke as it was).

"Oh yes," Snape hissed and motioned to all the frightened students. "All of them could have done it! I'll even wager some of them collaborated." 

"**Excuse me!**" Judy immediately regretted her outburst and snapped her mouth shut. She hated not knowing what was going on especially when she was being accused of causing it.

The two older women behind the students looked slightly shocked at Judy's outburst. The students were all trying to distance themselves from her, in case Snape decided to curse her. Snape was furious, but the Headmaster looked perfectly calm.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked with a certain curiosity in his voice. Judy eyed the black clad Professor Snape before she dared to speak up again.

"Um…well that is…" Judy started in a very small voice and then spoke up to the Headmaster. "Sir—Isn't there supposed to be a law that you have to tell us what we're being accused of before we can be prosecuted and sentenced?" She glanced back at Snape who was, apparently, trying to kill her with his eyes. "You know…innocent until proven guilty…right?" She spoke the last word in a very high pitched and choked voice as she shrunk away from Snape.

A strange though just popped into Judy's head at that moment, but she chose to ignore it and move to more pressing matters. _'Why is it the only time I can stand up to that man is when I'm having a mental crisis?'_

"Why you don't know?" Dumbledore looked a bit taken aback. He just smiled and answered her rather than giving her the strange looks and accusing her like the trio did. "Why you're all here because these Professors believe that you all are capable of building and planting the device that went off in the middle of Professor Snape's last class."

"W-what?" Neville squeaked and fainted dead away.

"However I find it very unlikely that Mr. Longbottom would have the _stomach_ for such a thing." Dumbledore peered over the edge of his desk at the unconscious Gryffindor and then looked at the other three shocked students.

"Sir." One of the two Hufflepuffs who'd been brought up addressed Dumbledore much to the irritation of Snape and the other staff. "I'm only dangerous because I'm clumsy…" He said in a small voice and inched away from Madam Pince's angry glare. "The worst I ever done is knocking over a few of the shelves in the Library."

"That in itself is worth this punishment." Madam Pince glared at him and he winced.

"Now, now." Dumbledore smiled at the boy. "I believe you. Do either of you have any alibi?"

"I was…um…" The Hufflepuff girl started in her mousy voice but quickly shut her mouth. She blushed bright red and looked down at the floor before shaking her head. Dumbledore eyed her for a moment and then looked back at Judy.

"Sir, I haven't even the faintest idea where to get ammonia—let alone anything else required to make plastique!" Judy threw her hands up and instantly regretted it as all three of the other staff members turned their sights on her.

"That is what did it…right?" Judy asked nervously and Snape sneered at her.

There is a moment in every person's life when no matter how dire, important, or obscure the situation seems it can be summed up in one easy phrase consisting of two simple words. _'Aw Crap.'_

                For Judy, this was—yet another—of these moments.  

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** Why of course you may E-mail me, I'll be happy to send the pictures to you when they're finished. E-mail = gambit_gurl_isis@hotmail.com .

The Judy and Draco snide conversations are just so very fun to write, and it comes easily to me because I'm a snide, glib person—or at least that's what I've convinced myself of. The Gryffindor match is coming up fast, and trust me it will be a doozie. As for the visions—there are more intricate meanings, all stemming off of stuff they're doing now. 

Hope you enjoyed the long chapter. The next one will be up soon.


	33. Lonely Island

**Disclaimer: …! …? …!?**

**Disclaimer #2: No I am not Rude. No I am not Rowling either.**

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 33! Hurrah! We're getting ever closer to the end…but no worries it is still a ways off. I was playing _Zelda_ and _Zone of the Enders_ just before writing this out—can anyone see the influence?

Chapter 33: Lonely Island

"Just what do you know?" Snape leaned over the chair that Judy was seated in and sent a chill down the girl's spine.

                "I know they used ammonia…." Judy shrank down in the chair and prayed that something come to save her.

                "Why makes you think that, Miss Bacilli?" McGonagall asked in a stern voice.

                "I recognize the smell." Judy could feel her heart beating in her chest like a scared little mouse. "A while ago, when I was still in a non-magic school, I had chemistry. We used ammonia, other strong bases, and acids quite a bit."

                "Then I take it you know how to construct such things as what exploded in the Great Hall?" Judy winced at Snape's insinuation.

                "Yes, but I have no idea how to set a timer," Judy tried to put up a defense but they only closed in on her.

                "What makes you think there was a _timer_ used?" McGonagall was looking more and more intimidating by the moment.

                "Well I doubt that one of the students in Snape's class would have wanted to blow themselves up, and I highly doubt anyone made it just on accident," Judy said shakily and realized how bad this situation was starting to look. 

                "Severus?" Dumbledore looked up at the potions professor. 

                "None of _my_ students have the knowledge needed to create such things," Snape sneered and was torn. He couldn't really enjoy insulting his students because it would get Judy Bacilli off the hook.

                "Well then, it seems we're back where we started," Dumbledore stated with a hint of amusement. 

                "Does that mean I can…leave now?" Judy asked quickly in a small voice and shrank away from the Professors' gazes. Dumbledore smiled and gave a quick nod. Judy barely registered this act before she stood, backed out of the door, and ran as fast as she could in an attempt to get as far from that office as possible. Judy managed to run all the way out to the Quidditch field but nearly collapsed into a heap when she arrived.

                "Judy there you are!"

                Judy glanced up between breaths and saw Gwaine run up to her.

                "What 'appened?" Gwaine asked in awe and stared down at her.

                "I narrowly escaped death once again," Judy commented and smiled up at Gwaine.

                "Well then you'll be happy to know that classes have been canceled for the day." Gwaine smiled.

                "What about detentions?" Judy beamed and then remembered her detention with Snape that would start very soon and her detention after lunch with Hagrid.

                "Put off until tomorrow," Gwaine could barely contain his joy. (He'd gotten a detention from Trelawney and wasn't looking forward to it.)

                "Alright!" Judy jumped up from her sitting spot and clapped her hands.

                "Hold on now," Gwaine stopped her before she ran off to grab Ginny and Colin. "We've got permission to practice today." Gwaine added with a smirk and Judy eyed him.

                "Just where do you intend to practice?" Judy looked around at the full Quidditch field. She doubted they'd want to show off in front of all their opposition.

                "We've got permission from Hooch to practice over the lake." Gwaine looked overly proud of himself and Judy stared at him in awe.

                "That's perfect…" Judy said before she could stop herself. Gwaine glanced down at her with a confused expression and then smiled again.

                "Glad to see you understand the wisdom. We can practice so much harder over water than we can over very solid stuff like the ground." Gwaine patted Judy on the back and she let out a sigh of relief—he'd not figured her out. "The others already know, meet us over by Hooch's office and we'll give you your stuff."

                "I thought it was all lost?" Judy eyed Gwaine as he walked past her and up the steps to the school.

                "It was," He said and beamed. 

                "Fine," Judy said cautiously and stared at him, "keep your secrets."

                "You too!" Gwaine stared at Judy as he began walking up the stairs backwards. "No other houses are supposed to know!"

Thankfully no one else noticed that display.

Despite Gwaine's instructions Judy weaved through the crowd in search of Ginny and Colin. She found them nearly ten minutes later seated underneath one of the three goals at the end of the pitch (Judy wasn't sure which direction it was, aside from _to-the-right_). She stopped in front of them and told them all about the Quidditch practice and how Gwaine insinuated about the uniforms. When she was done they chatted enthusiastically and waved Judy off to go search for the fabled study belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw.

Judy maneuvered through the crowd of students and managed to reach the stairs that led up to the path, which led up to the school. She stopped and eyed her teammates. The entire Ravenclaw Quidditch team was standing at the base of the stairs conversing over whether Gwaine had gone daft or not. It seemed they were waiting for Judy to arrive so they could all walk up as a complete team (minus said daft Gwaine).

"He's lost his ruddy mind he has." Kixy remarked and Mixy elbowed Bruce.

"Ow!" Bruce rubbed his elbow and Mixy glared. 

"It's your fault! You started to torment him just earlier!" She scolded and Bruce shot her an incredulous look.

"You joined in!"

"That's not the point!"

"Yes it is!"

"Now that we're all here!" Judy interrupted and stepped between the two of them. "Can we get moving? I want to see why Gwaine was grinning like he'd just won the lottery."

The team walked down the path and finally up to the school. As they walked from the entrance towards Madam Hooch's office they began making bets on what Gwaine was so euphoric over. In the end the team was split three ways. One set thought he'd managed to catch the thief. The second set thought he'd managed to swipe the House Cup. The third and final set thought he'd managed to pilfer and re-dye the Slytherin team's equipment.  They turned the corner and stopped when they saw the frantically happy Gwaine dancing around like a three year old who'd just been promised every toy he could ever want. They all rushed over and circled around Gwaine.

"L-look in there!" He cried and pointed at the door across from Madam Hooch's office. 

Judy eyed him suspiciously for a moment and walked over to the door. She knew what was supposed to be in there—just a tiny room full of lockers to hold the Quidditch gear.

"Go on!" He shouted again and looked as if he couldn't wait. 

Judy grabbed the doorknob and turned it. She pulled the door open slowly and peered in through the small crack—she wanted to make sure nothing was going to leap out at her. Judy's jaw dropped and she started sputtering.

"What is it?" Bruce edged her on quietly and was scared out of his wits when she flung the door open and practically dove into the room.

"Our new gear!" Gwaine cried and everyone stared at him with looks of disbelief before piling into the room after Judy.

The room still had the same old, metal lockers that were slowly losing all the green paint that had been applied to them when they were put in. But the lockers now had names written on their fronts. The floor was clean, the walls were now decorated with paintings of old Quidditch players (and the photo Colin had donated—only a copy though. He wouldn't give up the signed copy). Everything looked cleaner and generally more upbeat than it had before.

 Judy stopped right before her locker and stared at the gold and blue writing that seemed to sparkle despite the distinct lack of light.

Bacilli, Judy Ravenclaw: Seeker Judy pulled the door open and nearly fainted as she saw what was inside it. 

There a new set of Quidditch robes—they'd obviously been made to look more up to the times, that or someone had screwed up severely because they didn't look like robes at all. But that wasn't the best part. In the center of her locker, suspended by some spell, was a Nimbus 2000. It was brightly polished and looked as if it had never been used. Everything was brand new.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!"

"A Nimbus Two-Thousand?"

"Who's done this?"

"Whoever it is, I love 'em forever!"

The team shouted happily as they opened their lockers and found both new robes and brooms to replace the old that they'd lost. But no one remained in the locker room for long. They had to go try everything out, right away. As if it would be taken back any moment. Everyone immediately got dressed in the new uniform, but it took a bit longer than expected because a few of them had no idea how to hook everything up. 

Rather than just normal, simple, everyday robes the team had been given a uniform that came in three parts. The first part was a strange sort of _cat-suit_ (as Judy dubbed them), which consisted of a long sleeved shirt ("Far too many buckles on this thing!") that connected to the top of the pants. They, in turn, connected with the paper-thin black boots. The second part was just a standard black over-robe, much like the ones they wore to school everyday save that these had blue trim along the edges. The last part was the cape like streamer of fabric that was standard on old robes and seemed to have been transferred over to these. The top was black, and the bottom was half solid purple, half solid blue.

"Last one to the lake is an honorary Slytherin for a day!" Gwaine threatened and hopped through the door. 

Everyone snatched their new brooms and bolted out the door. It only took them about two minutes flat to get from the lockers out to the lake. It took them even less time to get into the air on their new, swifter, brooms. Turned out Gwaine was the honorary Slytherin, he'd had to go back to get the box that held the Quidditch balls.

Gwaine released the balls and everyone was up in the air practicing—save Judy. Judy was practicing flying her new broom. It was much faster and responded much better than her old broom, but she still missed the battered old thing. It had saved her life on more than one occasion, not to mention having won her the last three games. 

Judy shook off her feelings of nostalgia and started to fly around, close to the surface of the lake, in search of the hidden building of the study. Judy had swept over the lake nearly three times before she even noticed something that could barely be misconstrued for a study. She'd stopped and peered down in the dark waters at a few poorly lit structures but when she saw the shaped swimming in and out around them she decided she'd rather not know.

Judy gave up halfway through the fourth sweep and decided to have some fun on her broom. She slowed to very nearly a stop and put her feet up on the handle. She stood rather shakily and, once she'd gained her balance, pushed the back of the broom down into the water causing her to shoot up into the air.

Mentally she noted just how much like skydiving this was. Except there was no time limit on a broom like there was on a free fall. 

Judy flew straight up over the lake and pushed the back of her broom hard enough to send her in a loop. She was having more fun than she thought possible. Halfway through the loop she opened her eyes and looked _up_ at the world below her. She gasped and nearly lost her balance as she flipped around and was forced upwards. Judy sat down on the broom, rather than standing any longer, and looked down at the lake.

"A star shaped island…" Judy stared at the dark green-blue waters and a smile crept across her lips. "She always calculated by the moon and stars…so the door will be open when the moon passes over the star."

Judy sat on her broom, studying the small, underwater island and couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off her face. They'd found her study. 

 **Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Lia-**  Wow, the last twelve chapters? Great to see you review now though. ^_^ I like Judy too, though I'd stay as far away from her as possible if she was real. The riddles and plot took me a while to get down but I think I know how the rest is going to go. When I started I figured I wouldn't be able to write Judy in with the Dream Team for two reasons—A) Her character doesn't really strike a _hero_ note, does it? B) I couldn't pull it off without turning the story Sue. I work hard on my sarcasm; I hope Draco-Judy conversations reflect that. ^_^ 

Thanks for Reviewing!


	34. The Bludger and The Snitch

**Disclaimer: I guarantee nothing.**

**Author's Notes:** I apologize if this chapter is lacking in dialogue—the next will have more. One can't expect too much conversation in a Quidditch match. This match took a while to get to, didn't it? Don't worry the next one will happen as soon as I can think of something sufficiently cool for them to do.

This chapter is reasonably long to make up for the lack of dialogue, and long time it took. 

**Note: The beginning gets figurative, keep that in mind.**

Chapter 34: The Bludger and The Snitch

"Good luck."

                Judy took the partially gloved hand that Harry had offered and smiled at him.

                "You too."

                The two stood just outside the Quidditch Pitch, dressed in full battle regalia, brooms in hand, and fully ready to go wage war on their aerial battlefield. Only an hour ago they conversed merrily in the hall after breakfast, light hearted and both of them more innocent than they looked now. Even now they weren't fully into themselves. They were at that halfway point between their normal personas and those battle ready people they became when they were up in the middle of a match.

                 The two shook hands with one another, and walked out at a slow march onto the Quidditch field. They were followed a moment later by the rest of their teams and there was a long silent pause as everyone in the crowd took in the sight.

The Gryffindor robes almost glowed red against the dull murky color of the ground and the grey of the sky. Each of them had their eyes locked with those of their opposing members. The new Ravenclaw uniforms made the team look futuristic, almost like mercenaries from some battle in the dark. The wind whipped up and flashed the blue and purple of their capes, which contrasted heavily against the bright orange of the Gryffindor's.

The one thing both teams seemed to have in common was the fact that every member was wearing a poker face. Each one of them had a look of grim determination mingled with eerie calm. They stood in silence and the two team captains inclined their heads to one another politely rather than shaking hands.

The crowd broke into cheers and shouts of applause. Some of the crowd seemed torn though. The Ravenclaw students wanted desperately to cheer their hardest for their team but it was difficult to shout encouragements when the Slytherin students had already beaten them to it. The Ravenclaws figured that it was simple logic though, and cheered anyway. (After all, it would have been far more frightening to see the Slytherin cheering on Gryffindor.) 

Madam Hooch moved out onto the field and released the bludgers and snitch, a second later she blew her whistle and the two teams flew up into the air at such amazing speed it caused the crowd to gasp and the referee (Professor McGonagall had graciously…well… been forced into the position) to back up a bit. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle up into the air and the Ravenclaw team snatched it before even gravity could get hold of it again.

"And they're off!" Lee Jordan shouted from his commentator's spot. He was frantically trying to see who had the Quaffle but it changed hands far too fast for him, or the crowd, to keep up. The only two members of the teams that were perfectly visible were Harry and Judy, the seekers.

Judy rose up into the air swiftly, away from the match and high above the towers. She hadn't the eyes of the hawk but she had a memory that was nearly better than written record. She was scanning the stadium slowly, her face was still flat and emotionless but she was inwardly amazed.

"This is a new snitch…" Judy muttered and snapped her eyes to the right. Her peripheral vision had mistaken Harry for the snitch, darn. Harry's eyed were shifting around nervously and he was squinting in the half-light caused by the cloud covered sky.

Judy unfocused her eyes and watched the stadium as a whole—it was far easier to spot motion that way. She caught several glints of gold, but she knew that should she dive for it Harry would see it and his broom looked far faster. Judy instead just watched the small thing move around the field and waited for the moment to strike.

Judy took a deep breath and watched as the uninterrupted snitch continued on its set path, winding though the towers and up within the flurry of brooms and capes that was the match below. There was a flash from one of the boxes and it drew the instant attention of both seekers. 

The flash was from a camera.

Down behind the crowd of Hufflepuffs there was a reporter and someone in strange robes taking pictures of the match. Judy watched them for a while longer and was hardly phased when the man took a photo of her and Harry high above the game. It took her a moment before she realized who they were—they were scouts!

"Hey," Judy addressed Harry and he looked up at her—he knew who they were too. "If you could seize everything you've ever wanted, in just one moment, would you capture it or would you just let it slip by?" 

Judy glanced over at him and they locked eyes.

"Could you?"

Judy didn't answer him; she just turned and narrowed her eyes on the field. She reeled her broom up, spun it over and dove down using all the inertia she could. Her broom sped up and Judy dove down into the thick of things, Harry right on her tail.

"Bacilli has spotted the snitch!" Lee Jordan shouted with renewed vigor—he'd not been able to comment the game had been going so fast.

Harry pulled off to the side and sped up past Judy. He was focused to reach the snitch before she could but she'd managed to trick him. He pulled so far past her that he'd not noticed when she snapped her broom upwards and doubled back at twice her original speed. She pulled up and broke through the melee of chasers, keepers, and beaters as she raced up towards the snitch's path. Judy could see the gold out of the corner of her eye, but what she couldn't see was the wayward bludger that was headed at her from behind.

This just serves to show that what you don't know can hurt you.

Judy's hand reached out and stopped the snitch but was struck before she could close her hand on the small gold orb. The bludger struck her open palm both shattering the thinner bones in her hand like strands of dried noodle and damaging the snitch. Judy let out a cry and snapped her right hand back to her side releasing the snitch and freeing the bludger to fly down below.

"Bacilli's been hit by a bludger—where were the Ravenclaw beaters?" Lee Jordan shouted and looked around before he remembered that the Professor whom normally took his microphone away was the referee.

'I can't let them pause the game,' Judy thought as she watched the struggling snitch with nothing short of awe. The little gold ball was flapping its wings irregularly and aside from the massive dent that had practically reshaped the whole thing there was a chunk that had fallen out of the top. 

'I'll lose it….'

However, Judy's thoughts were interrupted by the one sound she'd wished wouldn't come. She could just barely hear it over the cheers, jeers, and shouts of the crowd as well as the fighting below her. McGonagall blew her whistle with all the force her lungs could muster. 

She tried to ignore the whistle and waved her left hand down at McGonagall who simply returned a cross and very stern stare that seemed to scream 'Don't move.'

"Are you alright?" Harry flew up and swung his broom to a stop next to hers. Judy quickly covered her right hand before looking at him. 

                "I'm good enough to finish the match." Judy smirked and Harry eyed her. She turned back and looked at the air just a few inches away from the tip of her broom at the very same time Harry did.

 There it was, the broken, battered, and all around decrepit (slightly less golden) snitch. They stared at it as it fluttered in the air almost as if it was hovering and they both reached out to grab it. Their hands both moved slowly as if rushing it would spook the snitch, but despite their efforts the small globe shook violently for a moment before shooting down into the physical body of the crowd.

McGonagall blew the whistle again, and Judy looked over at Harry.

"Everything you've ever wanted," Judy started quietly and Harry locked eyes with her. "Just one shot." She smirked and Harry spoke up.

"Could you?" He asked and glanced back at the irate Professor trying to break through the match to get to the two seekers.

"Without a doubt." Judy looked back at the crowd—the snitch was hovering directly over one poor Hufflepuff boy who was resisting great temptation to reach up and snatch it. ("Don't touch it!" "You'll ruin the game!")

"Me too," Harry agreed and the both dove down into the crowd. ("Duck!" "They're headed right for you!") 

McGonagall was both shocked and furious that they'd ignored her like that, and if the seekers didn't pay her any mind the rest of the teams weren't going to. She narrowed her eyes and watched the rest of the match.

Judy and Harry swept down into the swiftly parting crowd and the snitch, as if sensing their presence, took off in an erratic and clumsy flight. The two seekers pulled up before they managed to run someone down and followed the snitch down through the supports that held up the bleachers, then up and around the towers. 

Judy couldn't keep up with Harry's broom should this turn into a contest of pure speed but luckily the broken snitch was far too random to safely chase at nearly one hundred and fifty miles an hour. The two followed, neck and neck, weaving in and out of whatever obstacles the snitch placed between it and them as it dove around. 

The snitch's behavior was strange and was attributed to the fact that it had been struck by a bludger, but no one in the stadium—including the Quidditch scouts—expected what happened next.

The snitch was pulling Harry and Judy behind it like streamers and on the third dive past the Hufflepuffs it veered off and shot through the air like an arrow. It was headed towards the castle. Both Judy and Harry were astonished but they zipped off after it. The only difference this made was the size and complexity of the field.

The snitch slammed into the huge wooden doors at the entrance of the school. It didn't have quite enough force (or mass) to wedge the doors open so it simply bounced back and remained paused in the air for a moment allowing Judy and Harry time to catch up. But just as the two had sped up on the straightaway the snitch shot off to the right and passed over the muddy ground.

                Harry turned his Firebolt right around demonstrating its masterful capabilities and took off after it. Judy, however, didn't have the same turn radius and barely managed to get her broom around. She pulled her broom to the right and landed both her feet on the door. She pushed off hard and took off at breakneck speed after the snitch. She easily caught Harry as the snitch whipped around him and flew down over the lake.

                The snitch skimmed the water sending up a spray of lovely near frozen water up to greet the two blurs that followed behind it. After properly diving in and out of the water nearly three times and covering both Harry and Judy in a thin film of icy sheeting the snitch whipped off over the lake and back towards the castle. The two seekers followed after it and shot at their top speeds towards the waterfall that was pouring out of the castle—the snitch was headed for the Ravenclaw house. 

                "Aw crap!" Judy shouted as the snitch dipped down and passed up into the small area that was directly behind the waters which seemed to have no end. 

                Judy and Harry flew straight into the arctic current of water that was pouring over the top of the section of the castle and into the dark, frigid cavern between the thundering torrent and the stone of the wall. The two lurched to an abrupt halt and looked around in the dimly lit tunnel formed by the water. They could see their breath, they could see their reflections in the water, they could make out their fingers a few inches in front of their face but they could see no snitch. 

                "Where did it go?" Harry all but shouted and looked around frantically.

                There was a small splish-ing noise and that was all they needed. The two flew straight up through the water and spotted the snitch whipping through the air up above them. They sped up and followed the tiny golden thing into the air as it went over the section of the castle, dove down, and zipped over the roof. Judy fought hard not to let her left hand slip off the broom but the combination of numbness, a slippery handle, and high speed wasn't a very good thing. 

                The snitch flipped over in the air and flew down between the greenhouses. Judy and Harry didn't dare fly down after it—too much glass that risked braking. The snitch shot up and barreled through the air at a speed neither Harry nor Judy knew it was capable of. Harry and Judy followed it as best they could before an idea dawned on Judy.

                'Its just lost some of its control…it will still go back to the start….'

                Judy pulled her broom to a halt and spun it around leaving Harry to chase after the snitch on his own. She leaned forward and her broom flew back towards the Quidditch pitch at its fastest. She zipped past the first rows of seating and made a wide turn into the stadium. She could see the small gold snitch fluttering towards the pitch at high speed and she assumed that the red blur behind it was Harry. She didn't bother to slow down she flew as fast as she could towards the spot where the snitch had first been released. Harry and the snitch were approaching too fast though.

                Judy used her legs and brought her broom to a screeching halt. She snapped her left hand out into the air and felt the wing of the snitch… there was a break in the glorious moment though. Her hand closed on Harry's. The only sound that pierced the silence in Judy's mind was the cheering as someone lobbed the red Quaffle through the hoop and scored the last goal of the game.

                It had happened in a split-second. Harry had come careening to a stop at the very moment Judy had and both their arms had shot out at the same time. Only a small fraction of a second later, Judy would have caught it, and Harry's hand would be the one wrapped on her own. 

Everyone in the stands fell silent, the other players' concentration was broken, and Lee Jordan was staring at them with an amazed expression. There was a click as one of the scouts snapped another picture and then Lee decided to go back to his job.

                "Uh… **Gryffindor wins**—hold on a minute…." Lee stopped and looked back at the small counter he used to score the game. He'd not been able to shout the scores aloud nor who'd scored it so the crowd simply assumed that Gryffindor had won seeing as Harry had caught the snitch. When Lee paused murmurs passed through the crowd like wildfire and many began shouting. 

                "Well?" Judy asked and pulled her hand off of Harry's. "Who won?"

                "Nobody did…." Lee looked back to them, pale and shocked.

                "What?" Harry asked and both seekers moved over to the teachers' box.

                "It's-it's a tie," Lee stated simply into the microphone and the crowd started shouting angrily. "One fifty—Gryffindor. One fifty—Ravenclaw." He turned the box and both of the seekers looked at it and went pale. "The Ravenclaw team scored one hundred fifty points…without the snitch…." Lee looked like he was going to faint.

                "Bloody hell…."Harry said in a soft voice and looked over at Judy with an incredulous expression.

                "Indeed…." Judy looked back at him and then glanced over her shoulder. Every other member of either team pulled up next to the box and stared at the score. The oddest thing is, they weren't mad about it at all—nothing like the nearly rioting crowd.

                "Who had _tie game and Harry catches the snitch_?" One of the Gryffindor beaters, Fred Weasley, took a pad of paper out of his robes and flipped through it.

                "I did," Mixy flew over and smirked at Fred.

                "Anyone else?" George asked shakily as he glanced over his brother's shoulder and spotted the odds to win on that particular outcome. Everyone shook their heads and George let out a sad sigh of relief.

                "Dang. I had _tie game and Judy catches the snitch_…." Bruce grumbled and rolled his eyes.

                "Just **what** is going on here?" A furious McGonagall pulled up next to them on her broom and nearly glared.

                "Tie game." Lee Jordan squeaked and tried to hide under the box wall just in case the Professor wanted to scold him for what few comments he made during the match.

                "**What?**" McGonagall stared at Lee Jordan like he'd just transfigured another head on his shoulders. She looked over at the score box and straightened up. "It's a tie game…." She stated the obvious and glanced back at the surly crowd who were now shouting 'We want scores!' She moved around the gathering of players and snatched the microphone from Lee.

                "Attention," She started in a very authoritative and commanding tone that silenced the nearly rioting crowd. "This is officially a tie match. **One Fifty**, and **One Fifty**." She spoke sternly and the crowd went silent. They didn't start cheering they simply stared and waited for someone to announce the punch line—surely this had to be a joke.

The two teams landed silently and started heading back towards the castle. The crowd hadn't dispersed whatsoever, even after the announcement of the tie. The only members of the crowd who were even moving at all were the two scouts and they were leaving so they could go report back to their respective bosses. 

"I think they're waiting for the rest of the match…." Harry said quietly over his shoulder and Judy laughed.

"I wonder how long they'll wait before it sinks in," Judy said and contemplated this aloud while she walked back to the castle with Harry and the rest of the team.

"By the way," Harry interrupted her thoughts as they followed their teammates through the castle doors (which still had two foot shaped imprints from Judy's shoes on them). "How's your hand?" He glanced over at her and smiled sheepishly—they'd gone back to their calm, normal personas.

"Numb, but I'm sure when that wears off it's going to hurt like no one's business." Judy admitted and turned away from the crowd. "I'll see you all at lunch—I'm off to find Pomfrey and warm up." Judy waved her left hand and shuffled off down the hall.

"What a great way to start off the morning." Judy sighed happily and clutched her now purple and swollen right hand. "Oh no, numb is going away—**Madam Pomfrey? Where are you?**" Judy shouted and started walking much, much faster.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-** Snape getting his comeuppance and the charred Malfoy was fun, Mordred might have had a bit to do with it…(*dramatic pause*)… 'They do?' I might just be brain dead…but what? ^_^; Ah well! I love you! You review! I hope you enjoyed the Quidditch Match, and the new gear will have explanation later (meaning next chapter). Feel free to e-mail me concerning the pictures, I've finished one of them—which happened to be vaguely based on the D/G short-fic you wrote. Hope you'll forgive me for the borrowed inspiration! _Gomen nasai._


	35. How about a contest?

**Disclaimer: Blah.**

**Author's Notes:** Well this is the next chapter. Much Mordred and a bit more conversation than the last. I seriously hope this chapter doesn't suck quite as bad as I think it does…well…enjoy.

Chapter 35:  How about a contest? 

"Where _is_ she?" Judy whined as she stood at the infirmary door clutching her mangled right hand.

                She'd been standing outside the infirmary door for almost an hour now and the wonderful icy numbness that had once engulfed the nerves in her smashed hand was passing away quite quickly. Judy was gritting her teeth and trying to ignore the throbbing pain as best she could, but she still wished Madam Pomfrey would hurry and return from wherever she'd gone.

                "Ow…ow…ow…." Judy grumbled and began repeating the word 'ow' every time her hand throbbed in time with her heartbeat.

                "Injured your pride, Bacilli?"

                Judy looked up at met with the cold gaze of Draco Malfoy. He looked particularly smug and superior today; perhaps he'd had the opportunity to hire new henchmen—oh wait, never mind. Crabbe and Goyle appeared to be hanging back behind the corner in an attempt to be discreet. Now if only they knew what discreet meant. 

                "Just a bit," Judy smirked and clutched her throbbing hand. "Hey, stick around. Maybe Madam Pomfrey can help you get rid of that cancerous mass that is your ever expanding ego."

                "Your rapier wit wounds me like the handle edge of a butter knife," Draco drawled and looked down at her purple and blue mass of hand. 

                "Well then, seeing as my sparkling sarcasm has been sanded down to a dull shine, do tell me why your not _spitting mad_—as the expression goes." Judy eyed the oddly calm Malfoy and he just smirked at her.

                "Why what ever do you mean?" Malfoy feigned innocence.

                "As I recall, when you seethed and hissed something at me through your teeth the other day, you think I was the one who set off the bomb in the Great Hall." Judy spoke through gritted teeth and glanced around Malfoy in an attempt to find Madam Pomfrey.

                "Well, it seems I've found my suspects and you were not among them…strange that," Draco said calmly and his expression fell flat.

                "Really," Judy droned and shook her head. "Why so trusting all of a sudden?"

                "Trusting?" Draco looked a bit taken aback and then laughed a few times before responding. "Merlin forbid! It simply seemed more likely that the item was planted while we were off at the dorms." 

                "Good work Malfoy, realized that all on your own?" Judy faked astonishment and he sneered at her.

                "Don't patronize me." He commanded and narrowed his eyes.

                "Well, there goes all the fun out of my day," Judy leaned back against the door and glanced lazily over Malfoy's shoulder. She froze and just stared at the smiling boy who was standing at the end of the hall.

                Apparently her face denoted the extreme fear she was feeling and Malfoy turned around as well. Malfoy, if possible, became more angry and superior looking. He drew out his wand and narrowed his eyes at the dark haired boy.

                "So you've decided to return finally?" He spat and glared at the boy. "Mordred was it?" Malfoy hissed and the boy turned from Judy to the blonde sixth year. The boy walked down the hall slowly, his shoes making a sort of sickening click as he approached.

                "I see you know me?" 

                Mordred's voice was just as it sounded in Judy's head, dark and velvety with an underlying tone that threatened to swallow her up. She winced and tried to ignore him but it was of no use.

                "You can't be here…" Judy said quietly and stared at him as if Draco wasn't even there.

                "Quite the contrary," Mordred glanced from Malfoy to Judy, "The longer you spend here is the more **here** I'll be."

                "I don't suppose you have any manners with you, but _we_ were engaged in a conversation." Malfoy hissed and stepped between Judy and the boy. Mordred frowned at Malfoy and looked behind him at Judy with a sort of fond smile.

                "Pardon my lack of courtesy," Mordred started plainly and his voice changed to a nearly inaudible hiss as he moved closer to Draco. "But I really must speak to my dear Judy." Malfoy glared down at him and was just about to cast a curse when something was cast on him.

                Mordred hadn't had a wand but he struck Malfoy with the back of his left hand and somehow conveyed the magic.

                "Get back." Judy's shaky voice barely had the authority to command Mordred but she tried nonetheless. 

                "You forget," Mordred started and took Judy's hands in his roughly. "The waking world was once my territory and I intend to take it back." He held up her shattered hand, gave it a good squeeze, and would have proceeded to knock her unconscious if it weren't for the actions of the fallen Draco Malfoy. Draco cast a rather powerful banishing charm on Mordred and the dark boy flew from Judy and hit the stone wall at the end of the hall.

                "No one backhands a Malfoy." Draco growled as he stood up and brushed off his black robes. If looks could have killed Mordred would have been decapitated and thrown out a window. That is assuming that one _can_ decapitate a mental disorder physically embodied and expel them out of a second story window. "Just who was that git?" Malfoy asked with the intent of finding out more than his name, looked at the stunned Judy, and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

                "He's out cold…" Judy said quietly and felt her head with her left hand. She couldn't feel him anymore.

                "Indeed. As he should be for a few hours." Malfoy stated smugly and cocked an eyebrow as Judy turned to him with a watery look and a beaming smile. "What?" He'd never seen, nor wagered he'd ever see, this expression on **this** girl. Judy probably would have hugged him had not they been interrupted by a shocked (and slightly tipsy) Madam Pomfrey.

                "Just what is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey turned the corner to see a most inexplicable sight. Crabbe and Goyle trying to hide behind a small suit of armor. Draco Malfoy standing with his wand drawn and an expression that looked like he'd just smelled something very foul. Judy Bacilli staring at him on the verge of tears and holding her mangled hand. And, lastly, a very unconscious boy lying at the end of the hall, sprawled out on the stone floor.

                Madam Pomfrey dropped her mug (filled with some unknown alcoholic beverage—how do we know this? Well if they make Tequila scented coffee now a days, I've not seen it.) and rushed past them all. She flung open the infirmary door and ushered each of the conscious students in. When she went for the fallen Mordred she found that he was simply **gone** without a trace.

                It took a while for Madam Pomfrey to reset and mend all the bones in Judy's hand but she did it. She then proceeded to question them all senseless concerning the fallen boy in the corridor. Judy felt terrified; she knew she'd have to lie. Instead though, Draco Malfoy saved her for the second time that day.

                "That boy had attacked us once before out by the Quidditch pitch. I recognized him today and warned him to stay off. He threw me away from her," He said to the slightly amazed Madam Pomfrey while gesturing to Judy, "Then proceeded to injure her hand further while issuing verbal threats. I was forced to cast a spell to throw him off of her, little did I know he'd strike the wall so hard." 

                Madam Pomfrey stared at Draco for a moment and contemplated. His story was a bit difficult to believe, after all Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly _small_ and it was very hard to believe anyone could actually **throw** him. But what she had seen upon walking around the corner did fit his description. She turned to Judy and looked her straight in the eye.

                "Do you know the boy?"

                "I used to…sort of…." Judy admitted and Madam Pomfrey nodded solemnly. After a moment of silence she dismissed them. Judy and Malfoy left the room and walked together for a while before either of them spoke.

                "Three times." Judy said quietly and watched the hall in front of her. Malfoy didn't say anything; he just glanced at her and waited for her to elaborate. "Three times you saved my life, so three times I'll save yours."

                There was another pause before Draco spoke up.

                "You're dead serious about this?" He eyed her strangely but she just looked perfectly collected.

                "Of course." Judy nodded and turned to go up one of the flights of moving stairs. She turned and looked down at him from her position a few steps up above his eye level. "I'll save you for what you've done…." 

                "Very well, but before you go off on some noble quest we should conduct certain business." Draco glanced up at her and started up the stairs. "My deliveries arrived this morning and I've acquired all the items you requested, save one." 

                "Which one is missing?" Judy asked in a flat tone and leaned against the wall while she looked up at Draco.

                "Kisenian Blossom." He answered simply and smirked. "But I don't suppose you'll have a problem getting the spores you need what with Sprout's veritable crop of them."

                "True…." Judy considered this and shrugged.

                "The rest of it will be delivered to the locker room. Here." Draco tossed her a key and Judy shot him a look as she snatched it out of mid-air. "It will be well hidden, but once you've found the black case that key will unlock it."

                Judy nodded and walked back down the stairs, she had to go round up Ginny and Hermione.__

                Draco watched Judy for a moment and tried to add this image of her to his memory. This time he felt it was almost easy to remember her. He didn't know why but as he walked off he could still recall the color of her eyes and the particular shade of her hair. It was very strange indeed.

                Judy walked back down through the castle and eventually arrived at the Great Hall (part of which was partitioned off due to the massive hole in the floor. Everything was simply in massive disarray, but there was nowhere else in the castle that could hold all the students in one place). 

She walked through the doors and saw a most inexplicable scene. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams apparently had been eating but now they were up against the farthest wall amidst a sea of arguing students. Judy spotted the beaters fending off groups of shouting Hufflepuffs and the rest of them looked as if they definitely needed saving.

                "Who's ever heard of a tie in a Quidditch match?"

                "Seriously!"

                "Travesty, I say!"

                "That had to have broken some rule, somewhere!"

                "They didn't!"

                "Give me that rule book!"

                Judy weaved through the thinnest area of the crowd and tried to stay as close to the wall as possible. She had very nearly reached the two teams when the crowd identified her. 

                "Look! There's the other seeker!" 

                The students rushed at her but someone snatched her out of harm's way by the collar of her uniform. She was pulled into the sort of protective semi-circle behind the four beaters and looked back to see Harry had been the one who pulled her in.

                "Thanks," Judy said and stared out at the nearly rioting crowd. 

                "They've gone stark-raving mad!" Harry cried and watched the shouting and arguing assembly of students. 

                "Oh no!" Fred and George cried in unison.

                "It's getting worse!" Kixy and Mixy (who was clutching a fork in one hand and her wand in the other) shouted.

                "Would you all stop that!" Bruce whined and waved his bat menacingly at the irate crowd.

                The crowd was getting increasingly more agitated as the situation went on. It turns out all this had started from a simple argument between two people and it had snowballed into these conditions. The arguing houses had turned to the two teams in question and wanted answers. When neither of the teams could produce said answers the houses turned on them and created the current predicament. The arguing was now progressing to a violent stage—a few students had started fist-fights and some had wands drawn.

                "Where are the prefects?" Judy looked at Harry and he pointed. 

                The prefects were circling around each other and had their wands drawn. They were adamant Quidditch fans.

                The roar of the crowd was deafening, even the few teachers who were trying to quell the masses were having trouble. Just as the crowd was about to fall into total chaos there was a loud bang and everyone looked around frantically for the source.

                "Calm down!" 

                Lee Jordan was standing on a table with both Ginny and Hermione on either side of him—wands drawn and ready to cast any required spells.

                "Why should we?"

                "Yeah!"

                "Well, can't we just have a rematch?" Lee asked and everyone glanced around.

                "No!" Many of them shouted in unison.

                "How about this then," Ginny shouted over the crowd, "A special obstacle course?"

                "Some sort of contest?" Hermione suggested and everyone shared uneasy looks.

                "Yeah! I'll go for that!" Judy jumped up and shouted at the top of her lungs. Harry shot her a questioning look and then realized what she was doing.

                "Oh yeah! That sounds great!" Harry agreed and the rest of the teams joined in. After a few moments the crowd cheered and were easily broken up by the teachers. Everyone moved calmly back to their tables and eagerly awaited news on the contest.

                "We're free!" All the beaters shouted in unison and shared a round of _high fives_.

                "Brilliant!" Harry shouted and beamed as the three who'd stopped the raging students walked over to check on the teams.

                "That was great thinking you two," Judy smiled at both Hermione and Ginny.

                "Thanks," Ginny started but Hermione cut her off.

                "The only problem is **now** we have to plan out some sort of contest." Hermione sighed and Judy shrugged.

                "Well at least it's better than being torn apart by angry fans."

                "Right," Ginny agreed and Judy motioned for them to walk away from the teams a few feet.

                "I've got all the ingredients," Judy whispered and the two girls' eyes widened.

                "Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

                "Yeah, they'll be in the locker room later—we can go get them after dinner." Judy answered and looked at Hermione. "Do you know how to mix them yet?"

                "I think so…but I'm not sure on the proportions." Hermione admitted and sighed again.

                "We'll figure it out 'Mione." Ginny smiled and stretched. "Let's go get some lunch now. I'm starved."

                "Right, meet you guys later." Judy smiled and walked off to join the Ravenclaw team. 

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Calmchaos-** Thanks for your review! The Mordred bits will get more and more important as time passes, and oh will Ginny be _tres_ useful!

**Duckchick-** Feel free to say how much you love it! It simply spurs me on. The match was fun to write, but the tie-breaker will be even better. (Just wait until they get their copies of _'The Daily Prophet'_ detailing the Hogwarts teams…fun all around. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lia-** I've never seen a tie before either, so I figured that would be interesting. There are no rules or anything that I know of which detail what would happen if the snitch were to leave the stadium, so fun all around. Hope you enjoyed the (more) story! Thanks for reviewing.


	36. Dangerous Business on the Forked Road

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a darned thing. Nothin. Nada. Zippo. Zilch.**

**Author's Notes:** I apologize to my poor neglected reviewers/readers! This has to be the longest I've gone without an update on this story! Yipes. Well this one is a bit longer than the others, I hope it makes up for it. Do forgive me if the visions turned out a bit…well…stupid. I've never tried to write in premonitions before.

The story is slowly pulling together, this is where the new stuff sort of stops and the  whole thing gets drawn into a web…gosh I hope I can pull it off….

Chapter 36:  Dangerous Business on the Forked Road

"Ow! 'Mione you're on my foot!" 

                "Sorry Gin!"

                "Oof!"

                "Was that the row of lockers?"

                "That you knocked me into? Yes!"

                "Sorry Judy!"

                The three girls wandered into the room across the way from Madam Hooch's office but found it quite unlit. Hermione was just about to brandish her wand and cast a spell to light up the torched when they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. The three had dove through the door and snapped it shut behind them. They scurried through the pitch black of the room and ended up in a very tight space. 

                "Shh!" Judy whispered harshly as the sound of footsteps grew louder. 

The three girls listened very carefully as the footsteps paused, someone muttered a spell, and the telltale clicking sound of a rather permanently locked door greeted them. The three girls took in sharp breaths and listened as the footsteps walked down the hall swiftly and faded away. A minute or so passed before they dared breathe again.

"Great!" Ginny threw up her arms and spoke harshly in her hushed voice.

"Ow!" Hermione must have fallen back into a locker because there was a loud sort of thump. "Ginny, watch where you're flailing!"

"Sorry 'Mione." Ginny squeaked.

"That's it." Judy drew her wand and it swished through the air as she tried to cast a spell. **"Lumos."**

There was an amazing flash of absolutely nothing.

"What in the world?" Judy asked and tried it again. Still nothing happened.

"You don't think the teachers' would have cast a spell blocker on this room do you?" Ginny asked in a small voice and Hermione piped up.

"They might have, since it was broken into with magic…." Hermione sighed and they stood in the darkness for a while before Judy got an idea.

"Open!" Judy commanded one of the lockers and struck it lightly with the end of her wand.

There was a pause and then the words 'Entrance Denied' appeared in large red glowing letters on the locker's front. Judy tapped the one next to it and the one next to that one. Soon she had enough glowing red light that they could all see somewhat.

"Brilliant!" Ginny smacked a few lockers and they lit up with the same red announcement as the others.

"I can just barely see…can't we make them brighter?" Hermione asked and looked around for whatever the items had been delivered in.

"Right!" Judy tapped the red locker nearest her. "Whose locker are you?" She asked politely and the red letters faded. They were quickly replaced with glowing gold and green letters that read **'Malfoy, Draco Slytherin: Seeker'**. Judy continued to tap lockers and soon the room was swimming in an eerie myriad of gold and colored lights. It felt vaguely like they were on the inside of a Christmas tree.

"Well then," Ginny said and clapped her hands together, "Let's get looking!"

The three girls split up and searched high and low for whatever it was they were searching for. All they knew was Draco had called it a black case. After nearly fifteen minutes of searching in the cheerily colored lights the three girls flopped down on the bench that lined the wall opposite the door. They shared looks and all of them groaned.

"If _I_ were a pompous, arrogant, smarmy git…where would _I_ hide the illegal goods that some girl blackmailed _me_ into providing?" Ginny asked rhetorically and stared up at the ceiling.

"Probably in the most obvious place." Hermione commented lazily and sighed. "That way when said girl and her friends came to pick the goods up they'd get caught and suspended." She grumbled and rested her head in her hands, propping her elbows up on her knees.

"Hermione!" Judy exclaimed and grinned at the older girl.

"What?" Hermione shot up, startled, and stared at Judy.

"You're a genius!" Judy hopped off of the bench and examined the wall behind it. "Up! Up!" Judy shoed the other two off the bench and they shot her confused looks.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked and Judy tapped the 'wall' with her wand. The words **'Potter, Harry Gryffindor: Seeker'** appeared in gold and red letters. 

"I knew it! There wasn't a bench in here before!" Judy looked down at the 'bench' and realized how they'd mistaken the long, thin, black trunk as a bench in the semi-darkness.

"No wonder we couldn't find it…" Ginny grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Ruddy Malfoy…' and a few extra expletives that Hermione gasped at.

"Now we've just got to get it out of here." Judy searched the outside of the box and found a small depression that housed a handle on the end nearest her—she could only assume there was one on the other end.

"And take it where?" Ginny asked and Judy looked up at her.

"Good question…" Judy looked down at the box and contemplated. "We'll need somewhere that no one ever goes."

"Myrtle's bathroom." All three girls said at the same time and Hermione was struck with a sense of déjà vu.

 "Grand, now we need a way out!" Ginny sighed and stared at the door. 

"Leave it to me," Hermione assured them and hurried across the tiny, cramped room to start work on opening the door.

Judy and Ginny positioned themselves on either side of the box, grasped the handles as best they could, and lifted with all their might. The two couldn't make it move an inch. They stared at each other and when they both nodded they pulled again. It was almost like the thing was cemented to the ground. 

"My back…." Ginny complained and stood up with her hand pressing against a sore spot just above her hips.

"I hope I didn't just give myself a hernia." Judy rubbed her arm and the two girls glared down at the box.

"Figures that Malfoy would give us a box that can't be lifted off the ground." Ginny grumbled and kicked the black container. The container shook and something strange happened.

The top of the box, which they'd assumed was made of metal, started bubbling as if it were liquid. Out of the watery substance rose a gold lock and a small note. Once the note and the lock were displayed quite prevalently atop the case the surface tension returned to that of cast iron and nothing else happened.

"What in the world?"  Judy asked in a slightly put-off tone and snatched the small note card off of the black surface. She unfolded the card and squinted to read the impeccably neat handwriting in the dim (colored) light.

"Well, what does it say?" Ginny leaned over and blinked in the semi-darkness.

"Have fun trying to lift it? Don't bother. There's a binding spell on it—didn't want anyone walking away with it. Unlock the block and take out the case. Fortunately I felt no urge to bind that one down, so it is free to go." Judy began flatly and Ginny scoffed. "Sincerely hope you didn't break your foot while kicking, Draco."

"That pompous—." Ginny started but was cut off by Hermione.

"I've done it!" Hermione announced and beamed at them.

                "We'll be right there!" Judy said swiftly and pulled the old key out of her pocket. 

                Judy took the key and hurriedly shoved it into the gold lock. She twisted the key around and the lock gave a sharp yelp. Judy froze and stared at the small item. The lock flung itself open and flipped the top half of the box up at her rather angrily. Luckily it missed Judy and just ended up smacking into the lockers without injuring her. The lock grumbled something incoherent and Judy shared a confused look with Ginny.

                "I've no idea." Ginny answered before Judy could ask. Judy shrugged and they both stared down into the hollow black box.

"Please don't snap shut and cut off my arm," Judy pleaded with the black box and reached inside. 

Her fingers grazed what must have been the handle of the case Draco had spoken off and she grasped it tightly. She pulled the case out and a series of odd noises occurred. First there was a series of jangling noises—keys were attached to the handle of the small suitcase like item she'd retrieved. Second there was a loud snapping, caused when the black box slammed shut, which echoed through the halls. Third, and lastly, there was a shout that echoed faintly through the halls and was mingled with sounds of running footsteps.

                "Hate to alarm you, but that **was** Filch!" Hermione cried back at them.

They all gave up a startled cry and the three girls bolted out of the small locker room just in time. Had they dove around the corner and run any slower they would have been caught red-handed (as it were) by Filch. 

They weren't out of the proverbial woods yet, though. The three girls fled through the corridor, Mrs. Norris nearly at their heels. They managed to turn a sharp corner and dive straight into Myrtle's bathroom. They stopped and listened by the door as both Filch and Mrs. Norris ran past the door and their footsteps faded away.

"Well, well, well."

The three girls spun around and saw Moaning Myrtle floating above them looking very smug, and quite disgruntled.

"Oh good! She's here girls!" Judy announced happily and beamed at Myrtle.

"What? Come to laugh at me have you?" Myrtle growled and glared at them.

"Quite the contrary!" Hermione laughed nervously. 

"We just…came to give you a message…" Ginny started uneasily.

"From who?" Myrtle eyed them suspiciously.

"Err…" Judy floundered and Hermione jumped to the rescue.

"Harry!" Hermione cut in and Myrtle was a bit taken aback.

"Harry?" She asked and smiled. "Why what did he want to tell me?"

"He wanted to tell you that he's sorry he hasn't been by to visit, he's been really busy." Ginny forced out and Myrtle looked positively full of herself.

"Oh? Well nice of him to tell me." 

"And he wanted to know if we could use your bathroom, just for a little while." Hermione added and Myrtle gave them a strange look.

"As a favor to him." Judy grinned and they waited in uneasy silence for Myrtle to answer. If she said **no** then she'd surely send them out to deal with Filch. If she said **yes** they'd be saved.

"Well," Myrtle said in a very wishy-washy sort of voice, "I suppose for Harry, but one comment about me and you're out!" She finished and disappeared into one of the toilets. The three girls shared a relieved look and pondered what they were going to do next.

"That's the third time…"Ginny whispered to Hermione and Judy.

"Who would have thought Filch wanted to catch us _this_ badly?" Judy asked and leaned back against the stone wall.

"We're going to be stuck here all night…." Hermione whined and closed her eyes.

"Stupid Filch…stupid Malfoy…oh I'll get him…." Ginny grumbled and closed her eyes as well.

They were trapped in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Filch and Mrs. Norris ready to pounce on anything that moved. This was very bad. After nearly thirty minutes of sitting with nothing better to do both Hermione and Ginny fell fast asleep. Judy, however, remained awake by convincing herself that she was keeping some sort of vigil.

Judy sat for what felt like hours, and her eyes started to close of their own accord. She was about halfway between the sleeping and waking worlds when she heard the strangest noises coming from the sink just a few feet away from her. Judy got to her feet slowly and stumbled over to the curious fixture only to find it full of water, right up to the brim, and pictures forming on the surface.

What shocked her most was she could hear them.

_"Orihalcon?"_

One of the two men in the picture looked at the other with an expression that matched someone who'd seen the Titanic return from it's maiden voyage. 

_"Can it be possible?"_ He asked and the other man shrugged. 

_"You saw as well as I did,"_ The second man began and looked down at the poorly formed shield. _"A spell like that, blocked by this little sheet of metal—no thicker than a paper…"_

The second man shook his head and the entire scene faded into the grey, unclear waters that filled the sink. Judy didn't dare speak; she had the distinct feeling that anything she said would wipe away whatever vision this happened to be. Judy stared down at the water and it seemed for a moment that her body moved of it's own accord.

Her hands lifted up and she heard some word in Latin, some spell she didn't know, in her own voice despite the fact that she couldn't remember speaking. The water mixed up and a thin veil of mist formed over the top. She moved her hands to the side and the mists parted showing her a scene. One of the scenes she'd seen before.

Hermione was standing on a platform and the sounds of the crowd cheering echoed through the bathroom. The crowd wasn't _just_ cheering though; they were absolutely euphoric about something that Hermione had obviously done. The important looking man with a large trophy, shiny medal, and fancy robes stepped up to the edge of the platform and spoke.

_"It is my great honor and privilege to bestow upon you, Miss Hermione Granger, the highest award any Wizard can receive."_ He spoke loudly and held out what was surely the wizarding world's equivalency of the Nobel Prize. _"Though I can't offer you anything truly worthy of what you've done—I hope you enjoy it."_

_"I'm sorry."_ Hermione shook her head and smiled sadly at the crowd. _"I'm flattered that you'd offer me such a thing, but I can't accept it. I was only part of the creation."_

Hermione looked out at the crowd. The crowd, as a single entity, gave a little disappointed moan but then broke out cheering harder than they had been before.

Judy watched the scene with wonder, and then was very compelled to see what might happen should she change the vision. She lifted her hands and waved them over the sink, just as she had done to the silver basin before. The water in the sink churned and then a new vision appeared on the surface. For a moment before the picture formed fully Judy thought they were the same vision, but the applause in the other had only been replaced with pouring rain and quiet sobbing.

Hermione had looked like she was sitting in the first vision, this time she was kneeling down on the wet grass and staring at the two dark headstones before her. There was sobbing that echoed through the rain but it was for others in this graveyard. Hermione's eyes were blank and sort of lifeless as she stared at the graves.

_"I'm sorry."_ Hermione shook her head, but this wasn't spoken as happily as it was before. There was no smile present. _"I'm smart, but I'm not a sage…Now I'm not even sure if I can call myself smart anymore…"_

Hermione's hands dropped limply to her sides and tears started slowly slipping down her cheeks. They were hardly distinguishable from the rain.

_"They've gotten to her. Locked her up and they'll execute her with what's left of the Aurors…Just because she was our friend, our Ginny…"_ Hermione turned her blank face up to the sky and remained still as if waiting for something to strike her down and end it all. _"Oh Harry…Ron…"_

Judy stared at the vision in horror. This couldn't be the future; there was such contrast between the two it was staggering. One was a dream come true, the other a horrible nightmare. Judy lifted her hands weakly and moved on to the next vision.

The waters swirled and the next image was Ginny. She was seated, limply, in a lone black chair that stood in the center of a very sad place. Outside the heavy wooden door stood a creature that chilled the water and the air, made the entire vision cold somehow. But not Ginny.

Ginny remained outwardly unaffected by the creature. Judy could see her eyes, however, and they showed the reaction she'd had to the dementors. They were dim and flat. Lifeless.

The sound was muted and difficult to hear but Judy could make it out. There were people screaming outside the walls and there were people cheering. The sounds closest, and loudest, were the sounds of footsteps. 

_"Step aside."_

Judy recognized the voice and watched the vision as the door in the back swung open and a figure in long black robes entered the room. It was Draco. He walked right up to the broken Ginny and stared down at her with something near contempt.

_"Are you ready Weasel?"_ He asked flatly and Ginny miraculously pulled herself out of the chair. She stood in a fashion that reminded Judy of a rag doll, and she made no move to harm or fight back.

Draco led her out of the room and the vision swirled. It showed Ginny standing, alone, on a wide stage awaiting her execution. She looked out at the masses of black robed figures and a voice came up from behind her.

_"Any last words?"_

Ginny looked up at them all and she spoke in her once strong voice. 

_"Sound the bugle now…"_ Ginny turned her head slightly and looked at the flying flags of the death eaters that now rose over Azkabam. 

_"Play it just for me…and as the seasons change remember I used to be…"_ Ginny would have saluted the empty pole where the ministry icon once hung, but she was far too exhausted. The death eaters hissed and jeered at her, but none of them moved to kill her.

_"Now I can't go home, I can't even start…"_ Ginny shook her head and the jeers began calling to her, mocking her. She paid them no mind._ "I've got nothing left, just an empty heart…"_ She held up her hand and placed it over her heart.

_"I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight."_ Ginny looked back at the prison and everyone could feel the symbolism of her words. They hated it. _"There's nothing more for me."_ The crowd fell silent and glared at her as she said her final words, which, in the end, would ring historic.

_"Lead me away, or leave me lying here."_

The crowd jeered but Ginny wasn't finished. The only reason they went on listening was because of the amusement. They were amused to hear the futile last words of those who'd fought till the very end. Those who'd lost.

_"Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care."_ Ginny's voice began to gain back some of its old fire, but the only one who knew it was Draco Malfoy. _"There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere."_

The crowd laughed, they thought she was confessing. What she was really doing was far from it.

_"Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark. Lay right down and decide not to go on."_

The crowd cheered for that, though they still wanted her blood.

_"Then from on high, somewhere in the distance, there's a voice that calls **'Remember who you are!'**"_ Ginny stepped forward and held her head up high. _"If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow! So be strong tonight and remember who you are! You're a soldier fighting in a battle to be free once more…"_ Ginny turned around defiantly and stared Draco straight in the eyes.

_"And that's worth fighting for."_ Ginny had no more than finished her last word when she was struck down. 

Judy stared at the water and, for the first time in her lift, fought to remember something. She wanted to remember every one of those words. She waved her hands over the sink and the water swirled to what had to be the happier alternative. Judy was grateful to see it.

_"Ginny!"_ Colin called jubilantly and sat down at the table. The two began to discuss the speech Hermione had made but Judy couldn't make out any of the words. Both Harry and Ron walked over to them and started talking. They were interrupted but the waters swirled to grey before Judy could see why they'd stopped talking and started applauding.

Judy was almost afraid to wave her hands over the water the next time, but she did anyway. The dark waters showed Judy, lying dead on the ground. Judy waited but she couldn't make out anything in the background. There was shouting, crying, and the sounds of spells being fired off in all directions. 

The only two things she could seem to make out in the vision aside from herself were a few drops that fell on her face and a plant. The drops had to be tears, she could nearly identify the dark mass at her fallen self's side as a human. The plant was just a stem and an unopened bud that sat on top, nothing special. But if it wasn't special then why could she see it so well?

There was a bright green flash and then the vision simply went out. The water drained out of the sink and Judy was left alone with her thoughts. 

"I've got to figure out what's going to decided which of those two futures we have…" Judy looked up at the sleeping girls and sat down with her back against the sink.  She watched them sadly for a while and then closed her eyes.

**Reviewer Thanking Time:**

**Duckchick-**  Disaster averted, and it should make for an interesting contest. Judy and Draco ought to have a reasonable friendship by the end. Most of their 'bonding' is going to happen over the Christmas Vacation though (*late and therefore pointless spoiler warning*). I figured the Quidditch fans would react rather…chaotically to such an event. After all, I would. 


	37. Dorms and a note from the Author

"Judy, wake up."

Judy opened her eyes and squinted up at Ginny.

"What time is it?" Judy rubbed her eyes and stood up. She felt the grave impact of having slept against a sink—her back hurt like it had just been kicked and most of her shirt had a damp cold feeling to it.

"I think it's about an hour before breakfast…" Hermione said quietly and pulled open the door to the hall. "We should get going before anyone sees us."

"Good idea," Judy grumbled and stood up.

"I wonder where you all were supposed to be," Ginny commented lightly and yawned.

"What do you mean?" Judy was too tired to contemplate anything.

"Well it's just that the Great Hall practically blew up, I wonder where you all slept." Ginny elaborated and Judy blinked.

"Good question," Judy thought it through for a moment despite her sleep-deprived brain's protest.

"It doesn't matter, you can just come with us into the Gryffindor commons." Hermione invited and Ginny shot her a very shocked look.

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny scolded quietly. "My brother must be rubbing off on you!"

"Shh!" Hermione cut in and the three of them quickly stepped out into the hall. "We just succeeded in sneaking a case full of illegal ingredients into a run down bathroom that we're not supposed to be in—I think letting her into the common room will be fine!"

"Getting her _in_ isn't the problem," Ginny whispered and the three quickly moved down the halls towards the Gryffindor Tower. "Getting her **out** is what I'm worried about!"

"Why don't we just use that cloak of yours?" Judy supplied and Hermione stared at her for a moment.

"How'd you—."

"A few days ago, caught you in the hall." Ginny cut in and Hermione nodded.

"Right," Hermione remembered as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, which marked the entrance. "_Whizzbe_." Hermione whispered, a note of distain in her voice due to the absurd password. The portrait swung open and Judy tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"That was it?" Judy asked and Ginny nodded solemnly. "…No wonder you were so amazed with ours."

Hermione went through the door first, Judy second, and Ginny third. Once inside the Gryffindor commons, which looked surprisingly cozy considering it was a tower with very little insulation, the girls practically bolted up to Ginny's shared dorm room. They shut the door behind them to maintain some level of stealth but what they saw shocked them to no end.

"You're joking." Judy stated flat out and stared at the sleeping bags that were strewn across the floor.

"Oh, hi Judy," Kixy muttered as she walked through the room to her designated purple sleeping bag. Mixy soon followed her—toothbrush in mouth—and mumbled something that sounded like 'too damned early.'

"Well I suppose that means we don't have to sneak." Ginny laughed a bit and Judy shrugged.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Mixy asked, though her speech was severely impaired by the toothbrush between her teeth and cheek.

"What?" Judy asked, a bit confused.

"You were gone, what's for breakfast," Mixy elaborated groggily and Judy caught on.

"Oh! Don't know, they wouldn't let us in," Judy lied and her stomach twisted a bit.

"Hello Ginny, the showers are open…you lot should probably wash up." A gryffindor girl that Judy didn't know walked by and shot the three dingy girls a strange look.

"Do we look that bad?" Hermione asked and glanced down at her robes.

"Yes." Ginny looked down at their dusty, grimy, damp robes and turned up her nose a bit.

"Where are the showers?" Judy asked as she looked around the small room and back at the door they'd entered—Gryffindor house seemed to have a decided circular theme to every room…but that might be due to the fact that it was a tower.

"They're just up the tower a ways," Ginny said and looked Judy over. "You're going to need new robes, would you like to borrow a pair of mine?"

"Have I told you yet that I love you?" Judy asked and Ginny laughed.

"Come on, we have to get to the showers before they fill up again." Hermione moved back out of the door into the hall again. Judy and Ginny followed, and soon they had reached the top of the tower and the bathing facilities of Gryffindor. Judy was scrubbing her head with a towel and wishing Ginny's robes were just a bit longer when Hermione sat herself down on the bench just behind her.

"Horrible news," Hermione muttered and Judy looked back at her. Ginny walked over, away from the mirror, comb still in her hair, and arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Classes are canceled today so that the faculty can dry out the Slytherin house." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and Ginny eyed her strangely, but Judy groaned.

"You two like classes that much?"

"Yes!"

"No…." Both girls shot Judy a funny look and she sighed. "I'd bet my last galleon that when they dry out Slytherin, the Ravenclaw will have to move in there."

"Eeeh, that is worth a groan," Ginny commented without the smallest hint of sympathy.

**Author's Notes: **

Wow, last update was _2-8-03 _? Yikes.

For all intensive purposes, this story was dead. I totally lost all inspiration for it, and just stopped writing it. I don't know why, but very recently I reread it and fell in love with it again. However, my writing has changed a bit, and I don't like some of what I wrote...the chapter above was a portion of a chapter from a long, LONG time ago that never got updated. So here's the question, should I rewrite this story?

It's been a long, long while. I wrote this back when book 5 had JUST been released. Before everyone knew Snape was a deatheater, before Sirius died, before all the yicky little things that happened in book 6. It kinda feels a bit prophetic, in an ironic way, when I read some of the comments about characters in this fic...but it works. If I rewrite it, it'll still be set during the same time period that book 5 took place in...so it'll be a definite AU. But, I love it, and it wouldn't take much work to get it back up to this point, and then push it further.

So what do you all think—if any of my original reviewers are still checking this, or if anyone new likes this story enough to get to this point—should I?

I think, since I wrote this for my own benefit, it won't take much to make me rewrite it. I think, if only a few people—2 or 3—really want it, I'll do it.

**So what say you all?**


End file.
